<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кровь и пламя (Blood And Fire), Cluegirl by Eonen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794851">Кровь и пламя (Blood And Fire), Cluegirl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen'>Eonen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curses, Drama, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кровь и пламя (Blood And Fire)<br/>Автор: Cluegirl<br/>Переводчик: Eonen<br/>Бета: Resurrection<br/>Разрешение на перевод: есть<br/>Пейринг: Snape/Harry<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Краткое содержание: После гибели Дамблдора и Вольдеморта Северус Снейп вынужден уживаться с новым хозяином – Гарри Поттером.<br/>Слов: ~30,000</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кровь и пламя (Blood And Fire), Cluegirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/93342">Blood and Fire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl">Cluegirl</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~* Тупик ткача *~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Авроры, приставленные охранять место происшествия, пьют шампанское прямо из бутылки, сквернословят и смеются – час уже поздний, и толпа желающих поглазеть на катастрофу давно разбрелась по своим делам. Вид того, что когда-то было домом, а сейчас охвачено пламенем, наделяет веселье жутким оттенком, придавая ликующим, вульгарным тостам привкус серы, а пепел, смешиваясь со снегом, плавно опускается наземь, лишая все вокруг красок.<br/>
<br/>
- За убийц! – кричит один, вскидывая бутылку и брызгая пеной на пальцы. – Пусть они возьмут с него пример и сдохнут сами, чтоб нам не нужно было тащить их в Азкабан!<br/>
<br/>
- За старого Пожирателя, который пожрал больше Смерти, чем смог проглотить! – ревет другой поверх дружного хора, скандирующего «Верно! Верно!»<br/>
<br/>
- Сто баллов Слизерину, мистер Снейп, - с ухмылкой басит третий, салютуя догорающим руинам пришедшей к нему по кругу бутылкой. – Неплохо сработано, старый ублюдок!<br/>
<br/>
Под грохот лопающихся кирпичей юго-восточная стена дома оседает в снопе искр. Густой, горький черный дым встает столбом в предрассветной тишине, и яростно взметнувшийся поток воздуха уносит его с земли; но защитные чары маготушителей без труда сдерживают хаос, словно имеют дело с расшалившейся каминной трубой.<br/>
<br/>
- Кто-то идет, - во внезапно наступившей тишине произносит четвертый аврор. Под треск пламени слышно, как скрипят на тонком снегу приближающиеся шаги.<br/>
<br/>
Попойка сменяется торопливым наведением порядка; бутылка исчезает за три секунды до того, как Гарри Поттер, перешагнув через извилистую канаву, появляется из тьмы. Авроры, удивленные неожиданному гостю, еще успевают выпустить пару очищающих заклинаний и скорчить строгие мины, но когда Поттер приближается к их посту, становится ясно как день, что они понятия не имеют, о чем говорить с героем Второй войны.<br/>
<br/>
Впрочем, Поттер явно не расположен к беседе. Его мантия измята, волосы всклокочены, а сведенные челюсти заросли как минимум трехдневной щетиной. Он выглядит так, будто должен за версту вонять пóтом и виски – и действительно, в его левой руке под скомканной газетой поблескивает бутылка. Некоторое время он просто уныло смотрит поверх голов авроров – туда, где стонет умирающий дом, сжирая сам себя в заточении пожарных щитов.<br/>
<br/>
Не зная, что делать, авроры позволяют ему смотреть.<br/>
<br/>
- В газете сказано, что он был дома, - тихо и резко произносит наконец Поттер. – Где его тело?<br/>
<br/>
- Насколько мы знаем, все еще внутри. Министерские маготушители думают, он разжег там Извечный огонь – слишком уж быстро распространилось пламя. Внутрь не попадешь, покуда пожар не иссякнет – когда все, что может гореть, сгорит.<br/>
<br/>
- Извечный... – Гарри оборачивается, когда рушится часть дымовой трубы, но тут же качает головой. – Сволочь... Извечный огонь способен поджечь что угодно – землю, камни, воду. Сам он никогда не потухнет. Нужно ликвидировать его заклинанием, - авроры переглядываются, топчась в слякоти, и молчат. Поттер, похоже, этого не замечает. – Давно горит?<br/>
<br/>
- По словам соседей, дымом потянуло в третьем часу пополудни, - отзывается один. – Все вокруг занялось в считанные минуты. К тому времени, как прибыли авроры и маготушители, огонь уже был везде, - Поттер недоверчиво поднимает брови и гневно щурится.<br/>
<br/>
Авроры изучают ботинки, соседские сады и столб дыма, разметанный по облачному небу.<br/>
<br/>
Поттер с отвращением фыркает, разворачивается и пересекает улицу; поднявшись по аллейке, он проходит сквозь пожарные заклинания-щиты, словно их нет в помине. Он даже не делает вид, будто нуждается в разрешении или одобрении авроров, но те, хоть и рассержены непочтительным отношением к представителям власти, все-таки ничуть не удивлены.<br/>
<br/>
В конце концов, он - Гарри Поттер; он спас мир от Вольдеморта, так что раз ему вздумалось явиться сюда и поплясать на могиле падшего врага – что ж, у него есть на это полное право.<br/>
<br/>
Поттер огибает выжженный сад, держась близ щитов маготушителей; горячая волна растрепала его волосы и вздула колоколом полы мантии. Он не пользуется дыхательными чарами, но дым ему не мешает – поднявшийсяся ветер отогнал сажу и пепел и уступил дорогу чистому воздуху.<br/>
<br/>
Он медленно, осторожно пробирается к каменной скамье посреди скрюченных, тлеющих, покрытых золой останков, что совсем недавно были садом лекарственных растений. Только сумасшедший решится подойти вплотную к пожару подобной мощи, но Поттер, хоть и не безумец, останавливается, и садится на землю, и смотрит вокруг. Впитывает глазами ночь, контуры мертвого дома, закоптившиеся окна, покореженную крышу, криво висящую дверь черного входа.<br/>
<br/>
Разумеется, никакого Извечного огня тут не разжигали. Поттер и не думает искать его источник – он откупоривает уже полупустую бутылку и пьет за яркую гибель дома в Тупике ткача.<br/>
<br/>
- Ты все-таки сделал это, - бормочет он спустя пару минут. – Грехи придавили, вот ты и... – он указывает на языки огня бутылкой, делает большой глоток и вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони.<br/>
<br/>
- Мерзавец. Ты, мерзавец! Думаешь, правильно сделал? Отдал долг и сравнял свой чертов счет? – Поттер повышает голос; в его словах много желчи и ярости, их уносит дымом и ветром. – Жизнь за жизнь – твою за Дамблдора? Так ты мне говорил? Вообще-то, если разучился считать, в сумме выходит две жизни, эгоистичный ублюдок! Как сравнять этот счет теперь, когда ты - труп?<br/>
<br/>
Он вскакивает на ноги, сжав горлышко бутылки так, словно хочет ее задушить, и мнет газету в другой руке.<br/>
<br/>
- Думаешь, из-за этого тебя сочтут героем? – выкрикивает он. – Да ты умер лишь потому, что слишком боялся жить! – Поттер воинственно делает шаг навстречу огню, не обращая внимания на тянущиеся к нему жаркие язычки. – Ты – убийца, Снейп! Убийца и предатель, да к тому же еще и чертов эгоистичный трус! – не видя пути вперед, он в сердцах запускает в пожар бутылкой. – И ничем другим уже не станешь!<br/>
<br/>
Там, где содержимое бутылки встречается с пламенем, рождается голубая вспышка; пожар неумолимо продолжается. Поттер с шумом втягивает в себя воздух и заходится кашлем. Он слишком близок к пламени, но явно плевал на это.<br/>
<br/>
- Ничем другим ты уже не станешь, Снейп, - задыхаясь, шепчет он, и швыряет скомканную газету на угли.<br/>
<br/>
Точнее, пытается. Ветер подхватывает ее, разглаживает мятые страницы и уносит в небо – даже уголки не успели почернеть и съежиться. Поттер опускается на колени и, склонив голову, наблюдает, как крутятся бумажные листки. Все выше, в дымовой завесе над трубами и деревьями с тоскливо поникшими ветвями... и тают в забрезжившем с запада рассвете.<br/>
<br/>
Так он и сидит: глаза слезятся от жары, опаленное лицо покраснело, безвольные руки опустились.<br/>
<br/>
- Трус, - хрипя, повторяет он. – Трус...</em></p><p>~*~*~*~<br/>
~*Министерство, карцер*~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
В глубине коридора хлопнула дверь, и эхо, будто знаменуя приход верной смерти, гулко раскатилось по переполненным камерам. Защитные чары померцали в растерянности и угасли, будто уличные фонари, когда он прошел мимо, тушá каждое охранное заклинание своей необузданной силой. Остальные узники не издавали ни звука, но Северус, даже лежа лицом к стене, понял, кто только что распахнул дверь его каменного мешка.<br/>
<br/>
Он где угодно без труда узнал бы прерывистое, сердитое сопение, которое почти привык слышать за плечом, и запах дешевого мыла, что хранила кожа маленького ублюдка. Тело тоже вспомнило и отозвалось дрожью и теплом меж бедер, но Северус не обратил на это внимания – так же, как на взвизгивание кед на влажном полу. Теперь он мог себе это позволить. Впервые за год он мог и пальцем не пошевельнуть в присутствии мальчишки и, черт возьми, иначе поступать не собирался.<br/>
<br/>
- Встать, - велел Поттер. Когда Северус не сдвинулся с места, наглец пнул лежак к стене. Волна магии подхватила его, будто былинку, сбрасывая Северуса на пол; крепкий дубовый остов разлетелся вдребезги, расколов заодно парочку стенных камней. Волосы Поттера стояли дыбом, словно после удара молнией, а когда он говорил, магия срывалась с его губ сверкающими искрами. – Я сказал ВСТАТЬ! Хочу видеть твое лицо, мерзавец!<br/>
<br/>
- Уходи и краденую силу с собой забирай, - неуклюже садясь на полу, отозвался Северус. Его голос охрип и стал слабым, а на шее горел кровоподтек – там, где еще два дня назад туго сидел ошейник Связи. Два дня назад, когда он умер. Он потер пальцем след, оставленный полоской грубой кожи, и гневно взглянул на мальчишку-героя. – Ничего хуже сделанного тебе со мной уже не сотворить, Поттер, и я больше не твой должник. Если ты явился не затем, чтобы убить меня окончательно, оставь слова при себе.<br/>
<br/>
- Я спас твою жизнь!<br/>
<br/>
- Ты украл мою смерть, - парировал Северус, - и не вздумай утверждать, что сделал это не ради минутной прихоти и желания доказать свою правоту! «Ты не достоин смерти, скотина! Ее еще заслужить нужно!» - он ухмыльнулся сердито сузившему глаза Поттеру. – О, да. Я слышал, как ты высчитывал срок моего наказания, словно жалкий диктатор-неудачник.<br/>
<br/>
В каземате запахло озоном – ярость Поттера боролась с брошенной ему в лицо правдой. Мальчишка нервно топтался на месте, пока узник осторожно вставал на ноги.<br/>
<br/>
- Вовсе я не...<br/>
<br/>
- Я делал все, что ты от меня требовал, - прошипел Северус, неловко, с трудом расправляя на себе тюремную хламиду. – Согласился принять Связь, надел ошейник, даже лег в твою постель, и все это лишь затем, чтобы тебе, упаси Мерлин, не пришлось последовать совету Дамблдора, напрячь свое немощное воображение и ПОВЕРИТЬ мне.<br/>
<br/>
Магия взорвалась с хлопком, словно пощечина, прямо перед Северусом. Когда он снова поднялся и сплюнул кровь, Поттер стоял там же, зажмурившись и стиснув зубы, будто пытался урезонить либо ту сокрушительную силу, что досталась ему с гибелью Вольдеморта, либо собственную совесть.<br/>
<br/>
Что именно - Северуса не интересовало.<br/>
<br/>
- Я выполнял все твои желания, Поттер. Я пестовал твои инфантильные понятия о том, что хорошо, а что плохо, отдавшись тебе в рабство, и повсюду стоял за тебя горой.<br/>
<br/>
- Стоял! Вот именно, что просто стоял! И позволил, чтобы Рона и Гермиону...<br/>
<br/>
- Я защищал ТЕБЯ!<br/>
<br/>
Поттер вытаращился на него. Северус спросил себя, уж не чувствует ли мальчишка, как и он сам, призрачную тягу мнимого влечения Связи – тот самый гормональный толчок навстречу друг другу, что возникал всякий раз, когда за год шпионажа, предательств и поисков надежно укрытых сокровищ им случалось разойтись во мнениях.<br/>
<br/>
- Я отдал за тебя жизнь, Поттер, - наконец бросил Северус, - как и обещал. Вот, значит, как ты платишь за верность, - подняв левую руку к скудному свету миниатюрного оконца, он обнажил красный молниевидный шрам и сунул запястье мальчишке под нос. – Чего еще ты от меня хочешь?<br/>
<br/>
Поттер стиснул зубы. Он, словно нехотя, смотрел на искромсанную тень Темной метки; Северусу нравилось думать, что маленький гаденыш спрашивает себя, какого дьявола он поставил собственный знак поверх печати Вольдеморта, пусть даже энергия, выпущенная наружу со смертью этого чудовища, помогла вдохнуть жизнь в предательски остановившееся сердце. Впрочем, многослойная ирония была чересчур сложна для примитивного ума мальчишки. Скорее всего, его просто снедал стыд.<br/>
<br/>
Вскоре Поттер задрал подбородок и встретился с Северусом спокойным взглядом.<br/>
<br/>
- Ты больше не Пожиратель смерти, - сказал он только.<br/>
<br/>
Северус почувствовал, как в неожиданном приливе усталости и безразличия затихает ярость.<br/>
<br/>
- Теперь ты, похоже, решил, что и ход истории тебе подвластен...<br/>
<br/>
Поттер стремительно шагнул вперед и сунул Северусу в руку свернутый трубкой пергамент. Глаза его торжествующе горели.<br/>
<br/>
- Смотри сам. Министерство дарует тебя помилование.<br/>
<br/>
Северус взглянул на пергамент, на лиловую восковую печать с золотыми ленточками. Та выглядела очень официозно и внушительно.<br/>
<br/>
- Помилование... – ему стало дурно.<br/>
<br/>
- Оплата долга чести, - не сводя с него глаз, пояснил Поттер. – Два дня назад я спас их бесполезные задницы, и всему Уизенгамоту это известно. Прощены все твои ведомые и неведомые властям деяния по сей день. Они не получат ни твоего имущества, ни свободы: дом в Тупике ткача по-прежнему записан за тобой, как и вся сумма на твоем счету в Гринготтсе. Даже хогвартская пенсия, и та твоя. Теперь можешь сделать что-нибудь... – он криво усмехнулся - ...стóящее с остатком своей жалкой жизни. Работай над зельями. Напиши книгу. Читай лекции в университетах. Мне все равно... только живи. ВОТ как я плачу за верность. Я не убиваю людей, которые помогли мне в трудную минуту, даже если они не слишком приятны в общении, - сквозь зубы выдавил Поттер и ткнул пальцем в тюремное одеяние Северуса: – И не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки, когда это делают другие!<br/>
<br/>
Северус едва сдержал дрожь, когда грубая, дешевая ткань поползла по телу, набирая вес и плотность, превращаясь в обшитое собольим мехом подобие его лучшей учительской мантии. Он даже почувствовал уютно приникшую к правому запястью палочку.<br/>
<br/>
- Ты знаешь, что времени было слишком мало, - распрямляя невольно согнувшуюся под тяжестью одеяния спину, напомнил он. – Я не смог бы...<br/>
<br/>
- Мне все равно, почему, - отвернувшись, прошептал Поттер. – Они умирают. В больнице Святого Мунго их даже отказались принять. У Гермионы... – задохнувшись, он умолк и покачал головой. – Ты допустил это, Снейп. Ты даже не попытался их спасти. Я думаю, тебе это и в голову не пришло, - Поттер отошел к двери; новый прилив негодования придал его поступи величавости. – Да, я стер метку Вольдеморта и спас твою жизнь, и теперь между нами, черт возьми, все кончено. Вот и устраивай свое будущее, пока я смотрю, как умирают мои лучшие друзья.<br/>
<br/>
- Когда покончишь с театральными эффектами, - предложил Северус, скрестив руки на груди, - припомни, что, раз ты вытащил с того света меня, может, и с мистером Уизли и мисс Грейнджер удастся сделать то же самое.<br/>
<br/>
Поттер бросил на него взгляд через плечо – горячий, полный презрения, сверкающий краденой магией.<br/>
<br/>
- Я пытался, - ответил он. И аппарировал прочь с хлопком, похожим на ружейный выстрел посреди подземной тюрьмы.<br/>
<br/>
По соседним камерам прокатился ропот заключенных – Пожирателей, приговоренных к смерти.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~*~*~*~<br/>
~* Косой переулок *~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Шайка ревела; лица людей были красны от ярости, рты перекошены, а сапоги и кулаки мелькали с бешеной скоростью. Те, кто не мог дотянуться до объекта всеобщей ненависти, напирали и толкались, криками подбодряя счастливчиков впереди себя. Эти же были безжалостны: их глаза пылали праведным гневом овец, что жаждут мести, ибо лидеры-волки отказали им в желанной крови.</p>
  <p>Скорчившись на дне этой давки, Северус обхватил себя руками, чтобы защитить жизненно важные органы, и терпел. Теснота не позволяла ударам набрать губительную силу – не было места, чтобы занести ногу в тяжелом сапоге или взмахнуть палкой, - но даже и так ему здорово доставалось. Ругательства и крики давно растворились в гуле крови в ушах, стуке подбитых железом каблуков и взрывах боли, и толпа казалась до странного молчаливой – преглупая пантомима, где в актерах одни краснорожие шуты. Для танца моррис*1 не хватает лишь пары лент и скрипача... Кровь для полей перед новым посевом. Он посмеялся бы, кабы нашлись силы вдохнуть.</p>
  <p>На миг удары прекратились в ревущей, пульсирующей тишине. Он испытал одновременно облегчение, недоумение и недоверие. Увидев движущиеся губы, прочел по ним свой приговор и вновь уронил голову. Кто-то уже тащил веревку. Разумеется – ведь предателей в Англии вешают. Без всякого сомнения, теперь толпа ищет ножи, крюки и жаровни. Он отрешенно спросил себя, не явится ли с уличными бродягами Грим, учуяв кровь, пролитую его изломленным телом, которое Маги Света наверняка станут выставлять напоказ на всех углах Британии.</p>
  <p>«Живи», - приказывал Поттер. Будто это так просто.</p>
  <p>Грубые ладони подхватили Северуса с мостовой, где он свернулся окровавленным комком, и раскрыли, словно раковину. Туго стянули руки за спиной, запрокинули голову, стиснув волосы на затылке, обмотали вокруг шеи мантию; кругом теснились, не давая дышать.</p>
  <p>- Где теперь твой хваленый Темный лорд, паскуда? Зови его на помощь! – гаркнул на ухо один из мужчин, что тащили его к фонарю. Там уже болталась веревка – ровнехонько на уровне подбородка.</p>
  <p>Трагикомедия, значит.</p>
  <p>Сплюнув кровь, Северус попытался презрительно ухмыльнуться.</p>
  <p>- Обойдусь. Сколь веревочке не виться... - возможно, виной тому была увиденная петля. За шутку его ударили по голове. Кто-то еще завопил, что с Пожирателем пора разобраться – но сперва пусть помучается.</p>
  <p>- Тяжело... в мучении – легко... в раю, - еще один удар. У Северуса подогнулись колени. Теперь только руки державших его людей не давали упасть. От смеха болели ребра – интересно, обойдет ли потом толпу со шляпой в руке вздернувший его, чтобы собрать монеты за представление?</p>
  <p><em>«Меня никогда раньше не вешали.»</em> Так ведь говорят, верно? <em>«Не покажете, как это делается?»</em></p>
  <p>Петля растянулась, будто раззявившийся рот, и не успел он попросить о демонстрации, как веревка была уже у него на шее, а узел торчал под подбородком.</p>
  <p>Потом узел переместился на затылок, запутался в слипшихся от грязи и крови волосах. Северус старался напрячься, не в силах припомнить, отчего это важно, пока мужчины на другом конце веревки не рванули ее что было мочи, выдернув мостовую у него из-под ног. Но сломать ему шею им не удалось.</p>
  <p>
    <em>«Кто хочет, тот добьется».</em>
  </p>
  <p>Эта смерть ничем не напоминала предыдущую. Не было ни баюкающей отрешенности, ни заслуженного падения в невесомость – эта смерть пиналась и боролась. Она скрючивала его пальцы, в кровь разрывая ногтями горло в наивной попытке совладать с веревкой. Она пульсировала адреналином и взрывалась неожиданной, слепящей яростью.</p>
  <p>Магия вдруг прошила Северуса, будто молния; дугой – от залитой кровью головы до молотящих воздух ботинок и ниже, опаляя булыжники. На мгновенье его подхватило этим потоком – вгрызающаяся в горло веревка показалась пустяком, а объятая паникой толпа утратила свою чудовищность. Чертов свет поднялся выше, маня за собой. Северус бессильно покорился его власти и теперь мог лишь смотреть, как улица, толпа, веревка и фонарь расплываются в слепящем алом реве, почти напоминающем апплодисменты.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~*~*~<br/>
~* Нора *~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Он упал. Не на камни мостовой, не на головы теснящейся, воющей толпы. Он упал на дощатый, истоптанный, но безукоризненно чистый и пахнущий лимонным маслом и мастикой пол.</p>
  <p>Позади раздался женский вскрик и звон разбитой тарелки. Северус почувствовал, как ему на спину брызнул суп, но остался лежать, впившись пальцами в пол и наслаждаясь беспрепятственностью дыхания. Ему было все равно: что значит еще одно пятно среди плевков, крови, рвоты и слякоти на его мантии? Картине, которую он из себя сейчас представлял, для полноты не хватало только связки сосисок да голодного крокодила.</p>
  <p>- Великий Мерлин... Артур! Чарли! Гарри! Быстрее сюда! – от голоса Молли Уизли задрожали стропила.</p>
  <p><em>«Ну конечно... Ведь Панч*2 всегда выживает...»</em> Смех подступил к губам Северуса, будто кровь. Так же больно, но выплюнуть труднее.</p>
  <p>- Снейп? – теперь это был голос Поттера - нечеткий, хотя мальчишка явно находился почти рядом: пол под ухом Северуса вибрировал от приближающихся шагов. Последовали два глухих удара - тот опустился на колени, и Северус напрягся. – Боже мой, что случилось?</p>
  <p>Руки, стиснувшие плечи Северуса, напомнили ему о палках, камнях и каблуках сапог. Он съежился, но тут же понял, что боли нет. Его левая рука – та, что носила теперь знак Поттера – дрогнула, когда молодой человек отпустил ее. Нахмурившись, Поттер отстранился, позволив Северусу самостоятельно подняться с пола и таким образом сохранить остатки гордости.</p>
  <p>К тому времени, как Северус наконец смог встать, комната была полна Уизли: Молли крутилась рядом и кудахтала, словно наседка, Артур взволнованно рассматривал неожиданного гостя, а трое их отпрысков молчаливо толпились в дверном проеме. Дочь, взрослый сын – тот, что без шрамов, и близнец. Северус удивился было, отчего видит только одного, но тут же заметил и второго, белого как мел, недвижно лежащего на кровати под окном. Рон Уизли занимал кушетку в противоположном углу комнаты; лицо его было обмотано окровавленными бинтами, но сам он пребывал в сознании и явно внимательно прислушивался к происходящему.</p>
  <p>Вот оно – проклятие Беллатрикс, понял Северус: за то, что он не остановил ее, разъяренный Поттер проклял его самого, наделив еще одной жизнью. Зельевар закрыл глаза: на миг ему показалось, что, скрывшись от одной толпы, готовой расправиться с ним без суда, он попал в лапы к другой.</p>
  <p>- Снейп, - повторил Поттер. Северус поднял руку, и тот замер. Минуту назад она была сломана, эта рука – раздроблена чьими-то сапогами, когда его палочка откатилась по мостовой далеко в сторону. Но несмотря на это, сейчас, в мягком свете летнего корнуэлльского дня ладонь выглядела всего лишь грязной.</p>
  <p>- Слышу, - прохрипел Северус, подбирая полы разорванной мантии. – Но ответить не могу. Если только ты не позвал меня зачем-либо, Поттер, я не знаю, как и почему здесь появился.</p>
  <p>Ложь. Он знал – это знание сводило мышцы левого предплечья, витало в запахе волос Поттера (которые не мешало бы вымыть), притягивавшем, будто Связь по-прежнему владела его сознанием и силой влекла к Поттеру.</p>
  <p>Но ведь Связь прервалась с его смертью. Первой смертью. Это алая молния, метка Поттера, перенесла Северуса с угла Косого переулка в Нору – точь-в-точь как прежде выхватила его из объятий смерти на поле битвы. Поттер снова спас его, но коль скоро негодник этого не понял, информировать его в намерения Северуса не входило.</p>
  <p>Потянув за изодранный рукав мантии, Поттер нахмурился.</p>
  <p>- Где ты был? – глухо, тревожно спросил он. – Где это произошло?</p>
  <p>- Какая разница? – оттолкнув его руку, Северус покачнулся. – Назови любое место, где собираются волшебники, Поттер, и оно подойдет не хуже остальных!</p>
  <p>- Просто скажи мне, черт тебя подери! – Поттер тоже вскочил. – Почему тебя все время приходится тянуть за язык, гребаный...</p>
  <p>- ГАРРИ ДЖЕЙМС ПОТТЕР! – все вздрогнули, когда в спор вмешалась Молли. – Не вздумайте сквернословить в моем доме, молодой человек! У меня еще хватит сил вымыть ваш рот с мылом, - она окинула Северуса беспощадным взглядом, - и твой тоже – дайте только повод, уж я вам вмиг это докажу!</p>
  <p>- ЛАДНО! – заорал Поттер в ответ. – Я всего лишь хотел... – но, разглядев выражение ее лица, он запустил пальцы в непослушные вихры и умолк со вздохом. – Ладно, простите, Молли. Я... – он поглядел на Северуса и вновь заговорил тверже: - Пойду, выйду ненадолго. Остыну чуть-чуть. Скоро вернусь, хорошо? – не дожидаясь позволения, он протиснулся сквозь столпотворение в дверях и затопал вниз по ступенькам.</p>
  <p>- Вот и славно, - подытожила Молли, заклинанием избавляясь от пролитого супа и разбитой посуды. – Вы что тут застыли? Работы невпроворот! Чарли, ступай на кухню, добавь мяса и овощей в жаркое к ужину, - молодой человек без единого слова развернулся и исчез. – Фред, принеси-ка мне одну из отцовских мантий, - тот раскрыл рот, но мать подняла палочку: - И чтобы без глупостей, юноша!</p>
  <p>Бросив на Северуса полный ярости взгляд, он тоже удалился.</p>
  <p>– Джинни, оставь Гарри в покое, - осадила Молли дочь, направляющуюся к лестнице. – Пойди наполни для Северуса ванну, а я пока простирну его одежду.</p>
  <p>- Мама!</p>
  <p>- Джиневра!</p>
  <p>Артур кашлянул, но тут же перестал изображать смущение и крутанулся к выходу.</p>
  <p>- Я схожу с тобой, лапушка, - сказал он дочери. – А потом вместе поможем Чарли, - он робко улыбнулся Северусу и покинул комнату.</p>
  <p>- Так, - Северус остался один в эпицентре бурной деятельности Молли. – Давай сюда свою мантию, - она потянулась было к его рукаву, но Северус отпрянул – и тотчас обругал себя за это: на ее лице появилось жалостливое выражение. – Что ж, ты ведь и из ванной сможешь мне ее передать.</p>
  <p>Северус покачал головой и выпрямился.</p>
  <p>- Я не хочу причинять излишнего беспокойства, миссис Уизли, - тихо и ровно проговорил он. – Просто снабдите меня летным порошком, и я избавлю этот дом от своего...</p>
  <p>- Глупости, - взяв его за руку, она стойко вытерпела невольную дрожь, которую он не смог подавить, и потянула к двери. – В моем доме гостям всегда рады. По-другому мы не умеем.</p>
  <p>- Мам? – женщина застыла в дверях, полуобернувшись на слабый зов Рональда. – Мам, что случилось? Почему Снейп здесь? Куда ушел Гарри?</p>
  <p>- Тише, милый, - ласково шикнула Молли, бездумно водя большим пальцем по локтю Северуса. – Профессор Снейп немного отдохнет, а потом мы попросим его взглянуть на твои ожоги. Вдруг он припомнит что-нибудь, о чем в больнице Святого Мунго не подумали.</p>
  <p>Северус оценил ее находчивость и почувствовал странную благодарность за неожиданный шанс избежать роли попрошайки. Кивнув, он расслабился и позволил Молли поудобнее перехватить себя за руку.</p>
  <p>- Сначала Гер... Гермиону... – вот все, что смог выговорить Рон.</p>
  <p>- Мисс Грейнджер здесь? – шепотом спросил Северус, пока Молли вела его по коридору на шум льющейся воды.</p>
  <p>Она кивнула.</p>
  <p>- В комнате Джинни – той, что дальше всех. Пришлось отделить ее от других. Она не переставала кричать... и проклятия прогрессировали намного быстрее, когда они лежали рядом, - Молли отворила дверь в тесную, наполненную паром ванную с покатым потолком.</p>
  <p>- Стало быть, очаг – она, - задумчиво протянул Северус, следуя за ней и уже принимаясь за решение задачи. – Все равно нужно просмотреть отчеты целителей. У вас есть?</p>
  <p>- Нет, я... – женщина осеклась, - ... я сейчас же аппарирую за ними, - она шмыгнула носом и подняла на него полные слез глаза. – Спасибо, Северус. Если ты сможешь хоть что-нибудь для них сделать...</p>
  <p>Он отшатнулся, нервничая при мысли, что она попытается его обнять, но Молли лишь плаксиво улыбнулась и указала на груду полотенец и аккуратно сложенную мантию на шкафчике у мойки.</p>
  <p>- Когда будешь готов, передай мне свои вещи, - с этими словами она его покинула.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~*~*~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Половина спальни близнецов была превращена в походную лабораторию и, внимательно осмотрев троих инвалидов (чему изрядно мешала его несовместимость с любой палочкой в Норе), Снейп там и уединился. Из Фреда Уизли вышел компетентный, хоть и угрюмый, ассистент; не прошло и часа, как мрачные взгляды и молчаливость парня сменились вопросами.</p>
  <p>- Почему пострадал Джордж? – спросил он, помешивая серебристую мазь от ожогов в медном котле. – Если вы верно угадали насчет проклятия Лестранг, я могу понять, отчего оно ударило в Рона, но...</p>
  <p>Северус подавил желание возвести очи горе. Как вышло, что мальчишка, способный закончить за своего близнеца любое предложение, не заметил пылких чувств к зазнайке, которых тот почти не скрывал?</p>
  <p>- Я не могу объяснить вам, мистер Уизли, - ответил он, снова чувствуя потребность прокашляться – в горле, недавно познакомившемся с веревкой, до сих пор першило. – Скажу лишь, что проклятие, поразившее ваших братьев, совершенно одинаковым способом связывает их с мисс Грейнджер.</p>
  <p>- Но его даже не было рядом, когда их прокляли! Да и проклятия эти вовсе не похожи. У Рона...</p>
  <p>- Ожоги Рональда прогрессируют по печальному совпадению. Проклятие усугубляет уже наличествующие повреждения, коих у вашего близнеца нет, - Северус холодно взглянул на расстроенного юношу, дорезал маслянистых слизней и бросил их в состав. – Вы же наблюдали за отцом, когда тот ставил им диагноз, и результаты магического сканирования видели. Неспособность понять результат не делает его ошибочным.</p>
  <p>Яростный румянец затопил веснушки юноши.</p>
  <p>- Вы всем этим, черт побери, наслаждаетесь! - он в сердцах с силой ударил черпаком о бок котла.</p>
  <p>- Наслаждаюсь? – Северус положил нож на доску с глухим стуком. Ничего похожего на крик. Ничего напоминающего гнев. Он безмятежно перехватил горящий взгляд Фреда и не отводил глаз, пока парень, чертыхнувшись, не потупился. – Лишая молодую ведьму магии, чтобы та не убила двух людей, которые эту ведьму любят? Поверьте, я наслаждаюсь этим не больше вашего, мистер Уизли.</p>
  <p>Фред выронил черпак, развернулся и уже готов был вылететь за дверь, но Северус цепко ухватил его за локоть.</p>
  <p>- Все, что случилось, делалось не вам назло, - прошипел он в заалевшее ухо. – И не ради того, чтобы подыскать мне занятие. Это всего лишь избранный Беллатрикс Лестранг способ заставить Гарри Поттера хорошенько помучиться, - Фред попытался вырваться, но Северус держал крепко. – Вы можете помочь мне исправить ситуацию, пока еще не поздно, но, прежде чем сделать хоть шаг, зарубите на носу: я уже поплатился за то, что вовремя не разгадал ее планы. Собственной жизнью. В буквальном смысле. Повторно взваливать на себя вину исключительно ради вашего комфорта я не намерен. Вы меня понимаете, мистер Уизли?</p>
  <p>Фред смотрел прямо перед собой, словно собирался взглядом выжечь в стене дыру. Ненависть и отчаяние жаркими волнами исходили от него, но несколько мгновений спустя юноша ответил резким кивком. Выпустив его руку, Северус отступил, лишь сейчас чувствуя, как бешено бьется сердце, как туго и ломко натянуты нервы. И все это из-за стычки с одним-единственным долговязым Уизли! Какой стыд!</p>
  <p>Кашлянув, Северус вернулся к бурлящему котлу. Фред продолжал стоять посреди комнаты, словно ожидал гласа свыше, а может, и приказа. Северус как раз собирался отослать его прочь, когда дверь распахнулась и на пороге возник Поттер.</p>
  <p>Он успел вымыть – но не высушить – волосы и сменил несуразную маггловскую одежду на нормальную мантию и приличные ботинки. Свежий зимний ветер сбрызнул его щеки румянцем; на руках, с трудом удерживающих поднос с чайным набором и тарелкой пирожных, все еще были квиддичные перчатки.</p>
  <p>- Молли велела отнести все это вам...</p>
  <p>- Спасибо, Гарри, - преувеличенно-весело перебил Фред, скользнув мимо мальчишки за дверь, - я на кухне поем, - не успел Поттер и рта раскрыть, как он уже с грохотом сбежал по ступенькам. Достойное отступление, которому позавидовал даже Северус.</p>
  <p>Поттер обернулся к нему, вскинув брови.</p>
  <p>- Что ты с ним сделал? – спросил он, ставя поднос на единственное пустое место посреди захламленного рабочего стола.</p>
  <p>Северус стиснул кулаки. Вонзил ногти в ладони.</p>
  <p>- Сделал? С ним? Я всего лишь выяснил, отчего его братья не поддаются лечению колдомедицины. Смею предположить, он никогда мне этого не простит!</p>
  <p>- Ему просто страшно, - проговорил Поттер, в то время как Северус, подобрав брошенный Фредом черпак, стал помешивать зелье. – Двое из его брать...</p>
  <p>- А еще ему чрезвычайно жаль себя, и мое сочувствие здесь ни к чему, - прервал Северус. Ему хотелось, чтобы Поттер ушел. Мерлин, как ему этого хотелось! Пристальный взгляд честных зеленых глаз ранил больнее сапог и пощечин, а хранимая мальчишкой тишина давила сильнее веревки. Куда он уходил? Чем, черт возьми, занимался, если счел нужным облачиться в одеяние мага, которое никогда не надевал по собственному желанию?</p>
  <p>Усилием воли Северус заставил себя сдержать дрожь, когда Поттер, звякая чайником, налил им обоим чаю. Приготовив напиток именно так, как любил Северус - без сахара, но с щедрой порцией молока, он осторожно придвинул к нему чашку. Издержки года тайных встреч: они чаевничали, когда не было времени поесть, когда слова, идеи и надежды теряли смысл, а ссоры лишь пробуждали Связь и толкали их, упрямящихся, в гневные объятия друг друга. Чай. Спасение от самих себя.</p>
  <p>Северус сделал вид, что не видит подношения.</p>
  <p>- Ты что-то хотел, Поттер? – с горечью осведомился он.</p>
  <p>Глаза Поттера сверкнули, а полные губы сжались добела. Впрочем, несмотря на желание огрызнуться в ответ, он глубоко вдохнул и проглотил застрявшие в горле слова. Северус ненавидел то, как хорошо мальчишка владел собой.</p>
  <p>- Молли мне рассказала, - с опаской произнес Поттер. – О проклятии. Что ты разобрался, как...</p>
  <p>- Не вздумай!</p>
  <p>- Я не собирался тебя благодарить, - растерянно пробормотал Поттер.</p>
  <p>- Знаю, - выдавил Северус. – И не нужно.</p>
  <p>- Но...</p>
  <p>- Я СДЕЛАЛ ЭТО НЕ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ! – черпак отлетел прочь. Мазь от ожогов перечеркнула изумленные лица игроков квиддичной команды серебряной дугой. – Не для тебя принял эту проклятую Связь, не для тебя рисковал жизнью, чтобы найти и обезвредить пять хоркраксов, - Северус обогнул стол, сжав кулаки так сильно, что они почти перестали дрожать. – Я и умер не для тебя, хотя именно для успокоения твоей совести, видимо, живу сейчас...</p>
  <p>- Ну, знаешь, - прорычал Поттер, уперев руки в бока и выпячивая подбородок, - я всего лишь сказал...</p>
  <p>- И я ОТНЮДЬ не тебе на радость планирую уничтожить последние крупицы магии в Гермионе Грейнджер!</p>
  <p>При этих словах Поттер, наконец, вздрогнул.</p>
  <p>- Последние крупицы, - повторил он, резко отшатываясь, и без сил опустился на постель. – Значит, ты... Неужели все-таки придется...</p>
  <p>- Она родилась среди магглов, Поттер. К тому же, она из категории девиц, справляющихся с любыми трудностями. Ей не нужна магия, чтобы показать себя с лучшей стороны, - Северус потянулся за своей палочкой, но тут же зажмурился, вспоминая хруст, с которым чей-то сапог раздробил его ладонь еще сегодня утром. Не может быть, чтобы сломанными оказались только пальцы... Отогнав эту мысль, он закатал длинные рукава воскресной мантии Артура Уизли и вручную снял котел с огня.</p>
  <p>Обернувшись, Северус поймал пристальный, задумчивый взгляд Поттера. Сейчас посыпятся обвинения. Пожиратель смерти. Враг магглорожденных. Убийца. Где теперь твой чертов Темный лорд?</p>
  <p>- Ты ее спросил, верно? – Северус удивился не столько вопросу, сколько ровному голосу Поттера. – Ты же говорил с ней об этом, и рассказал, что ее магия убивает Рона с Джорджем, и она согласилась, ведь так?</p>
  <p>Северус раздраженно воззрился на него.</p>
  <p>- Как ни досаждала мне временами мисс Грейнджер, я вовсе...</p>
  <p>- Да или нет, Снейп, - сквозь сжатые зубы выдавил Поттер. – Ответь только - да или нет. Прошу тебя.</p>
  <p>Северус сделал шумный, свистящий вдох. Потом еще один. Потом указал на распахнутую дверь.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div><p>- Уходи, - но Поттер по-прежнему сидел, а уголок его рта неудержимо полз кверху. За одно это Северусу захотелось сграбастать его за шиворот и спустить с лестницы. – Я сказал УХОДИ! – голос его сорвался в крик. Слабый шум, доносившийся с нижнего этажа, прекратился.</p><p>Поттер поднялся, умиротворяюще выставив ладони.</p><p>- Послушай, я знаю, что ты нам помогаешь, и просто хочу...</p><p>- МНЕ БЕЗРАЗЛИЧНО, ЧЕГО ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ! – в окнах зазвенели стекла. Поттер взвизгнул, когда Северус, в два шага пересекший комнату, схватил его за грудки. – Ты обрек меня на эту жизнь, будь ты проклят! Сначала купил с потрохами на торгах Уизенгамота, а потом скормил...</p><p>- Знаю, - ладони Поттера легли на его собственные, неожиданно нежно накрыли дрожащие пальцы. – Я уже говорил с аврорами. И рапорт о сегодняшнем происшествии читал. Я даже подал жа...</p><p>Северус с силой тряхнул его. Выбор был невелик: либо трясти, либо швырнуть на пол.</p><p>- У меня много дел, Поттер, - прошептал он, когда мальчишка снова умолк. – И нет времени на твои вопросы, вмешательство, благодарность и защиту, - Поттер вздрогнул, услышав, с каким презрением прозвучало последнее слово, - и на твои бессмысленные извинения его тоже нет! – Северус с силой оттолкнул его от себя.</p><p>Поттер и не думал падать. Вместо этого он долго безмолвно смотрел на Северуса. Уизли один за другим обеспокоенно совали головы в дверь, привлеченные устроенной сценой. Наконец Поттер полез в карман и вытащил палочку из эбенового дерева, что взывала к душе Северуса, словно возлюбленная. Родная.</p><p>Когда Поттер, толкнув его плечом, протиснулся к столу и положил палочку около ножа, у Северуса свело дыханье. В дверях кто-то шумно ахнул. Оттуда же послышалось фырканье.</p><p>- С нею дело пойдет быстрее, - беспечно пожав плечами, сказал Поттер. – Вот если бы ты еще научился по-человечески реагировать на благодарность за свои подвиги, а не бросать ее людям в лицо... – оторвавшись от созерцания палочки, Северус в ярости взглянул на него, но Поттер лишь широко ухмыльнулся. – Никогда ведь не знаешь – вдруг люди вспомнят, что ты не просто бывший Пожиратель, и в следующий раз, когда тебе захочется заглянуть в Косой переулок, банде маньяков не придет в голову тебя вздернуть.</p><p>- Гарри, - тихо, ошеломленно запротестовал Артур. В руках он сжимал одежду Северуса – выстиранную, починенную и, зная Молли, наверняка даже отутюженную, - о которой явно позабыл.</p><p>- Возможно, - перебил его Северус. – А если бы я умер, будучи смертельно ранен, наша беседа имела бы исключительно философский характер.</p><p>- Пф! Не за что, - парировал Поттер, протиснулся сквозь толпу и зашагал вниз по ступенькам.</p><p>Вся рыжая ватага отправилась за своим героем – кроме Артура; молча стоя в дверях, он смотрел, как Северус с благоговением поднимает палочку. Тому с огромным трудом удалось сдержать дрожь, когда знакомая магия пронизала тело.</p><p>- Ужин через час, - кашлянул Артур несколько секунд спустя. – Мы будем рады, если ты... – он вспыхнул, но оставил попытки убедить Северуса, когда тот бросил на него гневный взгляд. – Останься и поешь с нами. Пожалуйста. Я знаю, что ты не слишком ценишь наше общество, но... если ты окажешься прав насчет проклятия Лестранг, то спасешь моих мальчиков, а с ними и Гермиону. Видишь ли, когда в больнице Святого Мунго велели забрать их домой, мы потеряли всякую надежду, - он мазнул ладонью по глазам и, бочком вдвинувшись в комнату, положил стопку одежды на кровать. – Молли утверждает, что позволить тебе уйти, не поужинав, по меньшей мере невежливо. Я с ней согласен. Останешься?</p><p>Северус в раздумье смотрел на черную шерсть и льняное белье. Гораздо быстрее было бы сварить зелье Грейнджер в Тупике ткача. Да и Поттера там не будет. В тишине, которую Поттер – теперь, когда война окончилась, Вольдеморт мертв, а хоркраксы уничтожены – не посмеет преступить. Там он останется один на один со своими зельями – и воспоминаниями.</p><p>Он тоже кашлянул, искоса глядя на Артура.</p><p>- Не слишком-то это благоразумно – звать Пожирателя смерти на семейную трапезу...</p><p>Хозяин дома и не думал прятать усмешку.</p><p>- Тогда, если знаешь таких, передай, чтоб оставались дома, - ответил он, направляясь к лестнице. – Здесь им не очень-то обрадуются. Я скажу Молли, чтобы приготовила тебе место.</p><p>Уизли вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. Северус долго смотрел на облупленную краску, но подходящее высказывание по поводу гриффиндорской глупости не приходило на ум, и он принялся за очередное зелье.</p><p>--------<br/>
1 Танцы "моррис" - старинные английские танцы, исполнявшиеся некогда также в костюмах героев народных баллад о Робине Гуде.<br/>
2 Панч - английский кукольный народный герой, в других странах известный как Петрушка, Пульчинелла, Полишинель, Гансвурст. Крокодил и связка сосисок – атрибуты одной из написанных для него сценок.</p></div><div><p>~*~*~*~<br/>
~* Годрикова пустошь *~</p><p> </p><p>
      <em>«Снейп».</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>«Нет... нет... нет...»</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>«Снейп, впусти меня».</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>«Нет... нет... нет... оставь меня в покое...»</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>«Ш-ш. Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Впусти меня. Это я, Гарри. Поттер. Все хорошо».</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>«Уходи... пожалуйста...»</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>«Ты противишься лечению, Снейп. Они больше ничего тебе не сделают. Круцио прекратились. Мне нужно войти. Ты же знаешь – я не причиню тебе вреда».</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>«Нет... нет... нет... нет, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!»</em>
    </p><p>По стенам бежали трещины. Алое пламя струилось сквозь бреши. Он отвернулся, ныряя в бездну, но тотчас ощутил, что его покачивает – медленно, нежно. Почувствовал касание, не несущее боли. Услышал звук – то ли стон, то ли хрип, повторяющийся снова и снова. Неужели это он издает его?</p><p>Он закрыл глаза. Прикосновения стали настойчивее, а свет – ярче. Стены его убежища осыпались песком. Снаружи доносился частый стук его сердца.</p><p>
      <em>«Тише. Успокойся... успокойся... Отпусти себя».</em>
    </p><p>Стало светлее. Громче. То было его дыхание: на крики сил уже не осталось.</p><p><em>«Вот так. Вот так, осел ты упрямый... а теперь раскройся. То-то же...»</em> - и не спрятаться от этого голоса. Не укрыться от плавного, уверенного толчка, которым Поттер непринужденно проник в его мысли.</p><p>Вторжение заставило сжаться, но приступ агонии, от которого он отгородился, прошел вместе с сумраком, оставив позади лишь кисловатый запах да призрачный гул утихающего эха. Все глубже проникал Поттер – жаркий, живой, сильный и скорбный, - сметая обломки темницы Северуса, обвиваясь вокруг его души, будто огромная алая змея.</p><p>«<em>Не бойся. Я с тобой</em>», - заверил Поттер, и Северус наконец сдался, выпустил воспоминания о боли, позволяя этому нежному проникновению увлечь его во взрыве неожиданного, слепящего наслаждения. Он застонал, откидываясь в объятия Поттера, принимая решительные, настойчивые ласки, с которыми из его члена выплескивались последние капли Круциатуса.</p><p>- Ш-ш, ш-ш, ш-ш, - шептал Поттер, раскачиваясь вместе с ним, пока дыхание Северуса не выровнялось, а целебные чары не принялись за работу над истерзанной плотью. – Все уже позади. Все кончено.</p><p>- Нет, - удалось прохрипеть Северусу. – Не все.</p><p>Сняв руку с его члена, Поттер замер. Стукнула упавшая палочка, когда он сотворил влажное, теплое полотенце. Северус закашлялся, не сумев рассмеяться. Очищение без магии, стимуляция плоти как уговор к содействию в применении легилименции – без всякого сомнения, у Поттера в кладовых даже нашлись необходимые зелья. Год назад мальчишка подсмотрел этот ритуал в думосборе, где Северус хранил воспоминания, с которыми не мог показаться у Темного Лорда. Медвежья услуга.</p><p>- Ага, скажи спасибо, что я это сделал, - имел наглость ответить Поттер, бережно укутывая Северуса в одеяло и левитируя его с пола. – По крайней мере одна живая душа знает, как лечить тебя от последствий Круциатуса.</p><p>- Убирайся! – простонал Северус; он был слишком шокирован, чтобы настаивать, но бесстыдство мальчишки привело его в ярость.</p><p>- Еще минуту, - стиснув зубы, мрачно процедил Поттер. – Кто это сде...</p><p>- Ты не имеешь права! Убирайся! – в напрасных попытках освободиться Северус едва не лишился головы, когда Поттер вносил его в просторную, изысканно отделанную ванную.</p><p>- Сколько же это может продолжаться! – крик Поттера рикошетом отскакивал от дорогого кафеля. – Это они не имеют права! И если ты ни черта мне не расскажешь, я...</p><p>Какой прок отпираться? Поттер всегда их находил. Всегда заставлял платить, кем бы ни был виновный. Мальчонка-шлюха с черными волосами и вороватым блеском в глазах, который ударил Северуса ножом, сперва отсосав ему в темном переулке Хогсмида. Безликий аврор, выстреливший в него беззвучной «Авадой» на оживленной лондонской улице. Водитель грузовика. Поттер даже разыскал каждого из бандитов той шайки, что повесила Снейпа в первый же день возвращения в магическое общество. Поттер выслеживал всех. И всех заставлял платить способами, тщательно от Северуса скрываемыми. Единственный ребенок. Разбалованный наглец. Не смог утерпеть, что другие играют с его игрушкой...</p><p>Северус потянулся – лежать в шерстяном коконе было больно и неудобно. Он слабо поманил Поттера к себе, и тот послушно нагнулся.</p><p>Как раз настолько, чтобы Северуса вырвало прямо на него.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Северус намеревался с максимальной выгодой воспользоваться уходом Поттера и как следует вымыться. После опять начнутся вопросы: где и чем он занимался, как умудрился попасть в руки людям, имеющим полное право желать ему смерти, – и Северус планировал готовиться к ним как можно дольше. Кроме того, тяжелая дубовая дверь была снабжена замком, а ванны, в которой удавалось полностью распрямить ноги, он не видал с тех пор, как покинул Хогвартс. Уж в такой-то малости Поттер ему наверняка не откажет.</p><p>На правильную магическую ванную это нагромождение кремовых, золотых и белых тонов почти не походило. Зеркала, пусть и внушительных размеров, абсолютно безмолвно копировали его движения. Унитаз опорожнялся не самостоятельно, а с помощью расположенной вверху кнопки. Ванну наполняли только два крана, от которых нельзя было добиться ничего, кроме струй воды до смешного несопоставимой температуры. Северус обнаружил согревающие чары на паре кафельных плит, а также пузырящиеся, очищающие и (Мерлин правый!) вибрирующие заклинания, но не нашел ни самотрущих мочалок, ни самоополаскивающихся щеток, а массивный борт, который всякий уважающий себя волшебник отводит для масел и мазей, был погребен под гигантской коллекцией отвратительно жизнерадостных резиновых уток.</p><p>Только Поттер мог до такой степени пренебречь приличиями.</p><p>И все-таки, несмотря на отсутствие даже простейших магических удобств, комната казалась излишне роскошной. Пол был выложен мрамором; колонны из того же камня подпирали своды потолка, не сочетающегося цветом с прочим убранством. Лампы горели чересчур ярко. Полотенца лежали огромными мохнатыми холмами, а ковры вполне могли сойти за персидские. Зеркала в крикливых золоченых рамах теснились по стенам и отражали видную из окна широкую полосу заляпанного грязью двора. По предположению Северуса, там должен был раскинуться сад, - когда строители перестанут по нему топтаться.</p><p>Впрочем, главная ванная отреставрированного дома в Годриковой пустоши явно не выглядела делом рук Поттера. Северус шесть лет обучал мальчишку, еще год прожил, порабощенный его волей, и досконально изучил все его ограниченные мыслишки. Подобное хвастовство не было присуще Поттеру – то немногое, что он считал ценным, больших денег не стоило и хранилось из сентиментальности. При всем своем тщеславии «золотой мальчик» никогда не был материалистом.</p><p>О том, что дом является его собственностью, свидетельствовали маггловские бытовые услуги на месте магических – кажется, Поттер всегда побаивался, что когда-нибудь ему снова придется жить без магии, - но за экстравагантную отделку интерьера нес ответственность не он. На всей этой чрезмерной пышности лежала печать женщины, выросшей в бедности и теперь желавшей вознаградить себя за былые лишения. Женщины с неуклюжим, склонным к преувеличению вкусом нищего ребенка, решившей доказать, что может позволить себе все лучшее лишь потому, что прежде была вынуждена обходиться малым.</p><p>Северус вытянул затычку – вода закружилась, сбегая в сток – и задумался о том, насколько все-таки мисс Уизли повлияла на перестройку этого жилища. Мельком видев дом и раньше – проклятие Поттера уже приносило его сюда, - он понял, что теперь здание стало выше: три этажа вместо двух, которые Джеймс Поттер возвел, чтобы спрятать свою жену и отпрыска. Вне всякого сомнения, девчонка планирует поселить здесь многочисленный выводок, взяв за пример скорость, с которой размножались ее родители.</p><p>У Поттера в спальне Северус отыскал свою мантию; та была аккуратно свернута и лежала поверх цветастого атласного покрывала. Как и ванную, спальню мальчишки он видел впервые – впрочем, эту комнату стоило назвать будуаром, учитывая, сколько в ней обнаружилось кружев и букетиков. Ни одна деталь обстановки не принадлежала Поттеру, не считая пары кед у двери и носка, одиноко свисающего из корзины для грязного белья. Удивительно, до чего придирчивая в вопросах спальной меблировки барышня выросла из сорванца Джиневры Уизли. Северус почти пожалел Поттера: тому каждое утро приходилось просыпаться в обшитой кружевами клумбе. Хотя, что поделаешь - судьбу для себя (как, впрочем, и для Северуса) он выбрал сам, и, по большому счету, жалости не заслуживал.</p><p>Одевался Северус торопливо - даже грядущий допрос начал казаться ему привлекательней, чем секундное промедление в Покоях Принцессы.</p><p>- ...нарочно это делает! – громкий женский голос, истекающий ядом, заглушил треск пламени. Северус замер на лестнице и прислушался. – Неужели ты не видишь? Это уже пятый случай, Гарри! Он постоянно сваливается тебе на голову из ниоткуда, а ты каждый раз все бросаешь и...</p><p>- Джин, ты же его видела! – в ответе Поттера слышалась мольба. – В последний раз он едва дышал. Как можно предположить, будто он...</p><p>- Прямо посреди <em>спальни</em>, Гарри!</p><p>- Он не виноват, Джинни! Он <em>умирал</em>, черт возьми! – беспощадно прервал жалобы невесты Поттер. Стряхнув мимолетное недоумение, Северус усмехнулся и представил себе, чем занималась эта парочка, когда очередная передряга вырвала его из цепких лап смерти и принесла к ноге хозяина.</p><p>- О чем и речь, - помолчав, отозвалась девчонка. – Он хочет умереть. Потому это и повторяется.</p><p>Разумеется, она была не права. Тщету самоубийства, как активного, так и пассивного, Северус осознал после первого же знакомства с эффектом от заклятия Поттера и встречи с шайкой из Косого переулка. Он нахмурился. Неужели безмозглая девица ожидает, что он безвылазно проторчит в Тупике ткача до конца своих дней? Некоторые покупки не доставляются ни совой, ни портключом, ни каминной сетью. За определенными вещами человеку все-таки приходится выходить из дому. Но наверняка опасности, подстерегавшие его в таких случаях, у чертовых гриффиндорцев принято считать рядовым неудобством.</p><p>- Джин, прекрати, - вздохнул Поттер. Северус почти видел, как он подталкивает очки повыше, чтобы сжать пальцами переносицу – мальчишка перенял у него эту привычку за год Связи, и теперь не уставал демонстрировать. – Ничего подобного. Если бы он хотел умереть, такое происходило бы гораздо чаще, чем пять раз за три месяца. У него нет власти над моим заклинанием. Оно завязано на обете: приносит Снейпа ко мне, когда он на волосок от смерти. И не его вина, что люди слишком злопамятны и не верят моим словам о том, как он помог убить Вольдеморта. Министерство держит все разбирательства над остальными Пожирателями в тайне, вот у народа и нет других козлов отпущения. Это министерство во всем виновато, а не он.</p><p>- АХ, ТАК, - заорала Уизли, - тогда иди и заставь свое проклятое министерство все ИСПРАВИТЬ!</p><p>- Джинни, я не могу...</p><p>- Гарри Поттер, во время войны я согласилась на твой идиотский план. Я молчала, пока ты делал то, что «нужно было сделать» - даже позволила тебе целый год спать с ним и не сказала ни слова поперек, верно?</p><p>Северус ухмыльнулся. Он часто спрашивал себя, как Поттеру удалось примирить семейство Уизли с их Связью. Сперва он подозревал, что мальчишка держал их в неведении, пока для возражений не стало слишком поздно, но заклинания, которыми он сыпал, появившись той ночью в Тупике ткача с ультиматумом, заставляли усомниться в этом. Ни у кого, кроме Грейнджер, не хватило бы усидчивости, чтобы отыскать подобные чары, не говоря уже о терпении, необходимом для разжевывания их Поттеру. Когда Северус спас девчонку от проклятия Беллатрикс, лишив гриффиндорку магии в обмен на возможность говорить, эти догадки подтвердились. Они знали обо всем. И, похоже, задуманное нравилось им не больше, чем Северусу.</p><p>- Черт возьми, Джинни, я рассказывал тебе, для чего так сделал! Снейп мог помочь мне найти хоркраксы, но я нипочем не заслужил бы его доверия без Связи.</p><p>Странно было слышать, как именно Поттер предпочитает расставлять местоимения.</p><p>- Но ведь ты обещал...</p><p>- А еще я рассказывал тебе, каково это! – послышалось гневное шарканье. Должно быть, Поттер шагал взад и вперед по каменным плитам у камина. – Вступив в Связь, мы вовсе не перестали ненавидеть друг друга. Целый год он дразнил и оскорблял меня, унижал моих друзей и близких при каждом удобном случае, орал по любому поводу и обвинял, даже если я был ни при чем. Целый год, Джин, как один бесконечный урок зелий пополам с отработкой, даже после секса ни черта не менялось. Мы оба вздохнули с облегчением, сняв эти проклятые ошейники!</p></div><div><p>И все-таки кое-что изменилось, рассуждал Северус. Оба негодовали, когда Связь подавляла праведный гнев слепой, грубой страстью: каждый ненавидел потерю власти над собой, жадные касания, не терпящую отлагательств нужду, что сводила любые диспуты к одинаковой развязке. Позднее оказывалось, что гнев и споры катятся в тартарары – как и гордость, которой им обоим было не занимать. Изнуренные, покрытые грязью той поверхности, куда им случалось упасть во время внезапно возникшего притяжения, забрызганные доказательством своей преобразованной ненависти, позднее они частенько с трудом смотрели друг другу в глаза; порой это и вовсе было невозможно. И Северус, и Поттер прилагали все усилия, чтобы не доводить друг друга до белого каления, а коль уж случалось впасть в ярость, не принимать вызова – особенно когда выяснили, почему все происходит именно так.</p><p>- Ты говорил, что после войны это закончится, - не сдавалась Уизли. – Ты обещал, что избавишься от него, Гарри, и мы никогда его больше не увидим. Ты дал мне слово.</p><p>- Что ты предлагаешь, Джин? Хочешь, чтобы в следующий раз я просто стоял поблизости и смотрел, как он умирает? Позволил ему истечь кровью, если он объявится здесь с ножом в груди? Или сидел и пил чай, пока «Круциатус» плавит ему мозги?</p><p>На это Северус был готов согласиться, хоть и знал, что его желания не играют роли. Мальчишка не умеет отпускать людей на покой. Ни его, ни Уизли, ни Дамблдора, ни Блэка, ни своих родителей. Никого. Он бы и Волдеморта оставил в живых, если бы того могло остановить что-то помимо смерти. Поттер копил жизни вместо сувениров, заклинаний или денег. Это было ясно каждому, кто знал его хоть немного.</p><p>- Вовсе я не то хотела сказать...</p><p>- Тогда что, Джин? Потому что сдается мне, что по-твоему, Снейпа вполне можно прикончить, потому что он тебе мешает!</p><p>- Я хочу сказать, что, может, его вовсе не стоило спасать, если теперь приходится ждать такого! – Северус представил ее лицо, раскрасневшееся и усыпанное веснушками. Странно, что Уизли так много кричат, учитывая, какими непривлекательными их это делает.</p><p>- Может, и не стоило, - вполголоса согласился Поттер. Северус выслушал это признание с изумлением. – Но я его спас. Сохранил ему жизнь, и теперь я за нее в ответе. Так вышло, и теперь неважно, кто чего хочет. Он рад этому не больше моего и все-таки переносится ко мне всякий раз, когда рядом опасность, а я делаю все возможное, чтобы он выжил, но ничего другого между нами нет. Ни секса, ни Связи, которая к нему толкает. Ни думосбора, где путаются наши воспоминания, ни легилименции.</p><p>В ответ на заявление Поттера Снейп вздрогнул, словно вновь ощутил на члене мозолистую ладонь, сжимавшую его еще так недавно. Значит, и это мальчишка считал жалостью?</p><p>- Тогда что есть, Гарри? – выпалила Уизли.</p><p>Вопрос был резонным. У Поттера не нашлось ответа, и тишина сгущалась до тех пор, пока камин не ухнул, оповещая об окончании разговора. Поттер тихо, но яростно выругался.</p><p>- Стало быть, я тебе мешаю? – Северус преодолел последние четыре ступеньки и, обогнув угол, вошел в гостиную.</p><p>Поттер, стоящий на коленях у огня, выглядел не испуганным, но смущенным.</p><p>- Подслушиваешь у дверей, Снейп?</p><p>- Как все шпионы, - ответил он. – Привычка такая.</p><p>На столике у камина под согревающими чарами дымился чай. Две чашки. Сахара не было. Палочка Снейпа лежала у той чашки, что справа – ну конечно. Поттер всегда знал, где ее найти, куда бы она ни закатилась, когда заклятие вступало в силу. Северус не коснулся ее.</p><p>– Сколько еще раз ты собираешься латать подбитого пса, прежде чем отправить его в конуру и сказать себе, что делаешь это для его же пользы?</p><p>Лицо Поттера потемнело; он поднялся, резко отряхнув брюки на коленях.</p><p>- Все зависит от того, когда ты начнешь заботиться о себе должным образом. Я знаю, что ты не склонен к суициду, но и осторожности не проявляешь! Ты знаешь больше охранных чар, защитных заклинаний и шпионских трюков, чем кто-либо другой. Отчего же ты ими не пользуешься? А если пользуешься, то недостаточно эффективно.</p><p>- Вот оно что. Значит, это такая месть - подарить мне существование, полное нескончаемой паранойи? – Северус пересек комнату, чувствуя, как бушует гнев в душе. – Хочешь, чтобы я боялся, мучился, озирался через плечо везде, куда ни пойду? Нет, Поттер, такую жизнь я уже прожил, и она не стоит спасения!</p><p>- Ничего подобного! – прорычал Поттер, выпятив подбородок и сверкая глазами. – Я спас тебя не для того, чтобы наказать, черт возьми! – Северус лишь смотрел на него, пока мальчишка, покраснев, не отвел глаза. – Ладно, тогда я этого хотел, но ведь так неправильно! Я был не в себе, и не подумал...</p><p>- Надо же...</p><p>- ЗАТКНИСЬ! – вскинул руку Поттер. Каждый неприкрепленный к полу предмет в доме заходил ходуном. Северус не отступил, глядя, как юный герой осторожно сглатывает застрявший в горле ком в попытке успокоиться. – Я поступил верно. Когда спас тебя, - сделав глубокий вдох, продолжил мальчишка. – Просто причины сделать это у меня тогда были неправильные. Ты не заслуживал смерти за свои поступки. Дамблдора ты убил из милосердия. И в том, что Беллатрикс сделала с Роном и Гермионой, ты тоже не виноват.</p><p>- Как насчет того, что я отнес услышанное пророчество Темному Лорду? – напомнил Северус. – Нарисовал на твоей спине мишень и подвел итог мирской суете жизни твоих родителей?</p><p>Поттер сузил на миг вспыхнувшие ненавистью глаза, но тут же покачал головой.</p><p>- Я сбился, пытаясь сосчитать, сколько раз за прошлый год в тебя запускали круциатусом, Снейп. И они ведь и другими проклятиями пользовались, я знаю, не говоря уже обо всем, что ты вытерпел в рядах Ордена, пока Дамблдор и другие тебе поверили. Это вполне адекватная плата за твою роль в случившемся.</p><p>У Северуса снова свело грудь; он отвернулся.</p><p>- Поблагодарить тебя за отпущение грехов?</p><p>- Нет, - сквозь зубы процедил мальчишка. – От тебя дождешься... Но ты мог бы вести себя хоть немного осторожнее, правда? Вряд ли тебе по душе, что я каждый раз тебя штопаю – уж наверняка это не более приятно, чем...</p><p>- Намек понят! – отшвырнув чашку, Северус схватил свою палочку. – Приложу все усилия, дабы более вас не беспокоить! – и аппарировал прямо из гостиной, искренне надеясь, что Поттер сообразит обидеться на грубость. Не лучшее утешение, но нищему да вору, как говорится, всякое впору.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>В последующие недели Рита Скитер необъяснимым образом ухитрилась добыть эксклюзивный материал - обзоры всех судебных разбирательств над Пожирателями, которые министерство предположительно держало в тайне. Ее статьи содержали колоритные отрывки из свидетельских показаний и даже зарисовки изъятых улик. Выручка "Пророка" выросла до небес; вслед за ней подскочило и давление Министра магии.</p><p>Когда у мисс Скитер потребовали объяснений касаемо этих статей, она отказалась разглашать источники информации. Выслушав обвинение во вторжении на закрытые заседания, журналистка ответила, что имеет алиби на дату каждого из судебных процессов: она, дескать, обсуждала с неким Гарри Поттером детали его биографии, доверенной ее перу.</p><p>Когда возникла идея воспользоваться Веритасерумом, вышеозначенное алиби подтвердилось появлением самого Гарри Поттера с адвокатом на буксире. Поттер поручился за мисс Скитер, и этого оказалось достаточно. Журналистку отпустили с выговором, а статьи продолжали появляться, и каждая казалась ненасытным читателям сенсацией, восхитительным сокровищем эпистолярного жанра.</p><p>Наконец, министерство подчинилось неизбежному и открыло оставшиеся разбирательства для публики и прессы.</p><p>Северус перестал выписывать как «Пророк», так и прочие публицистические издания, когда первые шесть из них взорвались на его пороге. Поэтому о скандале со Скитер он ничего не знал, зато заметил, что теперь проходящие мимо его дома волшебники чаще сверкают гневными взглядами в страницы своих газет, чем на него.</p><p>Северус не сомневался, что без Поттера здесь не обошлось.</p></div><div><p>~* Тупик ткача *~</p><p> </p><p>Полка грохнулась наземь, когда он упал. Взорвались банки, разметав по полу лаборатории аккуратно хранимые ингредиенты. Северус захрипел, наполняя легкие драгоценным воздухом, и прижался щекой к камню. Он уже чувствовал, как тянет его алая привязь Поттера и, обуреваемый яростью, бросил все силы на то, чтобы воспротивиться ей.</p><p>Он не собирается умирать. Ни в коем случае. Не нужна ему чертова поттерова помощь, ему нужен проклятый безоар! Он найдет безоар, и все будет хорошо. Все будет в порядке.</p><p>Треск аппарации громом раскатился по комнатушке, встряхивая сосуды на уцелевших полках. По усыпанному битым стеклом полу захрустели шаги; сверкнула красная вспышка.</p><p>- Что здесь... СНЕЙП! – вскрикнул Поттер. Северус поморщился. Охранные заклинания пропустили мальчишку без единой попытки отразить вторжение. Черт бы их побрал.</p><p>- В... порядке... – удалось прохрипеть ему.</p><p>- Дьявол, что произошло? – стоптанные кеды Поттера прошлепали по мусору; рухнув на колени, тот даже не заметил, как один из осколков распорол ему джинсы и вонзился в ногу. Недоумок! На этом стекле могли остаться капли чего угодно! Вместо того, чтобы переворачивать Северуса, устраивать его поудобнее и пытаться заглянуть в рот, не мешало бы остановить хлещущую кровь и залечить порез!</p><p>- Господи, у тебя губы синие, - ахнул Поттер, нажимая на язык Северуса, чтобы лучше разглядеть горло. Его пальцы еще хранили запах воска и лимонной горечи – метлу полировал, не иначе. – Значит, цианид, верно?</p><p>«<em>Какая разница?</em> - в бешенстве думал Северус. - <em>Просто найди мне безоар, тупица!</em>»</p><p>- Дышать ты дышишь... и конвульсий нет, но воздух в легкие не поступает, - Поттер схватил Северуса за руки и принялся изучать его ногти. Снейп много бы отдал, чтобы ткнуть этого идиота пальцем в глаз. Поттер взглянул на него широко раскрытыми от волнения глазами и полез в карман джинсов. – Как давно?</p><p>«<em>Безоар, Поттер! Прекрати валять дурака!</em> – Северус скривился, когда жесткая ладонь грубо надавила ему на затылок, а перед глазами заплясали черные пятна. - <em>Мерлиновы яйца, я рассказал тебе о нем на первом же уроке! Неужели ты совсем ничего не запомнил?</em>»</p><p>- Вот он! Глотай, Снейп, - велел Поттер и снова разомкнул губы Северуса – на этот раз, чтобы просунуть что-то ему в рот.</p><p>«<em>Если ты скормил мне лимонную дольку...</em>»</p><p>Но мерзкий привкус и шероховатая поверхность безоара положили конец опасениям. Поттер тихонько пробормотал: «Ingestio», и Северус почувствовал, как горло сокращается.</p><p>«<em>Наконец-то!</em>» - проскользнула мысль; миг спустя нахлынула тьма, и Северус отдался на ее милость. Бороться не было смысла. Теперь осталось только ждать.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Когда Северус окончательно стряхнул с себя забытье, то понял, что виновник его пробуждения - Гарри Поттер, который мечется по лаборатории, то и дело выкрикивая очищающие заклинания и «Reparo». Наблюдать за ним, лежа на скамье, было не так уж неудобно; Северус с облегчением вздохнул, когда мальчишка вернул на место стеллаж. Стекла банок выглядели тусклыми и пестрели трещинами – прежде чем вновь снять их с полок, придется повторить восстанавливающие чары. О том, в каком состоянии находится содержимое, вообще думать не хотелось.</p><p>Он нахмурился, но мешать Поттеру не стал. Было больно и холодно. Казалось, по ребрам прошелся Хагрид, а в желудок сунули свинцовое ядро. Не хотелось даже двигаться, не то что пытаться исправить жалкие реставрационные потуги Поттера. Лучше он просто полежит здесь, глубоко дыша, и поглядит на бесконечную паутину, оплетающую вбитые в стропила под потолком крюки для сушки растений.</p><p>На этот раз заклинание привело Поттера к нему. Очень интересно. Было ли тому виной его сопротивление, или просто ситуация не представляла немедленной угрозы, когда заклятье в очередной раз вступило в силу? Возможно, сам обет ослабел? Сработав впервые, он даже залечил раны Северуса, но с тех пор ничего подобного не происходило; зельевар был почти уверен, что с каждой смертью чары приходили в действие все позже и позже. Неужели проклятие Поттера выдыхается – теперь, когда питающая его ранее ненависть уступила место жалости?</p><p>Что за тошнотворная мысль.</p><p>- Где остальное? – лицо Поттера заслонило от Северуса потолок. Оно было хмурым, покрытым пылью (одна щека вдобавок измазана чем-то серо-зеленым) и раскраснелось от гнева и усталости.</p><p>- Остальное что? – слова мучительно царапнули истерзанное горло.</p><p>- Твои запасы, - рявкнул Поттер, махнув рукой в направлении стеллажей. – Тут половина полок пустая. У тебя даже нет глаз бандимана и крыльев златоглазок! В банке для аконита только пыль. И это – все? Не может быть!</p><p>Северус закатил глаза, а потом спрятал лицо под сгибом локтя.</p><p>- Компоненты денег стоят, Поттер, - прошептал он.</p><p>- И ты, значит, ничего не докупаешь? – недоверчиво загремел Поттер. – Да половину недостающего можно собрать самому - в любом лесу Англии!</p><p>- Как ты наивен, - Северус оставил мечту об отдыхе и со стоном принял сидячее положение. – На этих полках было бы много больше пустых мест, не пополняй я иссякшие запасы. Повторяю: ингредиенты стоят денег, и немалых, в особенности если в их стоимость входит отсутствие квитанций, способных навести на след поставщика.</p><p>В сузившихся зеленых глазах проскользнуло подозрение, но, не торопясь сыпать упреками, Поттер обернулся и взглянул на забитое досками окошко под потолком подземной лаборатории так, словно видел его впервые. Дерево было прочнее стекла, да и частую починку терпело дольше, прежде чем рассыпаться в щепки. К тому же оно обходилось дешевле.</p><p>- Тебя грабят, - произнес Поттер, сжав пальцы на рукоятке палочки. – Сюда вламываются и уносят твои вещи, верно? И книги – те, что наверху? А личное имущество? Его тоже воруют?</p><p>- Теперь – нет, - Северус сполз со скамьи, пошатнулся, но тотчас осторожно выпрямился. Воспоминание невольно вызвало удовлетворенную усмешку. Несколько месяцев назад какой-то воришка утащил у него зачарованную книгу, а затем вынужден был вернуться в Тупик ткача и на коленях умолять Северуса снять проклятие и вылечить чудовищный фурункулез. Зная, что, обнаружив причину недомогания, целители из больницы Святого Мунго будут обязаны вызвать авроров, Северус уступил, но сперва заставил негодяя хорошенько помучиться. Слухи об этом разнеслись по округе, и большая часть его книг возвратилась на свои места.</p><p>Большая их часть.</p><p>Поттер помог ему удержаться на ногах; видно было, что молчание Северуса его не радует.</p><p>- Вот что: я не стану спрашивать, пытался ли ты таким образом отравиться, - заявил он, когда Северус стряхнул его руку и направился к лестнице.</p><p>- Капля мозгов у тебя все же имеется.</p><p>- Но я хочу знать, кому удалось тебя отравить, - притворившись, что не слышит его, продолжил Поттер. – Продукты все чистые, я проверил. Вода, трубы и посуда – тоже.</p><p>- Наглец! – Северус с грохотом распахнул дверь на чердак. – Кто позволил тебе лапать мои вещи? – все буфетные дверцы были раскрыты, а ящики выдвинуты. Черт бы побрал этого нахала!</p><p>Поттер и это пропустил мимо ушей.</p><p>- Почему они до сих пор пробираются сюда, Северус? В Хогвартсе ты спустил бы шкуру со всякого, кого заподозрил в краже даже тухлой кожицы бумсланга! Почему теперь ты допускаешь, чтобы отсюда выносили вещи?</p><p>- Подумай сам, Поттер, если не сложно! – взорвался Северус. – Подумай, как обрадуются авроры, узнав, что я до сих пор калечу людей. Попытайся представить, с каким торжеством они явятся сюда, взломают мою защиту, а заодно с ней и дверь, и уволокут твоего раба в давно плачущий по нему застенок!</p><p>- Вовсе ты не...</p><p>- Я – УБИЙЦА, ПОТТЕР! – он грохнул дверцей буфета и, круто развернувшись, вихрем пронесся по разгромленной кухне. Напуганный и обозленный, мальчишка сделал шаг назад, потом еще один и еще, пока не уперся спиной в стену. – Убийца и Пожиратель Смерти, и каждый волшебник в Англии это знает! Они малюют это краской у меня на стенах дома и даже на садовых дорожках. Они вырезают это на коре моих деревьев. Они кричат об этом, швыряя камни в мои окна. Они напоминают об этом, сбрасывая мусор в мой сад и наотрез отказываясь от моих денег в магазинах! – теперь он нависал над Поттером, дрожа и почти теряя сознание от гнева и слабости. – Вот – та жизнь, на которую ты меня обрек! Так будь же проклят – с Темным Лордом и Дамблдором вместе!</p><p>Выбросив вперед руку, Поттер хлестнул Северуса по щеке.</p><p>Тот пошатнулся. От падения спасла дверь, за котору он успел уцепиться. Тишина сгустилась, будто сумерки; ощупав ноющую скулу, Северус взглянул на измазанную алым ладонь и вздохнул.</p><p>- Да... Что и требовалось доказать.</p><p>- У Дамблдора не было ничего общего с Вольдемортом, - сквозь зубы процедил Поттер, тяжело дыша и сверкая глазами. – Ничего!</p><p><em>«Правда режет острее ножа»</em>, - с отвращением подумал Северус. Впрочем, вслух он сказал совсем иное:</p><p>- Верно. Совершенно ничего.</p><p>- НИЧЕГО! И у меня тоже нет!</p><p>Северус потупился.</p><p>- Истинно так, мой лорд.</p><p>Поттер издал слабый гортанный звук и беспокойно затоптался на месте. Северус ждал, стараясь не гадать, нападет он или сбежит. Исход был ему странным образом безразличен. Он устал. Тело все еще помнило смертоносные объятия яда. Хотелось заварить чаю, выпить его и улечься в постель. О том, когда просыпаться, можно решить позже; через неделю, например.</p><p>В конце концов Поттер, похоже, собрался с мыслями. Выпрямившись, он сжал палочку.</p><p>- Мы еще не выяснили, откуда взялся яд, - сказал он тоном, в котором Северус узнал знакомые нотки, означающие: «я сдерживаюсь изо всех сил, чтобы тебя не придушить». – Я собираюсь определить это, дабы подобное не повторилось. Так что рекомендую собрать все, что мне, по-твоему, не стоит видеть, и хорошенько спрятать.</p><p>Северус ухмыльнулся.</p><p>- Куда, в думосбор? – покачал головой он, отворяя дверь в библиотеку. – Нет, мистер Поттер. Теперь вы в курсе всех моих тайн. Моя личная жизнь в вашем распоряжении; вторгайтесь, не нужно стесняться. Начнем?</p></div><div><p>Поттер лишь шагнул к нему и ухватил за подбородок.</p><p>- Слушай меня, - произнес он, вжимая в рассеченную скулу Северуса кончик своей палочки, чтобы смочить его отравленной кровью. – Это не кара. И не месть. Это твоя жизнь! Неужели ты не ждешь от нее чего-то... большего?</p><p>Глаза его были такими зелеными… на озабоченном лице они горели странно неуместным огнем.</p><p>Посмотрев в окно, Северус вздохнул.</p><p>- Я уже давно не вижу ничего общего между своими желаниями и реальностью, Поттер.</p><p>Поттер разжал пальцы, отпуская его. Краем глаза Северус увидел, что наглый мальчишка улыбается.</p><p>- Но ведь можно жить гораздо лучше!</p><p>- Это все фантазии, - отмахнулся Северус, берясь за палочку. – Так что, займешься поисками, черт возьми, или нет?</p><p>Поттер улыбнулся еще шире, но, к счастью, решил пощадить Северуса и не ответил; вместо этого он лишь повел палочкой, и из той вырвалась, разрезая воздух, лиловая лента. Взвившись, будто змея, лента несколько секунд качалась перед Северусом, а потом развернулась и заскользила по дому, по-собачьи тычась в углы. Следуя за ней, Поттер безмолвно поддерживал чары, пока Северус раскрывал двери, зажигал свечи и левитировал все, на что указывала лента, в груду на полу библиотеки.</p><p>К тому времени, как лиловая змея утихомирилась, там оказалось восемнадцать книг, каждая из которых (включая ту, что Северус читал, когда отрава подействовала) была щедро посыпана цианидной пылью. Туда же отправилось письмо, вытащенное из мусорного ведра у входной двери, пакетик семечек, полный сундук постельного белья, халат Северуса и все полотенца в доме (одним из них он вытирался утром).</p><p>Расставив ноги и уперев руки в бедра, Поттер оглядел груду вещей с непреклонной решимостью.</p><p>- Я смотрю, ты пользуешься услугами прачки?</p><p>Северус кивнул, почти падая в старое кресло у камина.</p><p>- В саду не очень-то развесишь стирку, Поттер. У меня есть занятия поинтересней, чем вымывание дерьма из простыней и полотенец, - к примеру, вместо этого можно вымывать цианид. Мерлин, та еще работенка. Северус призвал из буфета бутылку рома, а с кухни – кружку.</p><p>В ответ на предложение напитка Поттер покачал головой и спросил:</p><p>- Кто тебе стирает?</p><p>- Какая разница! – лицо мальчишки потемнело, и Северус успокаивающе поднял ладонь. – Эдельвейс Страйкер. Вдова, мать двоих взрослых сыновей-слизеринцев. Сдает их комнаты внаём – этажом выше прачечной, что в Косом переулке. Ее либо подкупили, либо заключили под «Imperius».</p><p>- Ага, - кивнул Поттер; он махнул рукой, и груда вещей на полу исчезла, - вот я и проверю, что там на самом-то деле, - и, развернувшись, вышел на улицу.</p><p>Северус с трудом выбрался из кресла и дотащился до крыльца, как раз когда Поттер уже поднял палочку, чтобы аппарировать.</p><p>- Очень надеюсь, что мои вещи окажутся в целости и сохранности, Поттер! – крикнул он. – Особенно книги!</p><p>Маленький негодяй обернулся к нему с бесстыжей улыбкой, полной непонятного торжества.</p><p>- Разумеется, профессор Снейп! – звонко проорал он на всю улицу. – Я прослежу, чтобы белье и книги хорошенько вычистили, и лично доставлю их назад! Приятного вам вечера! – и исчез с хлопком, оставив Северуса наблюдать за разинувшими рты соседями.</p><p>Он стрельнул в каждого убийственным взглядом, прижал к груди кружку, вернулся в дом и с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Наутро в Тупике ткача объявилась домовая эльфийка. Назвавшись Тести, она категорически отказалась от тотчас предложенного ей носка. Она, дескать, и так свободный эльф, а за работу ей платит не мастер Снейп, а Гарри Поттер.</p><p>Северус крепко выругался, но в ответ она лишь невозмутимо испекла ему на завтрак поистине восхитительные булочки с черникой и даже не подумала наказать себя за ослушание.</p><p>Северус съел все до единой и выпил заваренный эльфийкой крепкий чай. Он предпочел не выяснять, где Тести добыла продукты, из которых состоял завтрак: зная содержимое своей кладовой до последней щепотки муки и соли, он прекрасно помнил, что вчера там не было ни черники, ни сладкого масла, ни сливок для чая.</p><p>На обед Тести подала куски ростбифа между толстыми ломтями ржаного хлеба с горчицей. На десерт прилагались сыр, орехи и яблоки. На ужин было тушеное мясо и миндальные пирожные.</p><p>Камин Поттера оставался закрытым до самого вечера.</p><p>В конечном итоге Северус связался с банком Гринготтс, где ему сообщили, что для имущества владельца дома в Тупике ткача заведено хранилище, а хозяевами ключей назначены некие Северус Снейп (маг) и Тести (эльф). Счет ежемесячно автоматически пополняется суммой из сбережений некоего...</p><p>Северус оборвал связь и долго смотрел на пляшущие языки огня, прежде чем позвать эльфийку и потребовать приличного коньяка. Его одновременно возмутило и позабавило то, что в кладовой нашлась бутылка Lafragette урожая 1873 года.</p><p>Следующее утро он провел в постели.</p><p>И за весь день сварил всего три зелья. Дозу препарата для подавления магии, который Грейнджер вынуждена будет пить всю жизнь – или до тех пор, пока какой-нибудь менее стесненный в средствах исследователь не придумает, как уничтожить проклятие Беллатрикс Лестранг. Мазь от ожогов, от коей в значительной степени зависела скорость выздоровления Рона Уизли. Но первым делом он приготовил сильнейшее из известных ему антипохмельных зелий.</p></div><div><p>~* Нора *~</p><p> </p><p>- В Годрикову пустошь? – покачал головой Артур Уизли на вопрос Северуса. – Боюсь, без портключа тебе не обойтись. Мы все ими пользуемся, даже Джинни, а ведь она навещает Гарри едва ли не каждый день. Аппарировать туда, кроме Гарри, никому не удается, как ни старайся. Если идти от деревни, дом и вовсе не приметить. Мы думаем, все дело в местоположении. Старый-то дом был ненаходимым – Гарри раз в неделю вынужден переустанавливать каминную связь, и никто не знает, почему.</p><p>- Неужели ты считаешь, что "Фиделиус" Поттеров по-прежнему действует? – нахмурился Северус, опуская в карман мешочек монет, переданный ему Уизли. Он не считал их, зная, что сумма окажется слишком большой, а отвлекаться на вечный спор о милостыне сейчас не хотелось. – Вряд ли это возможно: столько лет прошло, да и оба Хранителя их секрета мертвы...</p><p>- Ах, это настоящая загадка, - вмешалась Молли Уизли, ставя небольшую корзинку на столик поблизости. Изнутри, как обычно, шел слабый аромат пирожков с мясом. Похоже, она никак не отвыкнет от своей роли матери-героини, и, раз дети один за другим покинули родительское гнездо, готова нянчиться с кем угодно. – Кого уж наш Гарри ни просил разобраться, а только ничего не меняется. Знаешь, даже строителям пришлось выдать портключи, чтобы чтобы по утрам они могли попадать на работу. Оттого все так и затянулось. К счастью, они уже вот-вот закончат, - ее горящие глаза не оставляли сомнений в причине радости главы семьи Уизли – в них Северус и без всякой легилименции видел грядущие свадебные приготовления.</p><p>Подавив ухмылку, он обернулся к Артуру:</p><p>- И что же предпринял по этому поводу Поттер?</p><p>- Ну, Гарри так ценит уединение... – промямлил тот, теребя потертый манжет.<br/>
- И потом, ты знаешь, как он был занят, Северус, - перебила Молли. - Но не сомневаюсь, вскоре он все уладит.</p><p>«<em>Уладит он, как же. Чтобы ты побольше совала нос в личную жизнь зятя</em>», - думал Северус, кивая и стараясь придать хмурому лицу самое нейтральное выражение.</p><p>- Если хочешь, мы отправим к Гарри Свинристеля, - предложил Артур. – Попросим выслать порт...</p><p>- Не нужно, - уменьшив корзинку, Северус сунул ее в карман. – Сову я и сам могу отослать. Не забудьте, - он постучал обломанным ногтем по банке с мазью от ожогов, - никто, кроме Джорджа или мисс Грейнджер, не должен наносить это на кожу Рональда, - Артур покивал, но Молли приняла отказ в праве позаботиться о сыне с возмущением. Впрочем, у Северуса для нее не было ни сострадания, ни жалости. – Пока раны не заживут, проклятье остается распространимым, так что не вздумай винить меня, женщина, если от него сляжет вся твоя любвеобильная семейка. Это ты, по крайней мере, понимаешь?</p><p>- Полегче, Северус Снейп, - фыркнула она, отступая в кухню. – Уж я-то знаю, как свою плоть и кровь от беды уберечь!</p><p>«<em>Знаешь?</em> – подумал Северус, касаясь полоски, оставленной на горле ошейником, скреплявшим Связь весь прошлый год. - <em>Сомневаюсь...</em>»</p><p>Оказавшись снаружи, Северус предпочел не аппарировать из сада Уизли, а пройтись пешком. Он пересек поле, миновал илистый ров, где каждый камень помнил поколения рыжеволосых детишек, взобрался на дорогу, петлявшую к маггловской деревушке за холмом; у обочины, под сенью зарослей боярышника, он, наконец, остановился.</p><p>Закатав рукав, он подставил дважды меченую руку тусклому осеннему солнцу. Витиеватые каракули Поттера скрыли тень Morsmordre, перечеркнув давнее клеймо и память о нанесшем его палаче неровной молнией. Местами шрам еще бугрился – Северус предполагал, что пройдут годы, прежде чем он станет из красного белесым... если такому вообще когда-нибудь будет суждено случиться.</p><p>«<em>Ты – мой и под моей защитой,</em> – всплыли в памяти слова связующей их клятвы, когда он провел пальцем по шраму. - <em>Лишь во мне обретешь пристанище. Лишь за мной укроешься от опасности. Я клянусь сохранить тайну, дабы ты не разуверился во мне</em>».</p><p>- Ты – редкостный идиот, - хмуря брови, обратился он к метке. – Никчемный глупец, заслуживший все страдания, что падут на твою голову благодаря этому неразумному плану.</p><p>Метка молчала, и Северус, поскольку рука уже успела замерзнуть, решил не ждать ответа.</p><p>- Что ж, - промолвил он, вытащив палочку и касаясь кончиком шрама-молнии. – Доставь меня к нему – в сад, будь любезна. Не стоит нервировать девчонку Уизли больше необходимого.</p><p>Звук аппарации показался Северусу не треском, а шипением.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>~*~*~*~<br/>
~* Годрикова пустошь *~</p><p> </p><p>- БЛЯ!</p><p>Северус работал в саду у Поттера уже добрых два часа, как вдруг услышал исполненный ужаса вопль. Следом раздался приглушенный писк, грохот падения и шумный всплеск; Северус даже головы не поднял, чтобы взглянуть на окно ванной. Пусть чертов Поттер сам соображает, что тут делается, подумал он и вернулся к выпалыванию крапивы под стеной.</p><p>Через пять минут Поттер появился у черного входа; после ванны от облепивших его голову мокрых волос в прохладный сумрак поднимался пар.</p><p>- Снейп, - произнес он, останавливаясь рядом. – Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>- Твой сад, - ответил Северус, - кишит гномами.</p><p>Поттер растерянно заморгал. В запотевших очках вид у него был еще более глупый, чем обычно.</p><p>- Гномами?..</p><p>- Вон там, - Северус указал на три норки под корнями высокого вяза. – Их нужно выгнать прямо сейчас. Однажды перезимовав, они не уйдут никогда.</p><p>- Ох...</p><p>- Именно. Кстати, зимние чары уже пора обновить. Похоже, весной ты планируешь начать с голого грунта. Эти розы, - он ткнул пальцем в сторону пары долговязых, почти нагих кустов у ворот, - погибнут, побитые морозом. Тебе повезло, что они вообще до сих пор живы.</p><p>- Снейп, - Поттер сжал переносицу. – Слушай, спасибо за советы, но тебе в самом деле не обязательно...</p><p>Северус схватил его за грудки и дернул – так, что мальчишке пришлось приподняться на цыпочки.</p><p>- Я. Тебе. Не. Игрушка, - еле выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.</p><p>- Если речь идет о деньгах, то поверь... - Поттер упрямо отводил взгляд. Встряхнув напоследок, Северус разжал руки, и наглец отшатнулся.</p><p>- Нет, мистер Поттер, - прошипел Северус. – Речь идет о моей жизни, о вашем саде, и об этих чертовых, - он ткнул пальцем в грудь мальчишки, заставив того сделать шаг назад, - проклятых, - еще один тычок, еще один шаг назад, - гномах! – последний толчок опрокинул Поттера, и тот, шлепнувшись задницей прямо на низкую каменную стену, опоясывающую сад, умудрился при этом каким-то непостижимым образом принять разъяренный, униженный и одновременно полный смирения вид. Черт бы его побрал. Северус, поморщась, отвернулся. – А теперь скажи, что ты предпочитаешь: отраву или ловушки?</p><p>- Снейп... – это прозвучало угрожающе.</p><p>Он не обратил на это внимания. Не было больше ошейника, способного ему помешать.</p><p>- Впрочем, учитывая твои способности к определенным языкам, советую приобрести руноследа – или другую ядовитую змею – и натравить на них. Только потом за ней тоже нужно будет присматривать, так что, пожалуй, лучше не стоит. Несчастная тварь подохнет еще быстрее, чем розы.</p><p>- Черт возьми... – вскочил на ноги Поттер.</p><p>- Гарри... – раздался в голубой дымке недоумевающий женский голос. – Гарри, ты здесь? – Джиневра Уизли выглянула из раскрытого окна ванной; сквозь прозрачную, абсолютно непрактичную сорочку струился свет, окрашивая изгибы ее тела янтарем. – Ты говорил, что наберешь ванну...</p><p>- Он тут, внизу, - отозвался Северус, с наслаждением наблюдая, как она шарахается прочь от окна. Перепуганный визг - ничуть не хуже, чем когда-то в Хогвартсе - прервался всплеском.</p><p>- ЧЕМ, - рев девицы не делал чести ни ее родословной, ни воспитанию, - ОН ЗДЕСЬ ЗАНИМАЕТСЯ?!</p><p>- ЧЕРТОВЫМ САДОМ! – сверкнув глазами в сторону Северуса, заорал в ответ Поттер.</p><p>На этом он отправился в дом, а Северус вернулся к работе и трудился, пока в сгустившихся сумерках не стало трудно что-либо разглядеть. Тогда он аппарировал домой, к прекрасному ужину и остаткам коньяка.</p><p>Впрочем, вечером следующей пятницы он вернулся в Годрикову пустошь и прихватил с собой ловушки для гномов.</p></div><div><p>~*~*~*~<br/>
~* Тупик ткача *~</p><p> </p><p>- Северус? – атанор* плюнул зеленым огнем сквозь решетку дверцы, когда внутри гулким эхом зазвучал чей-то голос. – Северус... это же твой камин, верно? Может, я не туда... – речь завершилась грохотом и стоном. Северус сцеживал содержимое черпака в пузырек, следя, чтобы ни капли не пролилось мимо, в то время как Артур Уизли возобновил попытки втиснуть голову и плечи в его приземистую печурку.<br/>
- Уф! Прошу тебя, Северус! У меня важное дело – если ты дома, я... – металлическая заслонка затряслась, едва не опрокинув пустой тигель наверху. – Ай! Сломана эта чертова штуковина, что ли?</p><p>Ухмыльнувшись, Северус заткнул пузырек пробкой и откинул крючок с дверцы атанора.</p><p>- Отнюдь, - ответил он, присев, чтобы пламя за решеткой оказалось на уровне глаз. – Что стряслось, Уизли?</p><p>На салатовом лице Артура отразилось мимолетное замешательство, но тут он заметил цилиндр, под которым ревел огонь, и обернулся к пламени.</p><p>- Надо же... что это за камин такой?</p><p>- Нелегальный, - сказал Северус Артуру в затылок, и тот, крутанувшись на месте, вытаращил глаза. – Называется «атанор»; я пользуюсь им в качестве дистиллятора некоторых зелий, а также наиболее безопасного средства связи – в отличие от камина, сюда человек не пролезет.</p><p>- Ловко придумано! – просиял Артур. – Скажи-ка, а куда ведет эта...</p><p>- Дымоход, - отозвался Северус, сжимая переносицу. – Эта труба соединяется с тиглем при кристаллизации газов в твердые тела; пространство под горелкой используется при измельчении пепла, а также – если потребуется - как добавочный источник тепла, а еще я хотел бы узнать о причине твоего визита, Уизли!</p><p>Артур смущенно кашлянул.</p><p>- Да... Э-э... Я так понимаю, ты уже видел сегодняшний «Пророк»? Или «Придиру» - там тоже напечатали, правда, хвала Мерлину, статью писала юная мисс Лавгуд вместо этой ко...</p><p>- Нет, - перебил Северус, зацепив кочергой табурет и подтаскивая его к себе поближе. Разговор явно обещал затянуться, а если долго стоять, пригнувшись, начнут болеть колени. – Я фантастику не читаю, и уж тем более не выписываю на дом.</p><p>- В самом деле? – растерялся Артур. Под гневным взглядом Северуса он на миг исчез из виду. – Да, ты, наверное... погоди... вот он! – секундой позже из зеленого пламени высунулась рука, машущая свернутой в трубочку газетой у Северуса перед носом.</p><p>Он выхватил ее, чтобы не получить по лбу, и развернул. Фотография была достаточно красноречива: посреди вестибюля министерства раскрасневшаяся Джиневра Уизли вопила на бледного от ярости Поттера, снова и снова тыча пальцем, будто кинжалом, ему в грудь. Сам Поттер стял прямо, словно метлу проглотил; на нем была дорогая, простого покроя темная мантия, тогда как одежды мисс Уизли делали ее похожей на усыпанную блестками меренгу с букетом на верхушке. Позади в кадр попала Молли Уизли, под любопытные взгляды окруживших ее людей рыдающая в свой платок. Артур и Чарли Уизли пытались оттащить Джиневру, а мисс Грейнджер тщетно старалась протиснуться между «влюбленными». Покрытая рубцами рука Ремуса Люпина застыла над плечом Поттера, так и не коснувшись его.</p><p>Северус пробежал глазами текст и решил, что ничего нового из заметки не почерпнет. Отложив газету, он увидел, что зеленое лицо Артура Уизли обращено к нему с рассеянным выражением. Это заставило Северуса насторожиться. Нельзя доверять человеку, который столь усердно скрывает собственные достоинства.</p><p>- Я здесь ни при чем, - торопливо заявил Северус. Чувство вины было ему не ново, но всяческие ложные обвинения уже давно стояли поперек горла.</p><p>- Что? – не понял Артур. – Ох, ну конечно. Я имею в виду, Гарри... он с самого начала уточнил, что все это – его рук дело. Вряд ли ты смог бы... После смерти Сам-Знаешь-Кого и... Хм. Ты ни при чем, - кашлянув, он кивнул головой – то ли подтверждая сказанное, то ли пытаясь убедить в нем самого себя. – Разумеется, Молли убита горем. Но после всего, что ты сделал для наших мальчиков и Гермионы, мы не... Я уверен, никто не мог предугадать, что матримониальные чары не сработают во время подписания документов, - в зеленом пламени румянец Уизли выглядел престранно – будто вместо стыда тот чувствовал тошноту. – Просто наша Джинни... э-э... видишь ли, она девушка с норовом, и иногда со зла может наговорить лишнего.</p><p>- Даже не верится...</p><p>- Ну, знаешь, Северус, у тебя характер тоже не...</p><p>- Вот как обладатель именно такого характера я и вправе рассуждать об этом, Уизли, - прервал его Северус, указав на отброшенную газету. – Однако, если сегодняшнее фиаско – не моя вина, почему, собственно, ты сейчас торчишь в моем атаноре?</p><p>- Ох, разве я не сказал? – огорчился тот, хлопая ресницами. – Боже мой, я был уверен, что... Прости, тут сегодня настоящий сумасшедший дом. Я насчет Гарри.</p><p>- Здесь его нет, - ответил Северус, рассеянно потирая ноющую левую руку.</p><p>- Что? Нет, конечно. Просто он ушел. Домой, как мы подозреваем. В Годрикову пустошь. Оттуда все утро... э-э... прибывают вещи, понимаешь: мебель, одежда, посуда... В общем... Вещи. Просто появляются, как будто самостоятельно аппарируют. Мерлин знает, как он это делает, но... Гарри расколдовал все наши портключи, а каминная связь не работает вовсе, и никто не может объяснить ему, что все не так уж плохо, - Уизли вздохнул, оглянулся через плечо и снизил голос до шепота: - Я беспокоюсь за него, Северус. Он принял то, что произошло сегодня утром в министерстве, очень близко к сердцу, и теперь... э-э... мы просто хотим знать, что с ним все в порядке. И он не... не собирается... – Уизли испуганно смолк, а Северус расстегнул манжет и закатал рукав.</p><p>- Пока что жив, - констатировал он, поворачивая алый шрам-молнию к свету. Рассуждать о том, что Поттеру взбредет в голову сделать, он не собирался, и плевать на неуклюжие намеки Уизли.</p><p>- Э-э... – мгновение спустя сдался тот. – Я о чем, собственно... Не мог бы ты к нему заглянуть, Северус? – на лице Уизли было то же терпеливое, страдальческое выражение, с которым он встречал несноснейшие заявления своей супруги. Северус нашел сие сравнение, равно как и состроенную его собеседником гримасу, на редкость неприятными. – Пожалуйста. Видишь ли, Джинни... упоминала, что с перемещением в Годрикову пустошь у тебя нет особых сложностей – ты, мол, и садовничал у него, и все такое. Рон и Гермиона безумно хотят поговорить с Гарри, но не выходит, конечно. Может, ты просто аппарируешь ненадолго, чтобы взглянуть... или убедить его, что мы... не сердимся на него. Совсем не сердимся. Джинни одумается, я уверен, и Гарри не должен считать, будто мы... его не любим.</p><p>«<em>Иначе говоря, ты считаешь меня ответственным за все и тем не менее ожидаешь, что я возьму на себя роль миротворца?</em>» Эта мысль невольно заставила его ухмыльнуться. Неприкрытая тканью, рука с меткой разболелась. Он, естественно, узнал призыв и, даже если Поттер притягивал его неосознанно, опыт Северуса с метками вроде этой подсказывал, что с дальнейшим промедлением боль лишь усилится.</p><p>И все же он был человеком гордым, пусть от этой гордости и остались одни лохмотья.</p><p>- Пожалуй, я мог бы отнести ему письмо, - нехотя согласился Северус, застегивая манжет. – Я как раз собирался собирался посадить там в оранжерее последние саженцы трав из моего сада, когда доварю еженедельный заказ Слагхорна.</p><p>- О! Как ты думаешь, сколько времени...</p><p>- Гораций заказал вдвое больше Перечного зелья и Костероста – по праздникам они, похоже, нарасхват, - он притворился, будто высчитывает. – Как минимум два часа. Смею надеяться, до наступления сумерек ты свое послание допишешь? Попроси мисс Грейнджер помочь – она так любит общественно-полезную деятельность.</p><p>- Северус! – восклицание Уизли заставило Северуса замереть, так и не прервав связь, - Северус, мы действительно любим Гарри. Он почти как сын нам вот уже много лет, и мы хотим видеть его счастливым.</p><p>«<em>Счастливым? В его понимании, или твоем?</em>» - но вслух Северус лишь сказал:</p><p>- Хотеть не вредно, Уизли.</p><p>Давая понять, что разговор закончен, он отвернулся к своему котлу.</p><p>* атанор – легендарная алхимическая печь, в которой неблагородные металлы превращались в золото.</p></div><div><p>~*~*~*~<br/>
~* Годрикова пустошь *~</p><p> </p><p>Установить, что Поттер находится в гостиной, оказалось нетрудно – даже из оранжереи, куда Северус привык аппарировать зимой, было видно, что остальные окна в доме черны, а дымоходы безжизненны. Только ставни гостиной сочились тусклым оранжевым светом - от огня в камине или от лампы, а может, это были отблески «Lumos».</p><p>Кухонная дверь на его "Alohomora!" отворилась с услужливым щелчком, но тотчас заперлась вновь, стоило Северусу выпустить ручку. Створки буфетов были раскрыты, их содержимое – за исключением пары тарелок и треснутой кружки – отсутствовало; ящики тоже пустовали. Северус представил себе гору фарфора, хрусталя и столового серебра на заднем дворе «Норы» и усмехнулся. На кухне у Поттера, похоже, осталась только еда.</p><p>Комнаты, которые Северус миновал в процессе краткого обзора первого этажа, были выпотрошены похожим образом. Прямоугольные следы, лишенные слоя пыли, говорили о том, что прежде их занимали диваны, стулья, шкафы и столы. Жаль, что Поттер не додумался избавиться и от безвкусных занавесок.</p><p>Гостиная, впрочем, осталась невредимой – по крайней мере, так показалось Северусу, видевшему ее всего несколько раз. Простые, крепко сбитые столы и удобные стулья стояли по местам, фотографии по-прежнему висели на стенах, книги продолжали пылиться на полках. Размером не больше каморки, гостиная была неприкосновенной территорией Поттера – единственным местом во всей этой перестроенной архитектурной фантазии, безоговорочно ему принадлежащим. Неудивительно, что именно тут мальчишка зализывает раны.</p><p>- Чего ты хочешь, Поттер? – рявкнул Северус, надеясь вывести того – мрачно сгорбившегося в кресле - из оцепенения.</p><p>Поттер даже не шевельнулся. Рука его неподвижно лежала на подлокотнике, стакан с виски прильнул к губам, взгляд направлен на угасающее пламя в камине.</p><p>- Ничего, - отозвался он наконец. Слово, сказанное в стакан, прозвучало гулко.</p><p>- Тогда почему, - нахмурился Снейп, видя на каменных плитах у ног Поттера шеренги пустых и недопитых бутылок, - твое проклятое клеймо зудит с самого утра?</p><p>Ответом ему было кривое пожатие плеч. Северус подошел к креслу, чтобы взглянуть Поттеру в лицо и увидел, как в неприкрытых линзами очков глазах отражаются языки каминного пламени.</p><p>- Поттер, как ни прискорбно отрывать тебя от печальных дум, - взревел он, - но раз уж ты притащил меня сюда, изволь не дуться в темноте, а проявить элементарную вежливость и объяснить, в чем дело!</p><p>- Чего тут объяснять? – спросил тот, пару раз перебросил стакан из руки в руку и сделал глоток. – Сижу я здесь, - ладонь сверкнула белым на сумрачном фоне, и стакан разлетелся в камине сполохом голубого огня. – В темноте, - вспышка получилась достаточно яркой, чтобы Северус разглядел сотни острых, точно лезвия, осколков, усеивавших пол перед решеткой. Похоже, в Нору возвратился отнюдь не весь хрусталь.</p><p>Северус заметил, как Поттер коснулся лежащей на коленях палочки, и едва успел поймать влетевшую в двери гостиной пару стаканов. Из столовой, судя по направлению – видимо, горка для вин оказалась не единственным уцелевшим там предметом. Стаканы были производства фирмы Waterford - новые, с ярлычками на донышках.</p><p>Пальцы Поттера, проворные пальцы ловца, сомкнулись на пустоте. Он сконфуженно поднял глаза. Ухмыльнувшись, Северус вложил абсурдно дорогие стекляшки ему в руку.</p><p>- В одиночестве?</p><p>Согнувшись едва ли не вдвое, Поттер схватил первую попавшуюся бутылку из шеренги под ногами и хлебнул коньяка.</p><p>- Да разве дадут тут побыть одному? – он сунул бутылку Северусу и вновь уставился на огонь.</p><p>Северус долго разглядывал предложенный напиток, вспоминая, сколько ночей за последний год войны провел, раздумывая, как отдал бы левую руку за шанс напиться до беспамятства, за пьяное оцепенение, за мягкую, ленивую дремоту заслуженного похмелья следующим утром.</p><p>Вместо этого он снова и снова, закусив губу, обдумывал возможные изъяны предстоящих атак, обходился напряженным трахом на жесткой постели и чутким сном, обычно вспугнутым холодным рассветом – и оказывался лицом к измученному лицу с мальчишкой-героем, который фактически женился на нем, чтобы не убивать.</p><p>- В этом мире все одиноки, Поттер, - призвав себе стакан, Северус сел. Он вытянул ноги, с грубой решимостью стянул ботинки и поглубже нырнул в уютные объятия кресла. – Все.</p></div><div><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>- Ты ненавидел ее, - простонал Поттер, дергая плененной рукой, пока с манжеты не оторвалась пуговица, позволяя рубашке наконец упасть. – Всегда ненавидел... ублюдок. Точно знаю.</p><p>- Тебе полегчает, если я соглашусь, Поттер? – Северус оторвался от его вспухшего, покрасневшего соска, но лишь затем, чтобы прорычать это. Он вновь куснул сосок, с силой сомкнув зубы, так что малолетний алкаш взвыл и изогнулся, едва не кувыркнув их обоих с лестницы. – В таком случае можешь смело обвинить меня в этом, а заодно и притвориться, будто не знал, что именно возбуждает твою трофейную невесту.</p><p>- Сволочь, ох... черт возьми, перестань! – Поттер зарылся в волосы Северуса обеими руками, притягивая его лицо ближе. Бедра мальчишки вскинулись, когда Северус ладонью нажал на заметно выпирающую застежку его брюк. – Сальный... ублюдок. Она ждала меня с того самого... места. С Тайной комнаты. И любила, а... – он со всхлипом втянул в себя воздух – это Северус расстегнул его джинсы, чтобы добраться до влажного члена. – Она любила меня, я знаю!</p><p>- Она любила власть, Поттер, - прошипел Северус, волоча того за расстегнутый ремень через две последние ступеньки на лестничную площадку. – Твою. Тома Риддла. Дамблдора... Любого, кто смог бы избавить ее от прозябания в нищете! – Северус толкнул Поттера на ковер, и тот повалился навзничь; зажмурившись, он стиснул зубы, мотая головой и колотя босыми пятками по верхней ступени. Его гневно-алый член был единственным, что еще имело силы стоять.</p><p>Северус безжалостно накинулся на него.</p><p>- Ложь! – взвыл Поттер, дергая бедрами и проталкиваясь глубже Северусу в горло, - все ты врешь... могла заполучить кого угодно. Никто не заставлял ждать меня... а она... О боже! – он слабо лягнул воздух, когда Северус стащил с него штаны вместе с трусами и запустил ими вниз по лестнице вслед за прочей одеждой, ни на миг не прекращая сосать. – Могла... – промычал Поттер, засунув меж зубами кулак, - кого... хотела.</p><p>- Глупец, - Северус пробежал языком под крайней плотью, и мычание стихло. – Разве я утверждаю, что она не хотела тебя? Великий Гарри Поттер, состоятельнее любого чистокровного мага, могущественнейший из ныне живущих...</p><p>- Заткнись... – перекатившись на бок, Поттер закрыл лицо ладонями. – О господи, пожалуйста, заткнись!</p><p>- Не ты ли у нас всенародный герой? Да к тому же еще и потерянный сиротка, готовый отдать сердце любому, кто проявит к тебе хоть каплю доброты, - Северус прервался, чтобы смочить слюной два пальца, свободной рукой расстегивая собственные брюки. – Невинный агнец – не таким ли она тебя представляла, Поттер? Ее послушный мальчик? Ее верный пес? – нагнувшись над раскинувшимся Поттером, Северус вжал в него пальцы, снова плотно обхватывая губами багровый, подрагивающий член.</p><p>- Нет. Нет... – простонал Поттер, но принял вторжение, вцепившись в ворс ковра и опуская ноги Северусу на плечи.</p><p>- Нет? – задыхаясь, отозвался Северус, крутя пальцами и загибая их кверху лишь затем, чтобы увидеть, как Поттер резко вздрагивает всем телом. – Тогда ты, наверное, был ее... благородным рыцарем. Ланселотом, стремящимся выполнить любой приказ своей Гиневер... удостоиться любого знака внимания, повергнуть в прах любого врага... – вытащив пальцы, Северус плюнул на кончики и вновь сунул их внутрь, глубже. Неудержимый, отчаянный звук, который издал Поттер, толкаясь навстречу проникновению, показался Северусу райской музыкой. Усмехнувшись, он еще раз неторопливо лизнул член Поттера. – Хоркракс Риддла вряд ли мог предложить ей что-либо заманчивей, между прочим.</p><p>- Плевать... – выдохнул Поттер, приподнимая бедра. – Она любила... ах, боже! – жилистое тело неловко выгнулось, одна рука потянулась вверх. Мелькнуло что-то белое, и Северусу пришлось откинуться назад, чтобы избежать удара баночкой, призванной Поттером. Любрикант. Вот ведь нахальный мерзавец!</p><p>- Любила... хотела... использовала... <em>трахала</em>, - прошипел Северус, смазывая пальцы и возвращаясь в жадную задницу Поттера уже тремя. – Какая теперь разница? Все равно ты по локоть увяз в чувстве <em>вины</em>, - лежащий под ним юноша внезапно замер, и Северус понял, что попал в цель. Он не стал дожидаться, пока Поттер начнет отрицать. – Ведь как ты ни старался, сколько денег ни тратил, так и не смог купить...</p><p>- Закрой рот, - глухо и зловеще прошептал Поттер.</p><p>- Вот уж вряд ли, - щедро черпнув холодного любриканта, Северус густо размазал его по своему напряженному члену. – Скоро год, как тебе не мешало бы это услышать, так что нечего сейчас прятать голову в песок, Поттер! – он выплюнул эту фамилию, вонзил ее в сжимающуюся, шелковистую задницу вместе с четырьмя пальцами.</p><p>- Заткнись, Снейп, - прошипел Поттер, приподнимая бедра навстречу толчку. В полумраке его глаза излучали ярко-зеленое сияние – страшное наследие силы, которую он перенял со смертью Вольдеморта. Более благоразумный, более трезвый, менее дальновидный человек внял бы предупреждению, когда от рычания Поттера дом тряхнуло от карниза до порога. Снейп лишь надавил пальцем на простату негодника, заставляя его со свистом добавить: - Я серьезно!</p><p>- Ты все никак не в силах поверить, а? – усмехнулся мальчишке Северус, выдергивая пальцы и пристраивая член к подрагивающей, алчной дырочке. – Все прячешься. Сколько тебе нужно выпить, чтобы наконец признать это, Поттер?</p><p>- Нечего там... А-ах! – Поттер качнулся вперед, хватая Северуса за грудки и вполне осознанно насаживаясь тугим колечком мышц на головку его члена. – Нечего... признавать! – дом снова вздрогнул, когда Северус вошел во влажный жар его тела по самое основание.</p><p>- Они мертвы, Поттер, - пришпилив одной рукой поверх сердца, а другой стиснув член, Северус вжал мальчишку в ковер, вдалбливая в него правду. Так глубоко, что ею не пренебречь. Так глубоко, что ее не забыть. – Можешь заново выстроить их дом. Можешь уничтожить убившего их. Можешь отомстить предавшему их. Можешь поработить врага их и даже жениться на рыжей девице, едва окончив школу, - грудь Поттера тяжело вздымалась под рукой Северуса, но он и не думал смаргивать слезы, выступившие на полных ярости глазах. – Но спасти их тебе никогда не удастся, Гарри. Никогда!</p><p>Поттер издавал безысходные гортанные стоны, пока Северус грубо брал его, стискивал его член и рушил созданный им мир. Отчаяние его было чистым и безупречным; оно исполосовало его щеки искрящимся серебром, к которому приникли склеившиеся от пота пряди волос. За всю свою жизнь Северус не видел ничего красивее.</p><p>Наклонившись, он слизнул с левой скулы Поттера слезу и зашептал ему на ухо с каждым жестоким толчком:</p><p>- Не сможешь. Слишком поздно, - гладкая плоть вокруг него запульсировала, сжалась, и Северус охнул. – Неважно... что ты сделаешь, Гарри, - выдохнул он. - Джеймс. И Лили. Поттер все равно. Будут! <em>Мертвы</em>!</p><p>И тогда... о, тогда произошло невозможное: Поттер уступил. Воинственный пыл вытек из его напряженного тела, словно кровь из перерезанного горла. Хотя член его по-прежнему стальным стержнем вздымался между их впалыми животами, сведенные пальцы разжались, отпуская рубашку Северуса, напряженные ноги упали, а тело обмякло, вздрагивая с каждым хриплым, трудным вдохом.</p><p>Северус чуть отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на это – зрелище, которое он уже не надеялся увидеть. Он провел большим пальцем по мокрым ресницам Поттера и приник к солоноватой влаге губами, словно ища благословения. Поттер распахнул глаза – испуганные, изумленные, полные муки – и Северус вновь погладил его по щеке.</p><p>- Ты – все, что от них осталось, - сказал он, двигаясь медленнее и с замиранием сердца чувствуя растекающийся по позвоночнику огонь. Ресницы над зелеными – такими зелеными – глазами Поттера затрепетали, а нежные губы приоткрылись во всхлипе. – Ты - их наследие. Тот, кого они оставили миру. Не себя самих. Только тебя, Гарри... – Северус вжался глубже – теперь, когда сопротивления не было, это оказалось совсем легко: взлет, гладкий толчок, пока Поттер, покачивая бедрами, будто волна в прилив, рисует головкой члена длинную, влажную полосу вдоль его живота. – Есть только ты... и тебе это известно, не правда ли?</p><p>Поттер кивнул, неотрывно и печально глядя Северусу в глаза. «<em>Да.</em>» Сотканное из тишины слово влажно сверкнуло на губах. Поттер робко обвил руками плечи Северуса, опустошаясь с дрожью.</p><p>Между ними стало тепло и скользко; дыхание вырывалось со свистом, пока не перешло в хрип; Снейпа стискивал жадный, яростный жар; влажные пальцы Поттера давили на плечи, а ноги оплетали талию Северуса; вкус соленых слез все еще не сошел с его губ. Уткнувшись в изгиб плеча Поттера, чтобы приглушить стон, Северус излился в прижимающегося к нему трясущегося юношу.</p></div><div><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Разбудили его не потные, тесные объятия, не непривычный стук чужого сердца у правого плеча и не рваное дыхание с кисловатым привкусом огневиски, овевающее щеку. Не собственное возбуждение, незаметно прокравшееся в сон под запахи спермы, слез и отчаяния, и не боль в натертых коленях, сейчас прижатых к ногам Поттера.</p><p>Всему виной была проклятая кровать.</p><p>Северус смутно помнил, как трансфигурировал эту развалину в одно целое, дотащив безвольное тело Поттера до устроенных им из собственной спальни руин. К тому времени единственное, чего ему хотелось - найти подходящую поверхность и сгрузить на нее мальчишку, а самому получить возможность принять душ и выпить пару отрезвляющих зелий. По непонятной причине ничего из задуманного осуществить не удалось. Каким-то образом он очутился в лежачем положении, едва починил это пуховое чудовище, а Поттер раскинулся сверху, словно костлявое одеяло.</p><p>Тогда в чертовой перине не было столько комков, уж в этом-то Северус был уверен.</p><p>Разумеется, Поттер ничего не замечал, и неудивительно: ведь он свернулся на груди у Северуса, подперев кулаком подбородок и дышал неровно, словно обессилев от рыданий. Волосы его распушились и щекотали Северусу горло, пока он не потянулся раздраженно, чтобы пригладить этот беспорядок. Поттер обиженно, по-детски всхлипнул и приник еще ближе, невинно прижимаясь бедром к наливающемуся кровью члену Северуса.</p><p>Позволив себе секундную слабость, он уперся во влажную, мягкую кожу и подумал о том, чтобы снова взять мальчишку – ибо, если не принимать во внимание могущество, телосложение и возраст, когда это Поттер переставал быть для Северуса мальчишкой? Про себя Снейп никогда не называл его иначе, хотя весь год вынужденной близости под бременем проклятых ошейников Связи бразды правления находились не в его, а в менее опытных руках. Поттер неизменно играл доминирующую роль – даже когда приходилось разъяснять ему суть процесса. Северус же подозревал, что каждый из них понимает, насколько лучше будет делать все, как сейчас: чтобы Поттер уступал, открываясь ему навстречу, принимая Северуса жадно, жарко и страстно. С самого начала все должно было происходить именно так... Северус замер, когда кровать угрожающе заскрипела.</p><p>Поттер снова всхлипнул, но Северус удержал его, не позволяя ворочаться.</p><p>- Развалишь эту идиотскую кровать, - буркнул он, выискивая палочку в скрученной простыне. – Отпусти меня, несносный ребенок.</p><p>Поттер не отпустил. Сквозь располосованные занавески на Северуса смотрел бледный рассвет. Мягкие отблески очертили изящный изгиб плеча Поттера, омыли его кожу серебром – даже синяки на скуле и горле. Северус провел пальцем по ключице мальчишки, где темнел оставленный его зубами полумесяц.</p><p>- Отпусти. Мне нужно встать.</p><p>Поттер заворочался. Одна рука робко обхватила Северуса поперек груди; бесцеремонный член ткнулся ему в живот. У Снейпа перехватило дух.</p><p>- Выпусти... – Поттер крепче сдавил ногу Северуса, но и только.</p><p>Северус нахмурился. Из набитого пухом изголовья, которое он вчера не стал чинить, торчала его палочка – как раз вне предела досягаемости. Он знал, что Аccio с целью призвать ее обязательно разбудит Поттера, и решил исхитриться:</p><p>- Между прочим, Дамблдор мертв по моей вине. Я его убил. Отпусти меня.</p><p>Без толку.</p><p>- Я восемь лет использую каждую возможность унизить тебя. Ты меня ненавидишь и всегда ненавидел. Отпусти, - Поттер продолжал дышать ровно.</p><p>- Я предал твоих... – нет, подумал Северус, глядя на темные крылья бровей Поттера, над которыми сквозь челку тускло поблескивал белесый шрам, об этом сейчас не стоит.</p><p>Вместо этого он наклонился, приник губами к уху Поттера, и шепнул:</p><p>- Я тебя не люблю, - воспользовавшись этими словами, словно рычагом, Северус выскользнул из хватки мальчишки и осторожно откатился к краю кровати. К счастью, обошлось без жертв и разрушений.</p><p>Выдернув из изголовья палочку, он стряхнул приставший к кончику пух. Не желая, чтобы первое же произнесенное заклинание разбудило Поттера, и тот запаниковал спросонок, он украдкой запустил в спящего Somnus. Потянувшись за утраченным теплом, Поттер зашарил было по кровати в поисках Северуса, но тотчас расслабился, уронил руку на дурацкое рваное одеяло и задышал тише.</p><p>Утренний свет проникал в комнату, открывая взгляду разгром, учиненный Поттером до прибытия Северуса. Изящная мебель, больше подходящая женщине, была измельчена до белых с позолотой щепок и прутьев тростника; зеркала пестрели трещинами; уютные кресла зияли прорехами и валялись перевернутыми, будто позабытые игрушки в детской; в штукатурке тут и там виднелись дыры; сорванные со стен обои свисали лохмотьями, словно кожа с исхлестанной спины. Дюжина подушек, прежде ютившихся на кровати, теперь покрывала пол, истекая перьями.</p><p>Неслышно поднявшись, Северус осмотрелся, сонно и бесстрастно разглядывая нанесенный Поттером ущерб. Затем разобрал свою одежду, натянул штаны и рубашку, повесил пиджак и мантию на дверь, засучил рукава и принялся за работу.</p><p>Сперва – мебель: левитировать в исходное положение или, если урон непоправим, отослать через черный ход в полыхающее кострище посреди сада. Починить, где возможно, но большей частью трансфигурировать в нечто менее громоздкое и смехотворное. Зеркала он и вовсе убрал – маги так и не научились их ремонтировать.</p><p>Кровать с самого начала была чересчур большой – двое могли свободно раскинуться в ней, не касаясь друг друга. Северус сделал ее ýже, крепче, потом, поразмыслив, добавил четыре столбика и полог. То-то. Респектабельная кровать, которая не развалится при малейшей тряске. В общем беспорядке обнаружилось достаточно кружев, способных стать исходным материалом, и вскоре его творение обзавелось плотным бархатным балдахином – угольно-серым, без единого цветочка и складочки.</p><p>Вид его успокаивал нервы, но теперь покрывало на кровати смотрелось еще отвратительней. Нахмурившись, Северус прицелился в эту безвкусицу. Та превратилась в затканное зеленым, серебристо-голубым, серым и коричневым одеяло и теперь стало и на вид, и на ощупь много приятнее холодного, шершавого ситца. Из дюжины бесполезных подушечек он сотворил две-три приличного размера и толщины и взмахом палочки заставил их бесшумно плюхнуться рядом со свернувшимся в калачик Поттером.</p><p>Тот при этом не проснулся, только яростно обхватил одну из них. От одного взгляда на скрюченного мальчишку у Северуса разболелась спина; отвернувшись, он занялся мерзким ковром. Не оставлять же его розовато-лиловым.</p><p>Латая дыры в стенах, он неожиданно замер, рассердившись на самого себя. Солнце уже стоит над лесом и золотом стекает в окна, а он – в измятой, облепленной перьями одежде – все еще прибирается у Поттера в спальне! Даже чаю не выпил!</p><p>Он окинул наглеца гневным взглядом, но не уловил в лице спящего и тени усмешки.</p><p>- Ты – глупец, - обратился он к комнате в целом. Махровые розы на обоях – кремовые, перевитые лентами – вызывающе глядели в ответ. – Дамблдор мертв по моей вине, - сообщил он им ровным, безучастным тоном. – Я восемь лет использовал каждую возможность унизить Поттера. Он меня ненавидит и всегда ненавидел.</p><p>Северус сделал глубокий вдох, потом еще один. На заснеженную ветку под окном опустился кардинал и затянул веселую песню.</p><p>- Я его не люблю, - промолвив это, Северус избавил обои от жутких розочек и отправился наполнять себе ванну.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Камин трещал и плевал дымом, но в конце концов все же изрыгнул путешественников в гостиную. Северус с интересом отметил, что из всей троицы Рональд оказался единственным, кто по прибытии устоял на ногах. По иронии судьбы утрата зрения помогла юноше научиться управлять своим долговязым неуклюжим телом.</p><p>- Долго же вы собираетесь, - придав своему голосу строгие учительские нотки, заметил Северус, пока Грейнджер и Джордж Уизли поднимались с ковра и отряхивали пепел с коленей. – Я позвал вас два часа тому назад.</p><p>- Извините, профессор Снейп, - встряла Грейнджер прежде, чем один из ее любовников смог ответить, и забросила себе на плечо ремешок огромного синего баула. – Перед уходом пришлось распаковать несколько коробок. Мы ведь не знали, сможем ли, попав сюда, вернуться в квартиру за сменой одежды.</p><p>Северус фыркнул.</p><p>- Смею предположить, это зависит от того, договоритесь ли вы с Поттером, но – да, вполне вероятно, что камин закроется, если вы решите отправиться восвояси, а после попробуете вернуться, - разумеется, не было смысла говорить, что для Грейнджер, лишенной магии, и Рональда, которому предстояли годы занятий с терапевтами больницы Св. Мунго, чтобы вновь освоить магию перемещения, каминная сеть закрыта и ныне. Северус не без оснований подозревал, что близнец не раз будет вышвырнут отсюда, покуда не бросит проверять, как далеко зашли паранойя и прочие эмоциональные проблемы Поттера.</p><p>- А где Гарри? – поинтересовался Рональд, исследуя комнату.</p><p>Северус решил не спрашивать, откуда ему известно, что Поттера здесь нет.</p><p>- Наверху, спит. Цел и относительно невредим, - добавил он в ответ на полный недоверия взгляд близнеца, - если не морально, то физически.</p><p>Лицо того потемнело.</p><p>- Вы что с ним...</p><p>- Помимо того, что спас этого сопляка от белой горячки и возможной гибели от vomitus aspiratus, это вы имеете в виду? – отозвался Северус со всей желчью, на которую был способен. – Разумеется, воспользовавшись уязвимостью Поттера, я набросился на него, беспомощного, и хорошенько отымел прямо на полу, поминутно оскорбляя его родословную. Чего еще от меня ожидать, мистер Уизли? Покончив с этим, я не смог выбрать, удавить Поттера, задушить подушкой или утопить. Потому в конечном итоге предпочел не тратить сил понапрасну и бросил его отсыпаться на полу ванной, а сам пошел приглашать в гости вас и ваших <em>сожителей</em>!</p><p>- Джордж, прошу тебя, - Грейнджер опустила ладонь на рукав близнеца. – Мы ведь об этом говорили.</p><p>- Я помню, но... черт побери, - сквозь зубы ответил тот, - ему же совершенно плевать на все, что он...</p><p>- Джордж, Джинни здесь ни при чем, мы пришли ради Гарри, верно? – тем же тоном продолжила молодая женщина.</p><p>- Да знаю я, но просто...</p><p>- Я хочу его видеть, - перебил старшего брата Рональд, повернувшийся лицом к Северусу, и добавил, - пожалуйста, - в воцарившейся тишине.</p><p>Северус, благодарный, что юный Уизли избавил его от назревающего семейного скандала, умудрился не позволить напрашивающемуся ответу сорваться с языка.</p><p>- Он наверху, как я уже говорил. Лестница у меня за спиной. Справа от вас диван, а в пяти футах – журнальный столик; иных преград до порога нет.</p><p>Он не упустил признательный взгляд, который бросила на него девчонка, когда Рональд кивнул и ощупью начал пробираться по опустошенной комнате. Северус убедился, что бедняга благополучно обогнет стол, прежде чем развернуться и направиться вслед за ним, оставив Грейнджер и близнеца Уизли спорить в гостиной.</p><p>- Вы ведь ничего такого не сделали, правда, сэр? – на полпути наверх полюбопытствовал Рональд.</p><p>- Чего – ничего? – удивился Северус. – Осталось десять ступеней.</p><p>- Спасибо. Не бросили Гарри на полу в ванной, я имею в виду. Вы же отнесли его в кровать, верно?</p><p>Северус скрипнул зубами.</p><p>- Неужели все прочее в моем рассказе настолько правдоподобно, что усомнились вы только в этом?</p><p>- Просто, обойдясь так с Гарри, вряд ли вы пригласили бы нас с Джорджем и Гермионой прибираться, старый сальный ублюдок, - огрызнулся Рон. – И не думайте, будто мы не знаем, сколько усилий вы приложили за все эти годы, чтобы Гарри остался в целости и сохранности. А теперь еще и нас выручили, и не сойти мне с этого места, если это делалось ради Гермионы или меня, так что нет смысла притворяться, что вы его по-прежнему ненавидите.</p><p>- Я его по-прежнему ненавижу.</p><p>Стоило этим словам сорваться с губ Северуса, он тотчас пожалел о них. Вдвойне, когда у слепого хватило смелости ухмыльнуться в ответ.</p><p>- Я думал, слизеринцы лгут убедительнее.</p><p>- Вы думали? – сквозь стиснутые зубы процедил Северус. – Надеюсь, вам это не повредило?</p><p>- Гарри, - напомнил ему Рональд, чью самодовольную усмешку не затмевали даже медленно заживающие шрамы, оставленные проклятьем. – Он - где?</p><p>- Четыре шага вперед, потом направо вдоль стены, - вздохнул Северус. – Будьте осторожны – на полу стекло. Поттер здесь бил фотографии, - он пропустил молодого человека мимо себя, чтобы удобнее было следить за лестницей: к этому времени голоса в гостиной поутихли.</p><p>- Фотографии? – помедлив, Рональд полуобернулся к нему. – Чего?</p><p>- Кого. И я понятия не имею. Позднее он их сжег, - Северус коснулся его плеча, побуждая продолжить путь. – Эту дверь пропустите. Следующую тоже. Удивительно, как до моего приезда Поттер не обрушил на себя все строение. Нет, не сюда: это платяной шкаф.</p><p>- Вы бы такого не допустили, - отозвался Рональд, с каждым шагом дотрагиваясь до стены. – Он любит его, этот дом – да и вас тоже, иначе не позволил бы вам появляться и исчезать, когда вздумается. Сомневаюсь, что он разрешил бы вам причинить дому зло - не больше, чем позволил бы ему навредить самому себе. То есть, по большому счету, - исправился он, будто чувствуя пристальный взгляд Северуса, и залился краской по самую шею. – Так мне кажется...</p><p>- Это – здание, Уизли, - заметил Северус, потянувшись, чтобы отворить перед ним дверь, - а не сторожевая собака.</p><p>- Хогвартс – тоже здание, - пожав плечами, тот поймал Северуса за локоть, давая понять, что нуждается в проводнике. – Гарри он любил. И вас, между прочим.</p><p>- Чепуха, - нахмурился Северус, ведя его к удобному кожаному креслу. До того, как он придал ему приличный вид и поставил у кровати, оно походило на мясистое чудовище. – Хогвартс регулярно подвергал Поттера опасности, да и обо мне заботился не лучше.</p><p>- Но ведь ни вы, ни он в его стенах не погибли? – парировал Рональд, усаживаясь в кресло.</p><p>На миг показалось, что спора не миновать, даже несмотря на присутствие спящего, но тут в комнату заглянула девчонка – каштановые лохмы торчали во все стороны, на лице застыла исполненная решительного веселья улыбка. Позади нее можно было разглядеть близнеца, который с явным недовольством приоткрывал двери и осматривал спальни.</p><p>- Профессор Снейп, - эти слова Грейнджер удалось прощебетать шепотом, - где мы заночуем? Я хотела бы распаковать вещи.</p><p>- Мне это безразлично, - не снижая голоса, ответил он. Разумеется, Поттер не пошевелился – еще бы, ведь он был усыплен чарами. Когда они закончат действовать, Северус собирался оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. – Найдите комнату, в которой мебель не сожжена и не разворочена так, что даже трансфигурация не поможет.</p><p>- Разворочена? – девушка испуганно вытаращила глаза, наконец-то осознавая всю степень работы, которую Северус провернул в спальне Поттера. – Ох... Молли так уверенно говорила... - с легкой дрожью пояснила она, - когда Гарри не вернул в Нору спальный гарнитур, она заявила, что он наверняка позовет Джинни обратно.</p><p>- Даже Джин этому не поверила, - ответил Рональд. Он отыскал безвольную ладонь Поттера среди вороха постельного белья и сжал ее. – Он же всю ее одежду отослал. Но... если Гарри уничтожил и эту комнату, значит, вы здесь все починили, Снейп?</p><p>Северус покраснел и с трудом подавил желание смахнуть пылинку с балдахина.</p><p>- Полагаете, мне стоило оставить Поттера отсыпаться в груде щепок и перьев? Не думал, что вы и ваши любовники такое одобрят, - черт побери, неужели он только что ухмыльнулся Грейнджер?</p><p>- Здесь стало очень красиво, сэр, - ответила девчонка; поймав его гневный взгляд, она тотчас овладела собой. – Не сомневаюсь, Гарри это подтвердит...</p><p>- Мне нет до этого никакого дела, - прорычал Северус, толкая ее плечом, чтобы прорваться наружу.</p><p>- Сэр, - рука Грейнджер на его рукаве испортила отменный уход со сцены. Чертова негодяйка. – Если вы понадобитесь Гарри...</p><p>- Не понадоблюсь.</p><p>- Но если он о вас спросит... – недоуменно залепетала она.</p><p>- Не спросит.</p><p>Услышав это, Рональд сердито поднял лицо:</p><p>- Почему это? Вы ведь не хозяйничали в его...</p><p>- ...голове? – фыркнул Северус. – Какой мне прок от копания на пустом месте?</p><p>- ...в его памяти, - гневно закончил молодой человек.</p><p>Северус вздохнул. Глубоко, со свистом, втянул носом воздух и задержал дыхание, прогоняя желание сплюнуть от ярости. Видимо, прочитав что-то на его лице, Грейнджер испуганно отшатнулась и убрала руку с его мантии, но в полном страха жесте было мало утешительного.</p><p>- Ничего подобного я не делал, - ответил он через некоторое время, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово. – И вам не советую. Магия, которую, как следствие гибели Темного Лорда, впитал Поттер, сейчас стабильнее, но на потрясения наверняка реагирует так же, как раньше, - он сделал два шага прочь от двери, прежде чем обернуться вновь. – И, Мерлина ради, Уизли, не позволяйте своим благонамеренным родственникам даже заикнуться о том, как вновь привести сюда Джиневру, если не хотите, чтобы он вышвырнул всю вашу семейку и никогда более не пустил ни на порог, ни в свое сердце!</p><p>Вовремя сообразив, что сказал чересчур много, Северус старательно отвел взгляд, повернулся на каблуках и покинул общество закадычных друзей Поттера. Хлесткие удары полы мантии по щиколоткам успокаивали, хоть и не слишком сильно.</p><p>- Эй, Снейп! – высунулся наружу Джордж Уизли, нагло заломив бровь. – Так которая из этих комнат была твоей?</p><p>- Оранжерея! – проорал в ответ Северус с лестницы. - Так что будьте любезны не соваться в нее без надобности!</p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>~*~*~*~<br/>
~* Главный штаб аврората *~</p><p> </p><p>Если Шаклболт и удивился, когда Северус вошел в его кабинет, главе аврората неплохо удалось это скрыть. Он даже разжился кошмарным чаем и неожиданно вкусным печеньем, и Северус без стеснения принял угощение. Он не преминул заметить, впрочем, что, выслушав озвученное им предложение, Шаклболт не стал вызывать помощника, дабы тот принес из архивов якобы засекреченное досье Северуса. Бумаги уже лежали в одном из ящиков его стола.</p><p>- Не уверен, что это мудро, - усомнился аврор, когда Северус изложил свою идею.</p><p>Тот не собирался сдаваться:</p><p>- Чушь. Такая стратегия идеальна, и тебе это хорошо известно. Раньше ты никогда не стеснялся использовать мои связи, Шаклболт.</p><p>- У Дамблд... у Ордена феникса была другая игра, Снейп. Ты ведь в курсе, - скорее задумчиво, чем отрицательно, покачал головой Шаклболт. – О твоем помиловании трезвонили на каждом углу. Те Пожиратели, что еще не попались в наши сети, не могли пропустить такую новость. Не думаешь же ты, что они начнут изливать перед тобой душу или поверят, что теперь, когда Поттер публично обьявил тебя давнишним представителем Ордена, ты с ними заодно?</p><p>- Тебе нужно, чтобы я нашел их, а не завлек лживыми уговорами, - Северус с трудом удержался, чтобы не повысить голос. – Тебе нужно узнать, как они рассуждают, что за места считают безопасными, какими вкусами и привычками обладают, - он махнул рукой на стену позади стола, откуда, заклейменные кнопками, с десяток знакомых лиц бросали на него сердитые взгляды. – Поверь, Шаклболт, я отнюдь не планирую лично становиться на пути беглых приспешников Темного Лорда.</p><p>- Тогда зачем тебе это? – воскликнул тот, глядя ровно и искренне и не тая подозрений. – Сиди себе дома, вари для новой лавочки Слагхорна зелья под псевдонимом, ешь то, что готовит нанятый Поттером эльф, и не марай руки. Слишком многим – и с нашей стороны, и с чужой –не терпится вновь увидеть тебя в деле.</p><p>Северус гневно взглянул на него, никак не комментируя подразумевающееся речью Шаклболта признание, что за ним установлена слежка.</p><p>- Когда это меня интересовало то, чего хочется другим, господин аврор?</p><p>После недолгой паузы Кингсли со смешком отвел глаза.</p><p>- Уговорил. И все же это значит, что я отдаю в твое распоряжение свою лучшую команду, а ситуация тут деликатная. Отсутствие необходимой информации запросто погубит моих ребят; и, к слову сказать, ты достаточно умен, чтобы провернуть такое, не возбуждая подозрений. Поэтому, если хочешь заручиться моим доверием, Снейп, предложи мне что-нибудь еще.</p><p>Самым странным было то, что Северус почти согласился. Он едва не признался, что хочет заслужить прощение, купленное для него популярностью Поттера, что после шестнадцати лет, которые он провел, проклиная глупость детей и мечтая стать хозяином самому себе, теперь он ненавидел собственное общество, а тихий взмах совиных крыльев угнетал так же, как шныряние проклятого эльфа. Он чуть не рассказал, что не смеет искать себе подобных ни для товарищеских бесед, ни ради утоления простых, плотских нужд из боязни, что алый вихрь снова подхватит его со смертного одра и швырнет на порог Гарри-чертова-Поттера. Он почти поведал, что мечтает о тихой, полноценной жизни вместо милостыни, отстегнутой ему Поттером от чрезмерной порядочности.</p><p>Вместо этого он бросил взгляд на фото то кричащей, то обиженно дующейся Беллатрикс Лестранг. Та в жизни не спросила бы, отчего он присоединился к ее гонителям. Узнав, кто был виновником ее поражения, она не теряла бы времени на расспросы.</p><p>На этом Северус поднялся, быстрыми движениями расправил мантию и покинул кабинет Шаклболта.</p><p>Предложение было сделано, и оба знали, что Северус не станет ни объяснять причины своих поступков, ни повторять дважды. Шаклболт даже не предпринял попытки его остановить.</p></div><div><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>На следующее утро от Гарри Поттера пришло письмо. Северус сжег его, не вскрывая, и велел полярной сове не возвращаться.</p><p>Четырьмя днями позже прибыло послание от Гермионы Грейнджер. В нем говорилось лишь: «Он действительно хочет видеть вас, сэр. Пожалуйста, приходите». Северус сжег и его. Потом, передумав, ответил советом – если Поттеру одиноко, пусть заведет себе книзла.</p><p>Через неделю в Тупик ткача прибыла сова от аврора Шаклболта; доставленная ею записка приглашала Северуса как можно скорее поговорить с оперативной группой по захвату Пожирателей Смерти из отдела профилирования.</p><p>На это Северус написал одно-единственное слово: «Когда?»</p><p>Явившись на эту встречу, он до глубокой ночи проработал с командой профессионалов, а домой вернулся... в сопровождении эскорта авроров. Шаклболт ясно дал понять, что к нему обратятся снова, если предоставленная информация подтвердится. Северус хлопнул дверью у главы аврората перед носом.</p><p>В ту ночь от Поттера прилетела очередная сова. Северус снова спалил письмо, не читая. Сова клюнула его за палец и улетела прочь, а он послал вдогонку заклинание, выкрасив ее белое оперение в зеленый цвет.</p><p>Он вернулся в группу захвата две недели спустя, получив официальный вызов, и заключил договор, по которому кооперация с властями регистрировалась в государственном архиве тотчас после окончания судебных процессов над Пожирателями, пойманными с его помощью. Если присутствующие при переговорах авроры и вскинули брови от недоумения, тем не менее, они восприняли это как признак твердости намерений Северуса, и теперь прислушивались к его словам с бóльшим вниманием.</p><p>Письма от Поттера продолжали прибывать еще месяца два. Сначала Северус жег их, но в итоге нацарапал «Заведи кошку!» на очередном конверте, прежде чем вернуть его отправителю. После этого послания стали приходить гораздо реже, но Северус не преминул отметить новый комплект защитных чар вокруг своего дома в Тупике ткача, а также то, что ни одному из опробованных им заклинаний не хватило силы пробить эту защиту. Он также обратил внимание, что кожа покрытой шрамами левой руки зудела всякий раз, когда он пересекал барьер чар, входя или покидая свои владения.</p><p>Взломы и кражи его имущества прекратились.</p><p>Ровно через три месяца после его ухода из Годриковой пустоши в лавке травника к Северусу подошел Джордж Уизли. Молодой человек выглядел угнетенным, но вел себя вежливо и, явно стараясь не поддаться искушению нагрубить в ответ на язвительность, пригласил Северуса пообедать в «Дырявом котле».</p><p>- Как я понимаю, нам стоит поговорить, - пояснил он, и Северус, у которого до назначенной Слагхорну встречи оставался целый час, заинтересовался, чем именно шантажируют Уизли его брат и Грейнджер, чтобы заставить подойти к нему среди бела дня.</p><p>Пока они шли к таверне, на лицах прохожих в Косом переулке отражались изумление, любопытство, задумчивость, даже неодобрение, но Северус с удивлением отметил, что открытой неприязни в них не было. Пожалуй, в том, что близнецы Уизли носили репутацию безобидных клоунов, охотников повеселиться, все же нашлись некоторые преимущества. В любом случае, он всю дорогу не выпускал из рук палочку.</p><p>- Говорят, вы сотрудничаете с аврорами, - заметил Уизли, когда их усадили за столик. Северус невозутимо взглянул на него. Не может же этот болван быть настолько безмозглым! Но нет, он продолжал тянуть Северуса за язык. – Ну, то есть Перси так сказал в воскресенье. Мол, нам с Фредом придется поварить кой-чего для старика Слагги, потому что вы в последнее время слишком заняты, а Рон у него и спрашивает...</p><p>- Как здоровье вашей сестры, мистер Уизли? – прервал его болтовню Северус, дабы не позволить идиоту выболтать все тайны, за владение которыми тот вполне мог поплатиться жизнью.</p><p>- Вот что, - нахмурился Уизли, - я всего лишь пытаюсь быть вежливым. Не обязательно...</p><p>- Не упоминалось ли в газетах, что она отправляется в путешествие? – прорычал Северус, исподлобья осматривая людей, сидящих за соседними столиками и в большинстве своем не скрывающих интереса к их беседе. – Врачевать разбитое сердце поездкой на континент?</p><p>Уизли проследил за его взглядом и, увидев, сколько у них зрителей, изумленно вытаращился.</p><p>- В Африку, - закашлялся он миг спустя, смекнув – не без неудовольствия – куда ведет разговор. – В Фиванский университет. Ее приняли, начиная с зимнего семестра. Будет изучать ликвидацию проклятий.</p><p>- М-м, - усмехнулся Северус, пока Том ставил на стол две кружки горького пива и две одинаковые тарелки с тушеным мясом. Заказывать на обед что-либо иное не имело смысла – кухня в «Дырявом котле» открывалась не раньше пяти. Зато все жаркое тушилось в одном казане, а это делало трапезу более безопасной, чем большинство вариантов, из которых Северус мог выбрать ужин. – Пожалуй, это даже предсказуемо: ведь еще в школе ее летучемышиный сглаз не шел ни в какое сравнение со способностями в зельеварении.</p><p>Он действительно считал это адекватным предложением перемирия. Даже воздержался от высказываний о том, что теперь, прекратив шагать по стопам матери, глупая девчонка вполне сможет обрести истинное счастье в будущем, где ей не грозит роль племенной кобылы, но Уизли все равно гневно прищурился. Служанка принесла хлебную корзинку, которую Северус локтем отодвинул к краю стола, чтобы ее труднее было достать.</p><p>- Гарри оплачивает ее учебу, - сообщил Уизли, опуская ложку, и потянулся за хлебом. – Слыхали? – Северус решил не говорить, что ему нет до этого дела, и лишь покачал головой, нащупывая безоар в кармане – на случай, если дурачок начнет синеть. – Все четыре года, - жуя и не обращая на его маневры внимания, продолжал тот. – Учебники, проживание и питание.</p><p>Северус отведал жаркого и стал ждать, когда в повествовании обнаружится смысл.</p><p>Переждав длинную неловкую паузу, Уизли вздохнул и перешел к главному:</p><p>- Послушайте, мы в курсе, что вы ее никогда не любили. Так, как над Гарри, не издевались, но и планов своих не таили – в последний год учебы вы их и близко друг к другу не подпускали. То, что Гарри сейчас ее благоустраивает – она это заслужила. Вы опозорили ее доброе имя, и она имеет право злиться.</p><p>Северус открыл было рот, но Уизли поднял ладонь, не давая ему ответить:</p><p>- Вы не слышали, как о ней говорили, Снейп. В газетах, в этих дурацких журналах... «невеста со стажем», и это еще то, что повежливее. Они разве что шлюхой ее не называли, а все потому, что Гарри не хотел жениться, пока не достроит свой дом. «Разменным медяком» звали, хоть и знали прекрасно, что он ни с кем, кроме нее, не встречается. А когда репортеры предлагают ей высказаться, их интересуют только подробности о сексе. Знаете, эти ублюдки даже напечатали, что единственная причина, по которой они решили зарегистрировать брак - беременность!</p><p>Северус изумленно уставился на него.</p><p>- Она беременна?</p><p>Вопрос был резонным, если принять во внимание внезапное решение девчонки доучиться за границей, но Уизли все равно окинул его желчным взглядом.</p><p>- Суть в том, что это ее личное дело, - он вновь взялся за ложку. – Только и ваше, пожалуй, тоже, раз уж вы встали между ними, так что нет, не беременная она. Но и это не все: во время регистрации открылось, что Гарри нипочем не смог бы сделать ей ребенка – из-за той, другой связи... с вами.</p><p>Северус закатил глаза, но Уизли не дал ему шанса ответить:</p><p>- Вы их рассорили, Снейп – хотели вы того или нет. Нет, я вас не виню, просто думаю, что моей бедной сестренке можно ведь и посочувствовать.</p><p>Прошло немало времени, прежде чем сводящая горло ярость позволила Северусу заговорить, но это удушливое негодование прояснило его мысли, заставило сосредоточиться и опустить левую руку – ладонью кверху – на стол. Колючее остриё молнии, метки Поттера, гневным росчерком спускалось к запястью, и Северус с немалым удовлетворением наблюдал за тем, как наглец Уизли тщетно силится отвести от нее глаза.</p><p>- Сочувствие мне не так-то легко дается... – сквозь зубы проговорил Северус, но остаток колкости потонул в резком ударе, сотрясшем его стул, и потоке пива, окатившем плечо и колени.</p><p>- Эй! – выкрикнул, вскакивая, Уизли. – Смотри, куда прешь, осел!</p><p>- Споткнулся, - без тени сожаления прозвучало над головой, а сказавший это высыпал на стол горсть кнатов и развернулся к двери.</p><p>- Эй, ты! – позвал из-за стойки Том. – А убирать это кто будет?</p><p>- А вот ему поручите, - отозвался мужчина, нахлобучив на затылок кепку перед тем, как выйти под дождь. – Таким, как он, не привыкать – вечно подтирают за магами посильнее.</p><p>- Скотина! - захлебнулся Уизли и потянулся за мантией, словно намеревался пуститься в догонку. Северус лишь вздохнул, очищая одежду заклинанием.</p><p>- Оставьте, Уизли. И не такое случалось, да и пролитые на меня субстанции бывали куда омерзительнее.</p><p>Рыжее недоразумение вытаращилось на него – Северус видел, что тот пытается осмыслить, почему гроза Слизерина, которому ничего не стоило снять сотню баллов за малейшую провинность, превратился в человека, безмятежно игнорирующего оскорбления такого масштаба. Впрочем, нужно ли удивляться: вряд ли гриффиндорцам знакомы битвы, вступать в которые не следует.</p><p>- Прав был Гарри, - выдавил Джордж наконец, вновь принимаясь за еду. – Вы действительно изменились.</p><p>Нахмурившись, Северус доел жаркое.</p><p>- Поттер не знает меня, Уизли, а вы – тем более.</p><p>- Думаю, Гарри знает вас лучше, чем вы когда-либо признаете, - возразил Уизли. – Между прочим, он и вправду хочет, чтобы вы вернулись. Просто побеседовать, поужинать с ним. Он беспокоится о вас... – оглядевшись, Уизли вполголоса продолжил, - о планах, которые вы строите. Говорит, что это небезопасно, что он боится, как бы с вами не случилось чего худого. Мы считаем – Рон, Гермиона и я, - мы считаем, вам не мешает с ним поговорить. Вы нужны ему, Снейп, да и он вам, похоже, не меньше.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Северус выпустил ложку, и та со звоном упала в пустую тарелку.</p><p>- Скажите-ка, мистер Уизли, как ваша семья уживается с мыслью об отношениях, в которых столь отважно состоите вы, мисс Грейнджер и ваш братец? – наглец сперва побледнел, затем покраснел, и Северус с напускной веселостью добавил: - Привыкли уже? Смею предположить, что родители в неописуемом восторге от вашего пребывания под одной крышей здесь, в Лондоне, где, в отличие от тесной Норы, вы не мозолите им глаза; только вот интересно, что чувствует сейчас покинутый вами близнец?</p><p>- Да какое вам до этого... – с лица Джорджа вновь исчезли краски.</p><p>- Как занимательно нынче проходят, должно быть, воскресные обеды в Норе, - не унимаясь, рассуждал Северус, - когда родные что есть силы стараются демонстрировать одобрение вашей заботы об убогих, в тоже время в душе сетуя на ваше... – Северус саркастично изогнул губы, - ...нежелание блюсти традиции.</p><p>- Снейп... – прорычал Уизли.</p><p>- Впрочем, могло бы быть и хуже – вы ведь заполучили не одного, а двух героев войны, - отодвинув тарелку, Северус вытер губы линялой салфеткой. – Ответьте мне, Джордж Уизли: как вы справляетесь с тяжким бременем известности?</p><p>- Меня, по крайней мере, еще никто не пытался вздернуть в Косом переулке, - сквозь зубы огрызнулся тот.</p><p>Впечатленный если не формой, то содержанием этой фразы, Северус нехотя кивнул.</p><p>- Дайте время. Не сомневаюсь, это еще придет им в голову, - ответил он, делая большой глоток эля. Поужинать в компании – а значит, убедиться в том, что предложенные пабом еда и питье безопасны – удавалось нечасто. Северус отнюдь не собирался упускать такой шанс. – Расскажете потом, чем все закончится?</p><p>С мгновение Уизли смотрел на него, как на безумного, потом отрывисто расхохотался.</p><p>- Ну и чудной же вы тип, - покачал головой он, потянувшись мимо рассыпанной мелочи за счетом. – На ненависть целого мира вам плевать, а дать кому-нибудь вас полюбить - словно нож острый!</p><p>В самом деле, отвечать ему было проще пареной репы.</p><p>- Дать себя полюбить, мистер Уизли? - Северус отодвинул стул и потянулся за мантией. - По мне, так куда легче просто дать.</p><p>Закатив глаза, Уизли снова рассмеялся и бросил в него монеткой со стола.</p><p>Та стукнула Северуса прямо в грудь.</p><p>Тут-то портключ и сработал.</p><p>Выражение ужаса на лице Джорджа Уизли было последним, что видел Северус, прежде чем бар исчез в тошнотворном рывке, а сам он провалился во тьму.</p><p>~*~*~*~<br/>
Поместье Лестрангов</p><p> </p><p>- Ты ж вроде говорил, Поттер станет его искать, - плывя в дымке болевого шока и изо всех сил стараясь не потерять сознание, Северус судорожно мотнул головой и попытался прислушаться к словам, едва различимым поверх сопения над ухом.</p><p>- Всегда ищет, - прохрипели в ответ. Северус уловил запах табачного дыма. – Почитай рапорты: стоит его личному убийце вляпаться в неприятности, и Поттер тут как тут – сразу всюду нос сует.</p><p>«<em>Не Пожиратели Смерти</em>», - он понял это с самого начала, несмотря на маски и балахоны: Пожиратели мучили бы его Круциатусом, а не ножами, кнутами, ожогами и насилием... Но, скорее всего, они убили бы его сразу. Пожиратели вели бы себя умнее.</p><p>- Ага, а потом наших винят в том, что он схлопотал по заслугам, - раздался звук плевка. Комок слюны шлепнулся на щеку Северуса, вызвав звонкое «Эй!» у пыхтящего меж его ног мужчины. – Заслонная кляча, вот он кто. Ты знай поддерживай защитные чары, слышишь?</p><p>«<em>Заложник,</em> - при этой мысли Северусу с трудом удалось сдержать дрожь. - <em>Или, вероятнее всего, козел отпущения</em>». Тот, что хрипел сверху, безжалостно ворвался в него еще раз, два и кончил со стоном. После первой пары часов подобных измывательств боль уже не ощущалась; Северус лишь отметил исчезновение тяжести, когда тот выдернул член. Внутренности свело судорогой в приступе тошноты. Северус подавил ее и стал вслушиваться дальше.</p><p>- Не явится он, - снова заговорил первый. Северус самую малость приоткрыл глаза: толстый, высокий и короткий сгрудились у стола. Оказывается, тот, которой сейчас кончил - левша. Следом пойдет глупый, но лишь в том случае, если заподозрит, что он очнулся. Два изнурительных дня, и их поступки обрели предсказуемость.</p><p>- Он вмешивается, когда дело уже сделано, - продолжил толстый, ножом вычищая грязь из-под ногтей правой руки. Северус видел клочок лоснящейся кожи, приставшей к лезвию. – Рыбаку всегда плевать, подохнет его червяк или нет.</p><p>- Бессердечная дрянь. Такой же как все, даром что красавчик, - тонкий голос был полон истинно женской горечи. Коротышка. Она стянула капюшон, и туман в голове Северуса пронзило острие страха. Перед ним открывают лица – значит, не боятся свидетельских показаний. Теперь ему предстоит лишь гибель от их рук или удар молнии – смотря что случится быстрее. – Недаром говорят: темного лорда темным лордом вышибают, - морща хорошенькое личико, добавила женщина. – И у него еще хватает наглости осуждать нас!</p><p>«<em>Дура,</em> – захотелось рассмеяться Северусу, - <em>Поттер судит каждого, у него к этому настоящий талант!</em>» - и все же, ожидая своего часа, он не подал виду, что пришел в сознание. Палочка его была утеряна безвозвратно – сломана и сожжена у него на глазах; вслед за ней ему перебили лодыжки, чтобы не вздумал сбежать. На кандалах отчетливо виднелись руны темных чар, гасящих волшебство; такой же символ похитители вырезали у него на груди. Северус чувствовал их удушливую тяжесть, словно самую душу его опутали километры мокрой шести. Он припомнил, что именно тонкие пальчики женщины держали впивающийся в кожу нож, и спросил себя – уж не была ли она среди тех, кто видел, как алая молния Поттера выхватила его из петли в тот, первый раз, посреди Косого переулка?</p><p>- Ну, когда этого клоуна завтра найдут пришпиленным к двери министерства, вряд ли ему будет плевать, - высокий последовал примеру женщины и швырнул на пол маску; фарфор с громким звоном разлетелся вдребезги. Северус зажмурил глаза и выровнял дыхание, когда мужчина обернулся, топча каблуками осколки. Приблизившись, тот навис над столом. – Да уж, - помолчав, добавил он. – Так и сделаем. Дарби, давай топор, - рявкнул он, оглядываясь через плечо. – Отправим ту руку, на которой метка, главному редактору «Пророка»!</p><p>Стало быть, не заложник. Северус примерно представлял нанесенный ему урон: ушибы уже успели потемнеть, сломанные ноги уродливо распухли. Ему не задавали вопросов во время пыток – выбранных, с холодком в груди осознал он, скорее за то, что они оставляли наиболее эффектные следы, нежели причиняли максимум боли. Нет, не заложник, не подставное лицо, да и не пленник, в сущности.</p><p>Он – их послание.</p></div><div><p>По лицу наотмашь хлестнули ладонью, и мысли Северуса разлетелись, будто птицы. Проморгавшись, он встретился с холодным взглядом синих глаз, который не затронула играющая на губах мучителя ухмылка. Высокий схватил его за челку, вынуждая поднять голову со стола, сомкнул что-то ледяное и звенящее вокруг шеи и резко выпустил – так, что от удара о дерево искры заплясали под веками.</p><p>- Все это, конечно, чертовски весело, профессор Снейп, но вам пора, - непосредственно к нему обращались впервые за два дня. И он все понял – осознание прожгло его гневом, оставляя позади, на пепелище, лишь ненависть и горечь. Черта с два у него получится перетерпеть. Он был приговорен с самого начала, а пыткам подвергался ради впечатления, которое труп должен будет произвести на тех, кто его найдет. Всю его жизнь – все жертвы, ошибки, победы и поражения – суммирует обрывок пергамента, где они нацарапают свой пасквиль. Ничего больше.</p><p>Когда один из людей с силой потянул его за левую руку, магия, стреноженная чарами, заметалась, не в силах вырваться. Высокий замахнулся сверкающей сталью. На его палочке не обнаружат режущего заклятия. А может, темные чары мешают и ему? Ноги Северусу не связывали. Лодыжки были сломаны, но колени остались невредимы.</p><p>Другого шанса могло не представиться.</p><p>Топор ухнул вниз; Севкрус резко перекатился набок и, с силой всадив колено в бок высокому, с удовлетворением услыхал хруст ломающихся от удара ребер. Раздался исполненный боли рев, резкий, будто вой баньши. Слабый свет померк в пульсирующих разводах красного. Крики отдалились. Воздух с хрипом проникал в горло, гудя, как осиное гнездо, как слепая, кровожадная ярость, отрывая его плечи от изрезанного, липкого дерева и заполняя все существо болью и бешенством.</p><p>Чары не поддавались. Гнев нарастал.</p><p>Кто-то навалился сбоку, вышибив из него дух, и попытался удержать. Кто-то другой поймал его ноги. Вот тогда, в сияющей вспышке чистейшей, раскаленной ненависти, Северус и почувствовал, что его терпение иссякло. Он рванулся вперед и лбом разбил носик хорошенькой женщины. Та взвыла, покачнулась и опрокинулась навзничь, забрызгав покатый потолок алым.</p><p>Высокий, окровавленный и задыхающийся, придавил его к столу, сжав грязные пальцы у Северуса на шее, чтобы туже затянуть на ней цепь. Новый грохот сопроводился очередным криком. Под рухнувшим слева телом переломилось дерево; зазвенел металл, прыгая по камням. В дверях завозилось что-то огромное, грузное, а проклятье все боролось, отвоевывая свою жертву.</p><p>Цепи держались, глубоко впиваясь в горло и запяcтья. Он боролся, как только мог, боролся с душащими чарами, с чертовым проклятьем. Время распалось на редкие биения сердца; под потолком сверкали красные молнии. Кверху поднимались клубы дыма и пыли. В залитой кровью руке блеснула сталь. Удар. Боль. Дрожь. Полные злобы синие глаза на перекошенном лице; глаза, которые наконец-то видели только его. Презирали только его. Боялись только его.</p><p>Да!</p><p>Собрав последние силы, Северус приподнялся, широко раскрыв рот, и впился зубами в горло державшего его мужчины. Жаркая струя крови брызнула ему на лицо, полилась по голой груди. Молнии грохотали, хлестко рассекая мрак ночи. Высокий бился, царапая его сведенными пальцами, пока не иссяк. Чернота выгрызала щедрые ломти из открывающейся глазам картины. На зубах хрустели и лопались жилы.</p><p>Где-то рушились камни. Между раскатами грома прозвучал разъяренный клич Поттера. В свете выпущенного его палочкой заклинания, в снопе поднявшихся искр тело над Северусом обмякло. Еле дыша, он презрительно сплюнул ему вслед, словно в груду мусора.</p><p>Губы сразу начали мерзнуть.</p><p>Шум не утихал, но теперь он был не громче ударов сердца. Точно мешок с костями, Северус скатился со стола прямо на руки Поттеру, а оттуда – на пол. На горло легли пальцы, скользнули по окровавленной цепи, и звезды в глазах померкли.</p><p>- ...пытаюсь... Господи, почему же она не... Это все чары, черт подери. Погоди-ка, - рывок, и Поттер уже где-то под ним, роется в поисках своей палочки.</p><p>- Сними ее... - и это - его голос? Сломленный шепот, и только.</p><p>Прикосновение палочки – как нож по маслу, как ледяной вихрь по запекшимся губам, - и магия, наконец, вырвалась из плена. Северус выгнулся ей навстречу, дрожа и не в силах издать ни звука. Поттер удерживал его, баюкая и нашептывая что-то, пока спазм не утих.</p><p>- Сними ее, - снова просипел Северус. Мантия Поттера накрывала его плечо и пахла сливочным пивом и полиролью, кровью и долгими часами треволнений.</p><p>- Уже снял! Цепь. Не могу только, - мальчишка осекся; на его щеке плясали неровные отблески пламени. – У тебя на груди. Не могу залечить сам. Придется отнести тебя в гос...</p><p>Северус потянулся к его горлу. Пустая угроза – едва хватило сил донести ладонь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сжать, - но бессвязные объяснения на этом прервались. Он сунул Поттеру под нос левую руку, покрытую ранами, кровью, синяками и метками, и прорычал:</p><p>- Сними! Ее!</p><p>Пальцами он ощутил, как горло Поттера сжалось.</p><p>- Они убили бы тебя, Севе...</p><p>- СНИМИ ЕЕ! – крик перешел в хрип, в груди словно что-то оборвалось.</p><p>Поттер смотрел на него; тени скрывали его глаза, но Северус и так знал, что в них таилось: жалость, ужас, раскаяние, беспокойство. Что-то безымянное и страшное зашевелилось под окровавленным ноющим символом, вырезанном у Северуса на груди – что-то острое, колючее и злое, заставляющее хватать ртом воздух и бессильно мазать костяшками пальцев по щеке Поттера.</p><p>Но он был слаб, и дрожащие руки не повиновались ему. Ненависть больше не подпитывала ярость. Поттер поймал его ладонь после первого же удара, осторожно отнял вторую от шеи и потеснее прижал изломанное тело к себе. Северус стал было отбиваться, негодуя на собственную немощь и задыхаясь, но Поттер лишь обнимал его крепче, обхватывал лебедиными крыльями, стальными обручами приковывая его к своему стремительно бьющемуся сердцу.</p><p>- Я не могу, - слова коснулись исцарапанного, грязного виска Северуса. Он почувствовал их до того, как услышать. – Не могу. Прости.</p></div><div><p>~*~*~*~<br/>
Годрикова пустошь</p><p> </p><p>Северус гневно разглядывал думосбор, водруженный на столик у кровати. Думосбор пялился на него в ответ – неотступно, нагло, ожидающе. Рядом лежала чья-то палочка, возле нее ютилась бутылочка того самого зелья, которое он с лета готовил для Грейнджер.</p><p>Он слышал, как наемная сиделка тихо спорит с Поттером в коридоре: скрытое участие и вежливые интонации противоречили монотонной непреклонности его слов. Северус не стал вникать в суть диспута. Поттер все равно выиграет. Он всегда выигрывает. С этим болваном просто не умеют спорить – не умеют, поглядев в эти зеленые глаза, наполненные отчаянной искренностью, найти в себе силы кольнуть его толстую гриффиндорскую шкуру и выдавить на поверхность алую каплю правды.</p><p>Вместо этого он смотрел на думосбор. Сталкиваться с ним Северусу было не впервой: Помфри умоляла воспользоваться чертовой копилкой всякий раз, когда он приползал обратно в Хогвартс, дрожа от шока, потери крови и беспомощности после очередного вердикта, вынесенного Темным Лордом или его приспешниками. «Просто сложи воспоминания в горшок, чтобы не мешали мне работать! - постоянно упрашивала она. – Ты ведь не больше моего любишь тратить время, а я не желаю одновременно бороться с недугом, упрямством и твоей проклятой памятью!»</p><p>Но он никогда не выполнял ее просьб. На то были десятки причин, износившихся, затертых от частых повторений: легилименция Темного Лорда и незаменимость воспоминаний, отсутствия которых тот бы не оценил; риск взлома защитных чар и вероятность, что выведанное Снейпом может быть украдено с целью использования против него в суде; странная пустота в голове - там, где кусочков памяти не хватало; банальные факты, в которые превращался его опыт, и ощущение, будто он где-то читал о случившемся, а не пережил его.</p><p>Но настоящая причина – та, о которой он не говорил ни одной живой душе – заключалась в том, что эти воспоминания были <em>необходимы</em> Снейпу. Нельзя забывать, как болят свежие, кровоточащие раны; ужасы прожитого прибавляли решимости, а также уверенности в том, что он поступает правильно. Он не смел растаться с этими мыслями из страха, что потом не сможет заставить себя восстановить их, и потеряет всякую связь с тем, ради чего борется.</p><p>- ...сказал, что не хочет, и не заставляйте, - приоткрыв дверь, Поттер бросил через плечо: - Его и так уже лишили магии на время лечения. Как вы можете требовать чего-то еще?</p><p>- Но если он хочет, чтобы выздоровление...</p><p>- Ну, раз он не против потерпеть, вы тоже потерпите. За то я вам и плачý, - снова перебил медсестру Поттер, входя в комнату, и захлопнул дверь как раз в тот момент, когда женщина собиралась ответить.</p><p>Прошлепав по полу, он остановился у самой кровати, но Северус никак не отреагировал на его присутствие. Ни взглядом, ни словом – даже спящим не притворился. Миг спустя Поттер осторожно присел у бедра Северуса, держась подальше от пары подушек, приподнимающих покрывало над сломанными лодыжками.</p><p>- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он.</p><p>- Ни черта я не чувствую, - прохрипел Северус, заново возненавидев то, что осталось от его голоса.</p><p>Гримаса Поттера дала понять, что в этом он с ним согласен.</p><p>- Все из-за зелий. Вайолет говорит, это только до тех пор, пока...</p><p>- ...она не превратит меня в сквиба. Чья это палочка?</p><p>- Замена. Пару раз попользуешься, и распадется – так она сказала. Я не смог... – Поттер опустил глаза, теребя край бархатного балдахина. – Я не нашел твою. Пока. Но я найду, я...</p><p>- Не найдешь.</p><p>- Я... А, - Северус зажмурился, враз теряя из виду спальню, Поттера, его лицо, исполненное ужаса. – Я... Мы купим... – речь затихла, оборванная кашлем. – Господи. Прости. Мне так жаль.</p><p>Долгое время стояла тишина, затем Поттер начал снова:</p><p>- Кингсли хочет с тобой поговорить. Я сказал, что думосбора он не получит... то есть, если ты захочешь им воспользоваться. Смысла все равно нет. Те двое, которых они взяли, выдали двоих, что успели скрыться; улик на месте преступления достаточно, им вовсе не обязательно...</p><p>- Да.</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- Шаклболт, - Северус потянулся за палочкой, завозился, заскреб распухшими пальцами, но все же ухватил ее прежде, чем Поттер успел предложить свою помощь. Думосбор, впрочем, все равно был для него слишком тяжел.</p><p>- Ты ведь не обязан, - заметил Поттер, хоть и придвинул серебряную посудину к постели. – Я знаю, ты не...</p><p>- Так и есть, - перебил он, бережно прижимая кончик палочки к виску. – Должен. Шаклболт. Тут?</p><p>- Нет. Я сказал, что до завтра его не позову. Вайолет хочет, чтобы сегодня ты поспал. Все эти порезы... пока они не зарастут, будет очень больно, - Северус сдержался, чтобы не коснуться перебинтованной груди, зная, что зуд существует лишь в его воображении, а покрытая засохшей коростой руна не может беспокоить под наздором лечебного зелья.</p><p>- Пусть, - проговорил Северус. – Завтра. Теперь уйди.</p><p>Ответом послужило безмолвие. Украдкой взглянув на Поттера, он увидел смотрящие в никуда знаменитые зеленые глаза. На скуле мальчишки играл желвак, прядь легких, как пух, волос упала на щеку. Рука его, еще измазанная пеплом, пылью и кровью, на миг замерла над коленом Северуса; пальцы чуть дрожали, не касаясь одеяла. Потом Поттер стиснул руку в кулак и бессильно уронил его.</p><p>- Ладно, - сказал он. – Я пришлю Вайолет, когда ты закончишь.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Той ночью ему ничего не снилось.</p><p>На следующий день кожа стала почти как новенькая - розовая и, разумеется, еще чувствительная. Она была исполосована старыми, нажитыми за его неразумно истраченную юность рубцами, но новых к ним не прибавилось. Иероглиф еще проглядывал на груди, хотя колдомедик и заверила его, что он потускнеет уже через месяц. Даже раньше, если подставить тело солнцу.</p><p>Северус не собирался выводить ее из этого заблуждения. И ему было все равно. Перестав препятствовать магии, руна станет не более чем еще одним шрамом. Оставить неизгладимый след в его памяти ей вряд ли удастся.</p><p>Около полудня явился Шаклболт, пыша безмолвной праведной яростью. О думосборе, что стоял под кроватью, он не упомянул, а Северус не думал предлагать.</p><p>- Джорджа Уизли расспросил? - поинтересовался он, когда аврор сунулся со своими бестактными домыслами.</p><p>- Конечно, - отозвался Шаклболт. – Он-то и сообщил нам о похищении. Я тут же записал его показания.</p><p>- Тогда тебе известно, с чего все началось. С колдомедичкой говорил? – ответом послужил кивок. – Значит, знаешь, что произошло. С Поттером пообщался?</p><p>Вздохнув, Шаклболт отложил перо.</p><p>- Нет еще. Отыщу его, когда выйду отсюда.</p><p>- Он расскажет, как все завершилось. Или об этом поведают те, кого вы поймали. От меня тебе больше ничего не нужно.</p><p>- Снейп... – чернокожий мужчина сдавил пальцами переносицу. – Показаний второстепенных очевидцев недостаточно, чтобы вынести приговор. Особенно когда обвиняемые – авроры.</p><p>- И ты полагаешь, воспоминание из думосбора известного окклюмента в этом поможет?</p><p>- Нет, но ты мог бы...</p><p>- Нет. Даже ты не настолько глуп, чтобы предлагать мне отвечать на вопросы Уизенгамота под веритасерумом! – голос Северуса грозно зазвенел и сорвался. Сиделка раздраженно сунула голову в комнату, но на нее не обратили внимания.</p><p>- Мы считаем, что грязную работу выполняли не только те четверо, - помолчав, произнес Шаклболт. – Кто-то из оперативной группы Пожирателей должен быть в курсе. Никто другой не знал о твоем сотрудничестве с...</p><p>- В таком случае стоит позвать легилимента, чтобы прочесал ваше здание, - заметил Северус, отворачиваясь к стене. – Логически напрашивается кандидатура Поттера.</p><p>- Снейп...</p><p>- Я ухожу в отставку, Шаклболт, - тихо, но ровно и решительно сказал он. – Найди себе другого шпиона.</p><p>Раздался вздох, следом скрипнуло кресло, когда аврор поднялся на ноги.</p><p>- Мы поймали близнецов Кэрроу, - сообщил он. – В маггловской библиотеке, как ты и говорил. И сведения о Грейбеке тоже имеются – он живет в спальном районе Манчестера. Через дорогу от школы и рядом с детсадом – все твои предположения оказались верны.</p><p>- Задействуете Люпина?</p><p>Кивок ознаменовался шорохом.</p><p>- Для окончательного опознания. Мы бы не стали...</p><p>- Держи чертова волчару от меня подальше, - прервал нежеланную благодарность Северус, закрывая рукой глаза и имитируя сонливость. Шаклболт снова вздохнул и притворил за собой дверь.</p><p>Часом позже, когда пришла Грейнджер и оба ее Уизли, Северус снова притворялся спящим, пока они не убрались.</p><p>После этого Поттер прекратил пускать к нему визитеров. Впрочем, возможно, больше желающих и не нашлось.</p></div><div><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>В ночи кокон принудительного сна, навеянного влитыми в Северуса зельями, пронзил слабый отголосок детского плача. Во сне он мягко покачивался в тесной лодке посреди открытого моря. Вогнутое днище грело плечи и спину; места хватало лишь на то, чтобы свернуться калачиком; лежать так под проливающими слезы небесами было уютно и покойно.</p><p>Наутро его разбудила сиделка, сияя напускной веселостью. Спина Северуса озябла и болела, но он все еще ощущал робкие обьятия и прильнувшую к сердцу чужую ладонь.</p><p>Поттер не появлялся до самого обеда.</p><p>- Ваш организм сопротивляется действию зелья calcifix, - упрекнула его сиделка, со вздохом приподняв покрывало и придирчиво осматривая ноги Северуса.</p><p>- Чепуха, - фыркнул он в ответ и лениво поскреб левое запястье.</p><p>- А как это, по-вашему, называется? – взявшись за большой палец на его правой ноге, она дернула так, что вязкие кости заходили под кожей ходуном, будто желе.</p><p>Северус запустил в голову коровы подушкой.</p><p>- Прекратите, идиотка! - проревел он. - Это называется бездарностью! Вы опрокинули в зелье столько сока резинового дерева, что мой скелет чудом держится в твердом состоянии!</p><p>- Мое зелье безупречно! – огрызнулась она, вновь укрывая его ноги. – У вас, должно быть, аллергия на хвощ...</p><p>- Вы отняли мою магию, бестолочь! Будь это на самом деле аллергия, я покрылся бы пятнами или задохнулся, а не глядел на то, как отвратительно вы вправляете кости! Клянусь мерлиновой задницей, женщина, если вы хотите лишить меня возможности пользоваться ногами, лучше ампутируйте их, и дело с концом!</p><p>Лицо сиделки стало пунцовым.</p><p>- Послушайте, вы, редкостный...</p><p>- Вайолет, - вкрадчиво перебил объявившийся на пороге Поттер, - у профессора Снейпа гость. Почему бы вам не сделать перерыв? Отдохнуть, выпить чаю?</p><p>Сиделка бросила на работодателя воистину уничтожающий взгляд, но послушно вылетела из комнаты. Северус, не таясь, засмеялся над ее отступлением, и даже многострадальный вздох Поттера не склонил его к раскаянью.</p><p>- Неужели необходимо так ее дразнить? Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь: она здесь, чтобы помочь.</p><p>- Глупость – сама себе награда, - отозвался Северус, вмиг теряя умиротворение, когда, сверкая всклокоченными сединами, следом за Поттером в спальню вошел Олливандер. – Ты зачем его сюда привел?</p><p>Поттер взволнованно оглянулся на посетителя, но чертов эльф лишь скривил губы в улыбке.</p><p>- Как же, мистер Снейп, мистер Поттер ведь не может выбрать за вас палочку!</p><p>- Я и сам за себя не могу выбрать, пока это сквиботворное зелье не выветрится, - парировал он. – Прислали бы палочку из того же материала, что и первая, и вся недолга.</p><p>Олливандер поцокал языком, вытащил из рукава невиданную палочку – стеклянную, что ли – и провел ею над лежащим без движения Северусом.</p><p>- Смею предположить, что вы не отослали бы сложное зелье вроде «сна души» с совой, не настояв на предварительном обследовании, - заметил он, улыбаясь на сей раз лишь бледными, как льдинки, глазами в сеточках морщин. – Вы уже не тот мальчик, что много лет назад выбрал волос единорога в эбеновом дереве. Палочка взрослела вместе с вами, но теперь она погибла, и неопытным дитятей ее не заменишь, - стеклянный стержень осветился лиловым, задержавшись над сердцем Северуса. Олливандер что-то пробормотал и продолжил осмотр. – Теперь вам понадобится другая, видавшая виды.</p><p>- Я не стану пользоваться палочкой мертвеца! – запротестовал Северус, в груди которого похолодело от одной мысли об этом.</p><p>Седовласый старик пощелкал языком.</p><p>- Конечно, не станете. Не задумывались ли вы когда-нибудь о посохе? – над коленями стекляшка засветилась желтым.</p><p>Северус покачал головой.</p><p>- Довольно с меня вечных насмешек о внешности; не хватает еще пополнить их список рассуждениями насчет длины моего посоха, - Поттер сдавленно хрюкнул и неверяще вытаращился на него. Северус вопросительно поднял бровь, и мальчишка тотчас залился краской, не замедля обнаружить нечто достойное обозрения в заснеженном саду за окном.</p><p>- Ах, гордость, спутница достойнейших, - усмехнулся эльф, проведя теперь отдающей синим палочкой над левой рукой Северуса, и кивнул. – Так, юноша, я точно знаю, что вам нужно, - он сунул стеклянный прут в карман, а из другого вытащил обтянутый кожей футляр. Тот лег на покрывало около ладони Северуса.</p><p>- Ну же, - пригласил старик, обнажив острые резцы в улыбке. Сзади неслышно подобрался снедаемый любопытством Поттер. – Я, между прочим, еще ни разу не сделал неверный выбор. Эта – ваша.</p><p>Северус откинул крышку футляра и замер, так и не коснувшись лежавшей в нем тонкой, изящной вещицы.</p><p>- Она же... не деревянная...</p><p>- Что верно, то верно, - ответствовал Олливандер. – Это слоновая кость. Тринадцать дюймов.</p><p>- А сердцевина?</p><p>- Алмаз, - и кошка не промурлыкала бы это слово с бóльшим самодовольством.</p><p>- Алмаз? – удивился Поттер, придвигаясь поближе. – Но ведь это...</p><p>- Уникальное изделие. Созданное, можно сказать, самой природой, - старческие глаза сверкнули, глядя, как бережно Северус ведет пальцами по теплой, гладкой поверхности палочки. – Краеугольный камень бытия в оболочке из времени. Идеально для человека, чья магия столько раз подвергалась грубым нападкам.</p><p>Сглотнув, Северус с благоговением поднял палочку.</p><p>- Я ее не чувствую, - он постарался скрыть разочарование. Стоило ли ожидать иного, прикасаясь к чужой палочке после сотрясения мозга и того зелья?</p><p>- Зато она чувствует вас, - хмыкнул эльф, отряхивая руки. – Давайте же, взмахните ею, чего вы ждете?</p><p>- Его магия вернется только завтра, - вклинился Поттер. Северус взглядом приказал ему умолкнуть, направил палочку на собственные ноги и четко подумал: «Reparo».</p><p>Нахлынувшая следом агония свела горло, и правильно сделала – Поттер и так уже наслушался его криков, на всю жизнь хватит. И все-таки эта боль была невероятной. «Скверная идея, - запоздало обругал он себя, пока затвердевали, становясь на место, резиноподобные кости. Ломать их было и вполовину не так больно. – Но хоть закончится быстро». Смаргивая с ресниц слезы муки и триумфа, Северус наконец ухитрился глотнуть немного ледяного воздуха.</p><p>Склонив друг к другу головы, Поттер и Олливандер негромко спорили у окна.</p><p>- ...в коем случае, мистер Поттер, - качал головой Олливандер. – Так попросту не делают.</p><p>Щурясь на сверкающий снег, Северус стиснул челюсти, когда в руке Поттера появился кошелек.</p><p>- Поймите же: то, что случилось, моя...</p><p>- И тем не менее, вы не кровные родственники, а приличия необходимо соблюдать. Я с радостью дам профессору Снейпу в долг; его честное слово сегодня ценнее ваших галлеонов.</p><p>- Но...</p><p>- Мистер Поттер! – отшвырнув одеяло, Северус схватился за столбик кровати и поднялся на ноги, дрожа от ярости. – Если вам угодно меня унизить, по крайней мере наберитесь храбрости и делайте это, глядя мне в глаза!</p><p>Опешив, Поттер отчаянно покраснел.</p><p>- Вовсе я не пытаюсь...</p><p>- Стало быть, я теперь ваша игрушка? Раб? Частная собственность?</p><p>- НЕТ! Господи, да нет же! – Поттер сделал шаг вперед, умоляюще простирая руки. Олливандер с непроницаемым видом смотрел на него своими тусклыми глазами. – Ничего такого, клянусь. Я всего лишь хочу исправить то, что натворил, понимаешь? То, что с тобой сделали – это ведь из-за меня, и я просто...</p><p>- Кстати, - сквозь зубы прошипел Северус; белая палочка осыпала подол его ночной рубашки сверкающими искрами, - на жетоне той цепи действительно говорилось: «цепной пес Поттера». Поздновато ты спохватился, не кажется? – зеленые глаза обиженно распахнулись. В душе Северуса вздыбилось злобное чудище, учуяло чужую боль и потребовало еще. – Показалось недостаточным силой вернуть меня к жизни? – кипел от негодования он. – Захотелось еще и опозорить?</p><p>- Я только хотел, чтобы все было по-честному, - заявил Поттер. Вот оно, давно знакомое ослиное упрямство. Северус уже недоумевал, сколько оно сможет прятаться под личиной напускного раскаяния. – Неужели ты не ви...</p><p>- Отчего же, вижу. Вижу, как ты перед всеми объявляешь Северуса Снейпа своим рабом, - чувствуя, как дрожат колени, он крепче вцепился в столбик кровати; черт все подери, но эти слова он произнесет стоя, и никак иначе. – Это и слепой увидит, Поттер. Отчего же не видишь ты?</p><p>- Ты не раб! – выкрикнул Поттер. – Неужели не понятно? Ты не раб и не преступник, и нет ничего ужасного в моем желании заставить людей прекратить обращаться с тобой так, будто ты не более чем Пожиратель Смерти!</p><p>- Идиот! Я и есть Пожиратель Смерти!</p><p>- Нет! Черт возьми, это не так! Тебя оправдали...</p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Сиплый хохот Северуса оборвал его тираду.</p><p>- Можешь хоть побрататься со мной, Поттер, но даже тебе не искупить моей вины! Ты не сможешь меня отчистить, дезинфицировать, сделать пригодным для общества! Оно ненавидит таких, как я, и чем усерднее ты станешь обелять меня в их глазах, тем больше ненависти достанется нам обоим! – сжав побелевшие губы, Поттер отпрянул. Увидев его перепуганное лицо, Северус скрипнул зубами. – Твои родители навсегда мертвы, ты – навсегда Мальчик, Который Выжил, а я навеки останусь Пожирателем Смерти! Когда ты перестанешь пытаться изменить прошлое?</p><p>- Когда ТЫ перестанешь в нем жить? – проорал Поттер в ответ. – Так привык слыть Пожирателем Смерти, что не позволишь себе стать кем-нибудь еще! Ни гениальным зельеваром, ни экспертом в чарах защиты, ни даже худшим из всех учителей, которые у меня когда-либо были; ты настолько увлекся ролью убийцы Дамблдора, что ни на что другое не остается времени!</p><p>На миг в комнате воцарилась болезненная, напряженная тишина. Из тех, что наступают, когда рушатся последние устои. Набирая в легкие воздух, Северус еще не решил, какие слова произнесет, но знал, что они будут ужасны.</p><p>Поттер его опередил.</p><p>- Отчего ты не позволяешь мне помочь? – осторожно, сдержанно спросил он. Это спокойствие не усмирило бушующую в крови Северуса бурю, и все же он принял вызов.</p><p>- Отчего ты не даешь мне разобраться самому? – отозвался он не менее кротко; казалось, слова вновь приходится выталкивать сквозь сжимающую горло цепь.</p><p>Поттер закрыл глаза.</p><p>- Потому, что ты не стал бы разбираться, - проговорил он. – Позволил бы убить себя, не останови я их. Ты сам так сказал, только они не имеют права. Война закончилась лишь благодаря тому, что ты сделал! Не им тебя судить, а...</p><p>- А кому? Думаешь, тебе?</p><p>- Джентльмены, - тихий, но веский голос Олливандера прервал их спор. – Ваша беседа столь же бессмысленна, сколь она показательна. Мистер Снейп заглянет в мой магазин, когда сможет, тогда и расплатится за свою палочку. А вы, мистер Поттер, научитесь ценить магические устои превыше собственных благих намерений.</p><p>На миг показалось, будто Поттер заартачится, но эльф выразительно поднял бровь, и мальчишка лишь скорчил капризную мину.</p><p>- Разумеется, мистер Олливандер, - с трудом выговорил он. – Простите, что...</p><p>- Тс-с. Вы росли среди магглов, откуда вам знать? – отказался Олливандер от вполне уместных извинений. – Просто примите на будущее: если маг утверждает, что так нельзя, спросите его, почему, прежде чем попытаться решать проблему, соря деньгами.</p><p>- Я вовсе не... – покраснел Поттер.</p><p>- Ты уже опозорился, Поттер, - перебил Северус, опускаясь назад на кровать. – Не усугубляй, если можешь.</p><p>- Можно подумать, он тут один старается, - рассмеялся Олливандер, отряхивая мантию на пути к выходу. – Что за взбалмошные существа вы, будто мотыльки: тут и гнев, и любовь, и лесть слащавая, и запал с гордостью, и слова, и страсть, и слова, слова, слова... Неудивительно, что вы, бедняги, так запутались, - покачал головой он. Короткий смешок донесся уже с лестницы. – Боги, как безумен род людской...*</p><p>Поттер бросил на Северуса горячий, отчаянно неловкий взгляд, развернулся и бросился вслед за Олливандером. Северус рухнул на постель и поморщился, когда утихающий топот громовыми раскатами отозвался в голове. Прижав свою новую, диковинную палочку к груди, он закрыл глаза и стал ждать, когда пройдет боль.</p><p> </p><p>* «Сон в летнюю ночь», акт 3, сцена 2</p></div><div><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Магия вернулась к Северусу вкупе с лихорадкой, превратив остаток дня в череду сумбурных полудрем и бессвязных снов, после которых он просыпался в испарине под докучливые замечания сиделки. Та утверждала, что этого стоило ожидать и волноваться не о чем: все пройдет скорее, если он выспится. И пичкала его жаропонижающими чарами и чаем со снотворным, чтоб не спорил.</p><p>Поттер не возвращался. Северус о нем не спрашивал.</p><p>Когда взошла луна и спавшая наконец температура позволила ему уснуть, тихий шепот магии нарушил едва начавшийся сон. Зашипев, Северус вырвался из объятий дремы и стиснул в ладони палочку из слоновой кости.</p><p>- Это я, - тотчас раздался приглушенный голос Поттера. Подняв руки, он сбросил с плеч мантию-невидимку; Северус резко обернулся к нему. – Это всего лишь я. Кресло трансфигурирую.</p><p>Северус прищурился в свете слабого <em>Lumos</em>, льющегося из палочки Поттера: кресло, что стояло у окна, превратилось в узкую кушетку, чуть более приземистую, но по-прежнему напоминающую первоисточник. На Поттере были лишь тонкие льняные брюки от пижамной пары, туго обхватывающие узкие бедра. На груди и плечах виднелись выхваченные лунным светом шрамы.</p><p>- Зачем? – спросил Северус.</p><p>Поттер недоуменно поглядел на него.</p><p>- Ну... Видишь ли, у меня нет... – пожав плечами, он растер одно из них ладонью. – Здесь нет другой кровати, а на диване в гостиной мне не спится – слишком близко к камину. Не думал, что ты так скоро почувствуешь магию, иначе бы...</p><p>- Зачем ты возился с превращением кресла, - уточнил Северус, возвращая палочку под подушку. – Вчера ведь не стал.</p><p>Если у него и были сомнения насчет сделанного вывода, оторопь Поттера и румянец, разлившийся от ушей чуть ли не до живота мальчишки, положили им конец.</p><p>- Я не хотел... Я не собирался...</p><p>Скрестив руки на груди, Северус усмехнулся и снова лег.</p><p>- Ты спал под своей дурацкой мантией, чтобы сиделка не поймала, не так ли?</p><p>- Но ты же... – Поттер развел дрожащие руки, будто ловил в полутьме какие-то оправдания. – Я думал, ты...</p><p>- Ох, прекрати трястись, болван, - перебил Северус, отгибая угол одеяла. – Сегодня, если не затруднит... - видя замешательство Поттера, он рявкнул: – Здесь, между прочим, холодно.</p><p>Кровать прогнулась, зашелестели простыни – Поттер скользнул под одеяло. Северус чувствовал, как мальчишка сосредоточенно возится, стараясь занять поменьше места и улечься так, чтобы не коснуться даже полы его длинной ночной рубашки.</p><p>Вздохнув, Северус стащил с себя эту хламиду и швырнул ее на пол. Потом перекатился на бок, спиной к Поттеру, и подтянул повыше колени. Некоторое время не было слышно ничего, кроме их дыхания, но вот Поттер тоже повернулся. Северус ощутил тягучий холод груди, почти касающейся его лопаток и, выждав еще немного, сам сократил разделяющее их расстояние.</p><p>Поттер ахнул, и плечо Северуса обдало ледяным воздухом. Он вздрогнул – похоже, этот недоумок здорово замерз – и, потянувшись назад, поймал робко опустившуюся на его бедро ладонь, усиленно притворяющуюся, будто там ей самое место.</p><p>- Сней... – Поттер осекся и Северус потянул его руку, пристраивая ее к себе на грудь. – Северус... – беззвучно, одними губами дохнул ему в затылок мальчишка. Кожа на шее моментально загорелась, будто слово оставило на ней клеймо.</p><p>- Помолчи, - велел он и решительно примостил бедро в изгибе тела Поттера. Тот еще не был возбужден, но дрожь интереса не замедлила о себе возвестить. Поттер попытался отстраниться, приникнув к его плечу лишь согревшейся грудью, но Северус крепче сжал пойманную ладонь, переплел их пальцы и не позволил мальчишке сбежать. Судорога смятения завершилась восставшей плотью, ткнувшейся сквозь лен простыни в расселину меж его ягодиц. Изданный Поттером стон мог показаться мученическим, но Северус знал, что это не так: в страданиях Поттер безмолвствовал, а вот в страсти – отнюдь. – Ш-ш, - сказал он, вновь качнувшись назад, в жар чужого желания.</p><p>По плечу с шорохом скользнули мягкие, будто гусиный пух волосы - Поттер тряхнул головой:</p><p>- Северус... я не... тебе нельзя, - влажные губы виновато прижались к затылку. – Нельзя еще. Ты ведь едва...</p><p>Мерлинова задница, неужели этот кретин никогда не умолкнет? Северус развернулся направо, в то же время с силой дергая Поттера на себя, и они очутились лицом к лицу, а когда пнул мальчишку коленом, то и членом к члену тоже. Тогда-то, примостив Поттера сверху, Северус его и заткнул – единственным способом, который действовал безотказно.</p><p>Его поцелуи стали нежнее, чем те, которые Северус еще помнил – зубы прикусывали не так сильно, а губы меньше нажимали; язык, напротив, нежно ласкал его собственный, переплетался с ним цепко и властно, даже когда они отрывались друг от друга, урывками глотая ночной воздух. На этот раз Поттер не стремился лидировать и не протестовал, когда Северус запустил пальцы в его густые волосы, углубляя поцелуй; не ерзал нетерпеливо, когда Северус сунул ладони под пижаму и стиснул его ягодицы; не стонал, жаждая большего, когда Северус задал покачиваниям непринужденный темп.</p><p>- О господи! – охнул Поттер, выныривая из поцелуя, и сбился с ритма в попытке насадиться на палец Северуса. – Да-а... – мигом позже он и вовсе скатился с постели, избавился от пижамы и торопливо уселся поверх северусовых бедер. Тот поймал его за плечи, подтащил повыше, толчком паха придал нужное положение. – Пожалуйста, - попросил Поттер, осыпая горло Северуса настойчивыми, неловкими поцелуями. Его ляжки дрожали под весом сгорбленного в попытке жадно прильнуть тела. – Пожалуйста, позволь мне...</p><p>- Ну-ка, тихо, - приказал Северус, водя ладонями по выгнутой спине, пока дрожь не утихла, а мальчишка не улегся к нему на грудь всем весом, стиснув с боков локтями и коленями. Вцепился изо всех сил, которые посмел задействовать. Повернув голову, Поттер ткнулся носом в волосы Северуса и выдавил во впадинку за ухом три беззвучных слова.</p><p>- Тише, - услыхав их, откликнулся Северус, хотя его член бешено запульсировал, а сердце метнулось куда-то в сторону.</p><p>Больше Поттер ничего не говорил, но языком прочертил те же слова вдоль шеи Северуса, вывел их в бессловесном стоне, когда тот погрузил в него теплые пальцы, прошипел их сквозь поблескивающие в темноте зубы, стоило Северусу задеть жаркую точку внутри его тела. А когда Северус вошел в него, Поттер выгнулся назад, гладкий и сверкающий, и разомкнул губы в бессловесном крике. Пальцы его скребли по груди Северуса. Член рыдал жемчужными слезами, роняя их любовнику на живот.</p><p>- Ш-ш, - шептал Северус, рвано дыша сквозь сцепленные зубы и вжимаясь в нежный, но туго обхвативший его жар. Он потянулся, накрыл ладонями блестящую, омытую потом кожу Поттера и снова насадил его на себя, застонав от желания – сильнее, ближе. Качнулся навстречу, ведомый животным инстинктом; от того, как сильно он хотел мальчишку, кружилась голова. Северус провел языком по влажной, солоноватой ключице и вырвал еще один жадный крик из горла, которое не смог не поцеловать. Шквал наслаждения подхватил их обоих. Ни тот, ни другой не вел, не указывал путь, не доминировал; каждый лишь подчинялся влекущим его безымянным порывам. Растущему пылу между скользящими животами, всхлипам, раздающимся из-под скомканных простыней, тягучим поцелуям без укусов, укусам без крови, страсти, лишенной ярости, капитуляции, не включающей поражения.</p><p>Дышать стало труднее; прерывистые, горячие вздохи разбивались об изгиб поттерова плеча. Северус втиснул ему под живот ладонь, обхватил член мальчишки, другой рукой притянул его к себе за волосы, чтобы найти ртом влажные полуоткрытые губы и потерять себя в бешеной пляске языков.</p><p>Поттер повторил уже сказанное отчаянным, убедительным, молящим воплем. Его член дрогнул и выстрелил скользкой горячей струей, когда сам он, пульсируя и сжимаясь вокруг Северуса, вознесся на волне удовольствия. С трудом удерживаясь на самом краю, Северус раз за разом окунался в этот водоворот, пока свитое тугой пружиной желание не выплеснулось наружу, и тогда он с головой бросился в исступленный поцелуй, в безысходное обьятие, и мир растворился в грохочащей вспышке белого пламени.</p></div><div><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>После они лежали, обнявшись. Такого еще не случалось: усталые конечности охватило приятное оцепенение, пот и сперма подсыхали на коже, дыхание смешивалось, даже пульсирующая во впадинке горла Поттера жилка тихим биением отдавалась в ушах Северуса. Медленно опав, его член выскользнул из тела Поттера, и мальчишка, наконец, вздохнул. Стоило ему чуть поерзать - и окутавшие их чары уюта и спокойствия рассеялись.</p><p>Северус согнул руку, сжал и расслабил замерзшие, онемелые пальцы.</p><p>- Поттер...</p><p>- Нет, - тот прижался теснее, сунулся носом в волосы Северуса. – Прошу тебя, не сейчас. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Северус ухватил недоумка за патлы, рывком заставил поднять голову и посмотреть на метку. Сунул под самый нос ветвящуюся алую закорючку, располосовавшую руку от запястья до локтя: из одной красной полоски та разрослась паутиной, обвила предплечье, будто уродливый кружевной рукав.</p><p>- Черт возьми, Поттер, сейчас самое время, - слова были еле слышны, но мальчишка дернулся, словно Северус их выкрикнул. – Ты заклеймил меня, бесчетное количество раз отсрочил мою смерть, но теперь я устал!</p><p>- Нет, - глухо застонав, Поттер коснулся метки пальцами, не чувствуя боли, которую она причиняла им обоим. – Все может быть по... Я не... – он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, не пытаясь отвести руку Северуса. – Может, создавая ее, я и хотел наказать тебя за преступления, но я был неправ. Не хочу, чтобы ты страдал, Снейп... – Поттер чуть приподнял руку и переплел их пальцы. – Северус. Правда, не хочу. Но и умереть я тебе не позволю.</p><p>- С чего ты взял, будто можешь...</p><p>- А разве нет? – выкрикнул Поттер, с такой силой вырываясь из объятий, чтобы сесть, что в кулаке у Северуса остались несколько тонких черных волос. – Не в этом ли смысл чертова долга чести? За спасенную жизнь принимают ответственность, а не отшвыривают человека прочь, как безделушку! – он покачал головой, нервно сжимая кулаки. – Суть в том, чтобы подарить жизнь, но то, чем занимаешься ты... ты ведь толком не живешь, верно?</p><p>Зарычав, Северус вскочил, опрокинул Поттера навзничь поверх комка одеял и уселся верхом, придавив понадежнее.</p><p>- ВЫСЛУШАЙ МЕНЯ ХОТЬ РАЗ, ТЫ, ЭГОИСТИЧНЫЙ, САМОВЛЮБЛЕННЫЙ ОСЕЛ! – для пущей убедительности он ткнул палочкой Поттеру в подбородок, усилием воли сдерживаясь: рычание сменилось шипением. – Меня не интересуют желания Гарри Поттера, - объявил он. – Я устал быть в рабах – у своего отца, Вольдеморта, Дамбдора, у тебя! Устал получать указания о том, что думать, как себя вести, кому верить, кого прощать, кого ненавидеть, кого убивать... что чувствовать, черт подери! – Поттер вздрогнув, распахнув глаза - он был в ужасе, старался не терять надежды и так отчаянно сочувствовал, что у Северуса сжалось сердце. – Ты не имеешь права, - прошептал он, отодвигаясь и оставляя Поттера – бледного, покрытого пóтом – неподвижно лежащим на постели. Подтянув колени к груди, Северус обхватил их руками, чтобы скрыть, как они трясутся. – Не имеешь права, - повторил он, будто надеялся заставить Поттера прислушаться, бесконечно твердя одно и то же.</p><p>Ответом ему было молчание. Поттер внимательно разглядывал полог над кроватью.</p><p>- Знаю, - в конце концов произнес он. – Но иначе не могу. Я просто... боюсь. Потерять тебя. Нет, я в курсе, что ты терпеть меня не можешь и не хочешь видеть – ты достаточно четко это выражаешь, но... – повернувшись, он поднял к Северусу честные глаза. – Но мы ведь можем поступить иначе. Тебе вовсе не обязательно со мной встречаться, только... пожалуйста. Мне нужно, чтобы на свете был Северус Снейп. Даже если мы с ним никогда не будем вместе... неужели ты не понимаешь? Совсем ни чуточки?</p><p>Что-то в его молящем тоне нашло трещинку в броне Северуса и скользнуло внутрь, затягивая с собой сомнения и печаль, и... Северус опустил ладонь на мягкую шевелюру Поттера, одновременно и лаская, и отталкивая.</p><p>- С тобой я еще смог бы ужиться, Гарри, - услыхал он самого себя и лишь тогда понял, что говорит правду. Слова оставили во рту горький привкус, а Поттер поднял глаза, всем своим видом олицетворяя безнадежность. Северус почти видел написанные на знаменитом лбу «а может» и «но если», когда Поттер поднялся на колени, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу.</p><p>- Если бы да кабы, - протянул он, вновь подставляя мальчишке заклейменную руку, - сам знаешь, как там дальше.</p><p>Поттер в замешательстве уставился на него. Северус раздраженно возвел очи горе.</p><p>- Это значит, перестань жалеть о том, чего не было, взгляни страху в глаза и поступи как должно, - прорычал он. – Гриффиндорец ты или нет, черт тебя подери?</p><p>- Сейчас – не особенно, - шмыгнул носом Поттер, обеими руками сжимая ладонь Северуса и придвигаясь так, чтобы почти коснуться ее животом. – Я... вообще-то я толком не знаю, как ее снять, - признался он, неотрывно глядя на метку.</p><p>- Как поставить, тоже не знал, - каким-то образом Северусу удавалось хранить невозмутимость. - Тогда это тебя не смутило. Просто сломай ее.</p><p>- А если я соглашусь, ты пообещаешь... - Поттер шумно сглотнул. – Пожалуйста, просто не делай ниче...</p><p>- Сломай ее, Поттер. Сними свою цепь и отпусти меня, - он потянулся, поймал острый подбородок и поднял его кверху, вынуждая Поттера встретиться с ним взглядом. – Сними защиту с дома в Тупике ткача. Прекрати оплачивать банковские счета. Отошли своего эльфа, - он провел пальцем по скуле мальчишки, чувствуя, как под кожей ходят желваки. – Больше никакой слежки за мной, Поттер. Никаких подсматриваний. Не нужно околачиваться рядом и пытаться защитить меня. Мой долг, мои обязанности, мое рабство – с этим теперь покончено.</p><p>Поттер закрыл глаза и вдохнул так глубоко, будто надеялся, что его сердце разорвется.</p><p>- Хорошо, - покорился он. – Я все сделаю, если ты посмотришь мне в глаза и скажешь, что не любишь меня.</p><p>Северус покачал головой.</p><p>- Тебе прекрасно известно, что я умею лгать с безупречной искренностью, Поттер, – даже своему лорду и господину.</p><p>Поттер едва заметно вздрогнул, услыхав подобное обращение и, все еще цепляясь за руку Северуса, ответил:</p><p>- Да, мне это известно. И все-таки хочется услышать, что именно – ложь.</p><p>Северус посмотрел на него. Смотрел долго, размышляя, перебирая в уме тысячи колких слов, сбившихся в ком на дне его души. И выбрал три – те, что могли причинить больше боли, чем все остальные, вместе взятые.</p><p>- Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Поттер ахнул, зажмурившись, словно его ударили под дых.</p><p>- Это то, что ты хотел услышать, не так ли, Поттер? – уточнил он колким, как острие кинжала, голосом, вскинув бровь. – Что я люблю, ценю, желаю тебя превыше других? Что на всем белом свете я верен лишь одному-единственному человеку? Что лишь его присутствие способно доставить мне радость, и человек этот – ты? – войдя в раж, он сменил тон со стального на бархатный, придал ему глубины и проникновенности, пока резонанс не стал почти физически ощутимым.</p><p>Поттер вздрогнул и замотал головой, но Северус и не думал его щадить. Поздно уже.</p><p>- Хочешь, скажу, что ты – воскресный день в моей неделе? Что кажется мне, будто ты краше всякого, к кому я когда-либо осмеливался прикоснуться, и одно воспоминание о твоей чувственности согревает меня холодными ночами? Что когда ты обращаешь на меня взор, я почти верю во всепрощение? Что я готов навек соединиться с тобой, жить в твоем доме и никогда не смотреть назад, лишь бы...</p><p>- Прекрати, - это прозвучало, как всхлип. – Я... я понял. Не надо больше.</p><p>Северус отнял у Поттера свою руку, положил ее на холодную, гладкую щеку и заставил юного остолопа поднять глаза.</p><p>- Даже если я скажу тебе все это, а ты поверишь, - прошептал он, - все равно правдой будет и то, что я сотню раз предпочту отгрызть себе руку или убить нас обоих, нежели жить в твоей золоченой клетке.</p><p>Поттер поймал его ладонь и крепче прижал ее к своему лицу. Он исходил дрожью – безудержной дрожью, сотрясавшей его с каждым вдохом; на шее вздулись вены, живот подобрался, челюсти были крепко сжаты. Один звук, казалось бы – и из его горла вырвется душераздирающее рыдание, но Поттер, как всегда, молча переносил страдания. Он лишь повернул голову и прижался к запястью Северуса губами.</p><p>Магия опалила кисть, зашипела, отзываясь жгучим огнем, продираясь по будто тисками сдавленной руке Северуса дальше, вдоль тела. Сердце бешено забилось, грудь свело от боли, проникающей до самой кости, несущей беззвучную, бесформенную тоску, поглотившую душу. Не держи Поттер его за руку, Северус свернулся бы на постели, баюкая ее.</p><p>Но вот Поттер ослабил хватку, поднял голову от чистого, белого предплечья, и рука скользнула прочь от его исчерканной следами слез щеки.</p><p>Северус громко, со всхлипом втянул в себя воздух, чувствуя, как внутри оседает незнакомая доселе опустошенность, рассеивается и затихает, будто эхо. Обе метки исчезли. Не одна, а обе.</p><p>- Моя одежда, - выдавил он, когда нашел в себе силы говорить. – Где она?</p><p>- Ее нет, - Поттер закашлялся. Он выглядел озябшим и жалким. – У тебя не было... Я утром добуду. Как только рассветет, честное слово.</p><p>- Нет, - он слез с кровати, стянул со спинки стула мантию-невидимку и набросил ее на плечи. – Я сам.</p></div><div><p>Поттер вздрогнул и решительно взглянул Северусу в глаза, словно боясь, что тот исчезнет, стоит ему моргнуть.</p><p>- Ну пожалуйста. Тебе не обязательно уходить прямо сейчас, - он сделал шаг вперед – бледный, голый, протянул в ледяном воздухе дрожащие руки. – Можно ведь подождать. До утра.</p><p>- Ты же знаешь, что этого не будет, - Северус согрел мантию чарами тепла – наверняка за неделю пустующий дом в Тупике ткача основательно промерз.</p><p>Поттер прерывисто вздохнул и отвернулся.</p><p>- Но твой думосбор, - опустившись на колени у кровати, он вытащил из-под нее серебряную чашу. – Там еще хранятся воспоминания...</p><p>- Оставь их себе, - Северус даже не оглянулся. – Просмотри, если хочешь, или выбрось в унитаз – мне все равно. Они ничего для меня не значат. Предпочитаю, чтобы так оставалось и впредь.</p><p>- Значит, все... – Поттер снова вздохнул и утвердительно склонил голову. На этот раз смело, уверенно. С неменьшей твердостью он когда-то поднялся на бой с Вольдемортом.– Ну конечно, все. Но не мог бы ты... – его кадык заходил ходуном, словно Поттер пытался проглотить осколок стекла. – Не мог бы ты еще раз поцеловать меня, пожалуйста? – тут, наконец, его голос надломился от напряжения. – На прощание?</p><p>- Не говори глупостей, - ответил Северус и вышел прочь из комнаты. За его спиной герой магического мира поднял лицо к предрассветному зимнему небу, снова впадая в безмолвие. Один-одинешенек, как все на свете.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Он отправился домой – убирать.</p><p>Выскоблил дом добела, от чердака до погреба – заклинаниями, метлой и щеткой, словно домовая эльфийка и не жила здесь вот уже несколько месяцев кряду. Он охотился на паучьи сети и толстые, словно мыши, комки пыли, отставшую краску и грязные следы на полу, протирал окна влажными газетами и письмами, которые не желал читать.</p><p>Проголодавшись, он устраивал перерыв и ел то, что находил в буфете, и что не требовало длительного приготовления. Почувствовав усталость, он с одинаковой готовностью засыпал на продавленном диване, в кровати или кресле у камина. То, что находилось ближе, вполне его устраивало.</p><p>Он разобрал свою лабораторию, превратил столы и скамьи в сундуки и каждый доверху наполнил сверкающими бутылками. Теперь пустых было не так много, как раньше, до появления эльфийки – до того, как он взялся поставлять зелья в лавку старика Слагхорна. На наклейки для сундуков Северус вписал имя прежнего декана Слизерина. Тот разберется, что с этим делать, а если учесть, что за добрую половину содержимого бутылок платилось из выданного им же аванса, это казалось вполне справедливым.</p><p>В самом деле, как часто Северусу удавалось поступать по справедливости?</p><p>Он рассылал всевозможные вещи направо и налево. Написанное от руки уведомление - в Гринготтс, с суммой оплаты за сделанную для него Олливандером новую палочку. Портрет его матери, тридцать лет пролежавший на антресолях, - в магическую картинную галерею; на мемориальной надписи значилась ее девичья фамилия. Зачарованное воронье перо, серебряное колье с опалами, его мантию и маску Пожирателя – в имение Малфоев. Значок, гласящий о причастности к Ордену феникса – в Хогвартс, с просьбой, чтобы его выставили на обозрение в зале трофеев; то был единственный отличительный знак, носить который Северус никогда не возражал. Люпину, на площадь Гриммо – серебряный кубок со вмятиной на боку. В лавку фокусов в Хогсмиде – откорректированную формулу ежемесячного зелья Грейнджер.</p><p>Все это делалось с неописуемым спокойствием духа, с невозмутимостью, не знающей тоски и печали. Как будто душа его укрылась снежным покрывалом, пока тело вершило ее волю, и даже давно знакомые призрачные воспоминания не оставляли следов в безмолвной белизне.</p><p>Интересно, спросил он себя, глядя как сова в последний раз со свистом взмывает в небо, не зовется ли то умиротворение, которое он сейчас чувствует, божьей благодатью? Он часто слышал рассказы о ней, но никогда им не верил. Таким, как он, под стать скорее <em>de profundis</em>*. Северус издал несколько непривычных звуков, похожих на серию отрывистых вспышек во тьме морозной ночи, не признал в них смех, закрыл чердачное окошко и отправился вниз.</p><p>В Лощину Годрика он не отправил ничего.</p><p>Не питая склонности к расточительству, он тщательно упаковал те книги, которые не были украдены и не пошли на продажу, и под покровом темноты перенес их в садовый сарайчик. Там они, пожалуй, в безопасности дождутся момента, когда их обнаружат, но из предусмотрительности он, прежде чем уйти, окружил сарайчик паутиной сложных защитных чар.</p><p>На кухоннном столе его ожидал думосбор. Этот ничем не напоминал своих начищенных до блеска, кичащихся собственной ценностью собратьев, зато уже четыре года хранил каждую тайну, которая могла стоить Северусу жизни. В его стенах кружили совещания с Дамблдором, переплетаясь с собраниями Ордена, уроками окклюменции, навязанным ему Поттером договором, ритуалом Связи, горсткой хоркраксов – отслеженных, выкраденных и совместно уничтоженных, сотней их ссор, каждая из которых завершалась потной, липкой, стыдливой тишиной.</p><p>Потрепанный свидетель его самых тайных кошмаров и хранитель самых заветных секретов, думосбор Дамблдора, возможно, был единственным другом, которому Северус безоговорочно доверял.</p><p>Разумеется, поттерова метка тоже попала в его глубины. Обормот никогда не умел сдерживать свои порывы и эмоции, вот и... так было нужно. Необходимо даже – избавиться от воспоминаний о двойной жизни Северуса, хранимых Поттером, – по крайней мере до тех пор, пока они с Темным Лордом не сошлись в решающем поединке. Это можно было понять. Другого способа увериться в их сохранности не нашлось, хотя Северус, конечно, всем сердцем возненавидел идею о дележе своего думосбора с этим проклятым балбесом.</p><p>Он не заглядывал туда с тех самых пор, как завершилась война. Не хотел заново просматривать страницы, однажды вырванные из сердца. С ними было покончено, и оставить их плавать в посудине казалось более благоразумным, чем носить весь этот хлам в собственной голове. Факты подчиняются порядку, а воспоминания зависят от эмоций и способствуют излишней слезливости. Факты легко вычислить, удержать в уме, скрыть от любопытных глаз. Факты случаются, а кто и что может о них подумать, значения не имеет.</p><p>Но теперь, пожалуй, стоило взглянуть снова – ради того, чтобы поставить точку. Одним глазком. В последний раз. Тем не менее, он долго сидел в потемневшей кухне, и по лицу его бежали серебристые блики. Зов был силен, но он знал, как это легко – с головой бросившись в прошлое, утонуть в нем. Кровавое, мерзкое или великое, оно все равно манило своей завершенностью. Никаких нераскрытых загадок, никаких просчетов, никаких ужасных ответов на пугающие вопросы, возникающих лишь тогда, когда задавать их уже слишком поздно. Никаких поводов для размышлений.</p><p>Разве что о том, зачем все это было нужно.</p><p>Под конец он все-таки заглянул – а заглянув, увидел то, что ожидал (и опасался) увидеть: героя, постоянно страдавшего от одиночества, и не важно, сколько вокруг него было друзей и соратников; мальчишку, не верившего никому, кроме себя, а подчас и себе тоже; душу, замкнутую в вечном, тоскливом ожидании – хрупкую и опустошенную, измотанную войной и предательствами; мужчину, лелеявшего надежду на смерть как то единственное, ради чего стоило жить.</p><p>Возвращаясь назад, он чувствовал, как воспоминания влажно липнут к щекам; в скудном свете зимнего дня они холодили кожу и источали приторный аромат. Он провел среди них всю ночь и, судя по проникающему в окна свету, утро и часть следующего дня.</p><p>Рукавом смахнув с лица влагу, Северус вздохнул так глубоко, что хрустнули ребра. Тупик ткача окончательно промерз; дому не помешал бы зажженный в камине огонь или, на худой конец, согревающие чары. И показалось Северусу, вставшему из-за старого стола, что здесь всегда было именно так, невзирая на присутствие пламени и магического тепла.</p><p>Гостиная выглядела неряшливо, хоть он и драил ее трое суток кряду. Или пять? Или все тридцать лет? Покачав головой, Северус поднял свою новую палочку.</p><p>- Довольно, - произнес он.</p></div><div><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>
                    <em>Ветер подхватывает ее, разглаживает мятые страницы и уносит в небо – даже уголки не успели почернеть и съежиться. Не поджечь ее взметнувшейся золе, не повторить кривого, извилистого полета шальным искрам; она летит над печными трубами и мрачными кронами деревьев, пока первое дыхание рассвета не увлекает ее далеко на запад.</em>
                  </p><p>
                    <em>А Гарри все сидит – со слезящимися от жара глазами, покрасневшим, обожженным лицом и бессильно повисшими вдоль боков руками.</em>
                  </p><p>
                    <em>- Трус... – повторяет он, захлебываясь. – Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты дал мне шанс... чтобы ты дал себе шанс. Разве я просил так много? Трус...</em>
                  </p><p>- Не смей называть меня трусом, - ведь он уже говорил такое раньше? Выкрикивал над ревом пожара в совсем другом доме, когда на странно опустевшую грудь тяжко давило бремя недавнего убийства. Теперь этой тяжести нет, как нет ярости, что отточила бы жало его языка, презрения, что свела б ему горло и заставила метать слова, будто кинжалы. Вместо этого они обретают стиль приятельской беседы – тихие, целенаправленные, искренние, как в разговоре двух незнакомцев перед оглушающим наступлением конца света.</p><p>В противоположном углу сада Гарри вскакивает на ноги, глотая палящий, дымный воздух, и, пошатываясь, вглядывается в тени. Его глаза широко раскрыты, с давно небритых щек, покрытых сажей, схлынули краски, палочка подрагивает в бледной руке.</p><p>- Кто здесь? – спрашивает он напряженным фальцетом, тут же переходящим в душераздирающий кашель – жар и копоть наконец-то берут над ним верх. – Снейп? – выдавливает он и, не в силах устоять на подкосившихся ногах, падает ничком.</p><p>Снейп подхватывает его, как всегда. Ловит в магическую петлю и оттаскивает прочь от пожарища, не удосуживаясь ответить. Гарри рвет путы, стоит ему коснуться земли, бьется, раскинув руки и задыхаясь, пока не натыкается на мантию-невидимку, и сразу же стягивает ее с плеч Северуса. Шорох серебристой ткани, ползущей наземь, сейчас громче любого крика.</p><p>И миг, когда их взгляды встречаются, застывает – ни охрипший Гарри, ни ровно дышащий Северус не знают, что произойдет дальше. На ум приходит сотня вариантов, и каждый в атоме от претворения в реальность – удар, поцелуй, проклятие, слезы, обьятия, расставание. Тысячи слов жмутся друг к другу в затишье, таком плотном, что оно поглощает любые звуки.</p><p>Наконец Гарри выпрямляется, закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.</p><p>- Я думал, ты покончил с собой, - слова вылетают вместе с набранным в грудь воздухом. Он снимает очки и трет покрытое копотью лицо кулаком, еще сильнее размазывая грязь.</p><p>- Знаю, - пожав плечами, отвечает Северус. – Я и собирался, но передумал.</p><p>И не скрыть необузданную надежду в глазах Гарри, где по-прежнему блестит влага, когда он делает шаг вперед и спрашивает:</p><p>- Почему? – с тщательно выверенной невозмутимостью.</p><p>Северус с улыбкой прячет в карман палочку.</p><p>- Я ненавидел свою жизнь, Поттер. Но зачем вместе с ней уничтожать самого себя? Кроме того, - добавляет он, складывая руки на груди, - не хотелось настолько упрощать тебе жизнь.</p><p>У Гарри вырывается жалкий смешок, одновременно напоминающий и кашель, и всхлип. Глаза его улыбаются, слезы избороздили грязные щеки, а мягкие губы полуоткрыты – приглашения недвусмысленнее мир еще не видел.</p><p>- Вот этому я верю, - делая еще один шаг, говорит он и заглядывает Северусу в лицо.</p><p>- Держи-ка, - велит Северус, вытаскивая из кармана носовой платок и встряхивая его. Он сует платок Гарри в руку. – И высморкайся, а то смотреть противно.</p><p>Гарри снова смеется, на этот раз увереннее. Используя платок по назначению, он ухитряется чистым краем стереть немного сажи с лица.</p><p>- Так лучше?</p><p>Северус ловит его за подбородок, поворачивает вправо-влево, чтобы отблески зарева обласкали черты лица, к которому он так безумно привык за последние восемь лет. До чего странно теперь, глядя на Гарри Поттера, видеть только Гарри. Не Поттера, не перечень своих непростительных ошибок, не адские муки, предрекаемые ему блеском зеленых глаз, чернотой взъерошенных волос и шрамом на лбу; просто юношу, которому он, Мерлин знает по какой причине, похоже, нужен.</p><p>- Было бы, - морща нос, отвечает Северус, - если бы от тебя не несло виски, горелым мусором и пóтом трехдневной давности. Ты что, не мылся с тех самых пор, как я...</p><p>Все еще смеясь, Гарри целует его. На губах расцветает неловкое, неосторожное, торжествующее счастье. Яростное объятие, говорящее скорее о радости встречи, нежели о собственничестве и желании удержать во что бы то ни стало, следует за поцелуем. Северус подхватывает это гибкое тело, прижимает к себе, отвечает на приветствие и совсем не думает о бегстве. Фурии, преследовавшие его по жизни от греха до греха, рассыпаются прахом за спиной – от них уже не осталось и следа. Спасаться не от чего. И это хорошо – особенно когда его целуют с таким пылом, оставляя на скуле влажный след, и шепчут на ухо:</p><p>- Пойдем домой?</p><p>Северус оглядывается на серебристое пятно зацепившейся за сучковатые ветви ведьминого орешника мантии-невидимки.</p><p>- Домой, говоришь, захотел?</p><p>И, пока Гарри подбирает свое сокровище, Северус уменьшает собственные пожитки до размеров спичечного коробка и засовывает в карман.</p><p>- Готов? – уточняет Гарри, протягивая руку. Северус едва не позволяет словам «Кто хочет, тот добьется» сорваться с языка. Только вот вряд ли Гарри поймет. Поэтому он просто хватается за предложенную ладонь, прижимает юношу к себе и кивает.</p><p>Хлопок их аппарации ничуть не похож на гром, пророчащий грозы.</p><p> </p><p>*De profundis – Lat. "из глубин".<br/>
Начало покаянного псалма (Псалтырь, 130. 1-2), который читается как отходная молитва над умирающим</p><p>~* Fin *~</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>